O Estudante de Intercâmbio
by LeiliPattz
Summary: TRADUÇÃO - Ele é simplesmente um estudante de intercâmbio à procura de uma xícara decente de chá e Bella fornece isso. Ela acha que ele é completamente perfeito. Quando ele se encontra em um problema, ela se oferece para ajudá-lo; no entanto, logo ambos terão muito com o que lidar. Será que o amor verdadeiro vai prevalecer?
1. Crime Doloso

**O Estudante de Intercâmbio**

**Nome: **The Exchange Student/O Estudante de Intercâmbio**  
Autora:** Lady Gwynedd**  
Tradutoras: **LeiliPattz e Ingrid Andrade**  
Beta: **Luciana**  
Gênero: **Romance/Humor**  
Censura:** M**  
Sinopse:** Ele é simplesmente um estudante de intercâmbio à procura de uma xícara decente de chá e Bella fornece isso. Ela acha que ele é completamente perfeito. Quando ele se encontra em um problema, ela se oferece para ajudá-lo; no entanto logo ambos terão muito com o que lidar. Será que o amor verdadeiro vai prevalecer?

**Disclaimer:** Essa fanfic pertence a Lady Gwynedd que me autorizou a tradução, Twilight e seus personagem pertencem a Stephenie Meyer, e a mim somente a tradução

* * *

**Capítulo 1 - Crime Doloso  
**_(Traduzido por Ingrid Andrade)_

Eu estava limpando o balcão da lanchonete, quando _ele_ entrou. Eu o tinha visto por perto antes, caminhando pelo pátio para o departamento de Engenharia com um monte de livros. Ele era diferente e certamente todas as mulheres próximas o notaram: alto, com tufos de cabelos castanhos avermelhados e as características de um Deus Grego.

Felizmente, eu não me fiz de tola fora de mim mesma, quando ele estava andando perto de onde eu estava sentada comendo meu almoço. Eu tinha meus óculos de sol e então meus olhos não podiam ser vistos, e eu usava meu jeans marrom, uma camiseta bege, e um capuz marrom – o que Alice chamava de minha camuflagem – que acidentalmente de propósito se misturava ao fundo, assim como eu gostava. Tenho certeza que ele não me notou.

Ele me intrigou. Eu pensei nele frequentemente enquanto meu dia passava – enquanto eu caminhava para minha próxima aula, durante meu turno na lanchonete, e enquanto caminhava para meu pequeno apartamento de estúdio. Fiz questão de almoçar no pátio ,no mesmo horário, todos os dias, na esperança de revê-lo. Ele foi se tornando meu hobby.

Eu o vi todos os dias, carregando os mesmos livros e indo na mesma direção. Achei que ele era um estudante de engenharia, devido ao edifício que ele entrou. Ele não tinha idade o suficiente para ser um funcionário da Universidade – portanto, ele deve ser um estudante. Esforcei-me bastante para ler os títulos de seus livros, mas levava-os de forma que a espinha dos livros ficava contra seu corpo, obscurecendo o seu título.

Um par de semanas se passou assim, até o dia que eu estava no meio do caminho para meu turno no Mel's Diner. (Sim, eu sei – exatamente como nos seriados velhos de TV dos anos 70. Nós até tivemos que usar os mesmos vestidos rosa como uniforme que Alice e Flo usavam antigamente, uma bunda feia, Oxford brancos ortopédicos e redes de cabelo. Meu chefe pensou que estava sendo inteligente. Mas foi um trabalho que me permitia comer, eu trabalhava no caminho da escola). O objeto da minha secreta obsessão caminhou até o balcão, deslizou em um assento e sorriu na minha direção.

Ooooh. Senti o seu sorriso varrer até os dedos dos meus pés. Limpando a garganta, eu sorri de volta e perguntei se poderia ajudá-lo.

"Poderia ter uma xícara de chá, por favor?"

Eu quase desmaiei no chão. Ele era inglês. Seu sotaque acariciou meus ouvidos e eu sei que minha boca estava aberta. Quão mais perfeito ele poderia ser? Eu apenas me impedi de babar.

Juntei meu juízo disperso e perguntei ,"Claro. Gostaria de algo para comer com ele?"

"Você não teria algo como um bolinho ou biscoito, teria?"

Agora, eu estava pensando sobre coisas da graduação inglesa e eu sabia de algumas coisas que talvez fizessem meu novo cliente feliz. Embora eu nunca tenha estado no Reino Unido, eu tinha estudado. Eu era uma anglófila sem exceção. Eu sabia preparar um bule de chá perfeito – de acordo com Sra. Marple***** – e felizmente, o Mel's Diner tinha bules em abundância. Eu também sabia que para um inglês, biscoitos eram tais como cookies, em vista do que os americanos consideram biscoitos.

_***Sra. Marple: **__foi uma criação de Agatha Christie e foi bastante determinada sobre suas xícaras de chá._

"Acho que posso fazer isso", respondi.

Rapidamente montei o chá – substituindo alguns chás Lipton*****da lanchonete por PG Tips****** que eu sempre carregava na mochila. Derramei o leite na pequena jarra e tinha um pouco de açúcar para fora, e enchi o açucareiro com ele. Lavei o bule de cerâmica pouco depois com água quente, e depois o enchi, colocando chá dentro e fechando a tampa. Felizmente, tinha acabado de comprar alguns biscoitos Girl Scout Trefoil***** **– afinal, eu tinha sido uma escoteira quando criança – desde que a menina foi para a próxima a porta , eles foram para minha mochila. Eu coloquei quatro em um prato.

_*** Lipton Tea: **__é a marca registrada de uma bebida sem gás, não fermentada e não alcoólica. É composto por chá e aromas, com sumo natural de pêssego, água, açúcar, extrato de chá preto, acidulante ácido cítrico, antioxidante ácido ascórbico (vitamina C)._

_**** PG Tips**__: é uma marca de chá do Reino Unido, fabricado por Unilever UK._

_***** Girl Scout Trefoil:**__ é uma marca de cookies vendidas por escoteiras do EUA. Girl Scout, como Bella menciona significa escoteira, mas achei mais legal deixar na tradução literal._

Eu coloque o chá e os cookies na frente dele. "Por favor, deixe-me saber se há algo mais que você gostaria", eu tentei dizer sem soar que eu estava chegando nele. Mas não importa qual sequência eu poderia moldar, nada parecia inócuo. Só esperava que ele me levasse ao pé da letra. Eu estava simplesmente tentando pagar o pequeno prazer que ele tinha me dado nas últimas semanas simplesmente andando por mim em seu caminho para a classe. Eu era louca. Eu sabia disso.

Fui até a outra ponta do balcão e comecei a secar alguns copos que tinham acabado de sair da máquina de lavar louça, enquanto eu observava-o disfarçadamente com o canto do olho. Era evidente que ele estava gostando de seu chá e alguns minutos mais tarde, ele chamou-me novamente.

"Este chá está delicioso. Eu não tinha uma boa xícara de chá desde que saí de casa!"

Emocionada que eu lhe agradava, sorri. "Eu aprendi a fazer o chá com uma doce velha senhora inglesa. Fico feliz de fazer direito."

"Você a fez orgulhosa", ele disse levantando sua xícara. Eu prometo, posso ter corado, mas não babei.

Então, tornou-se um hábito passar aqui todas as tardes para tomar um bule de chá. Eu convenci o cozinheiro a assar bolinhos, além dos muffins da manhã, porque eu sabia que meus biscoitos Girl Scout iriam acabar. Cheguei a fazer uma apresentação provando que os bolinhos eram mais baratos de se produzir e foram se tornando mais populares que os muffins. Eu sei que ele pensou que eu estava louca, mas ele faz tudo para tornar seu trabalho mais fácil.

Começamos a desenvolver algum tipo de camaradagem ao longo das semanas seguintes. Ele sabia meu primeiro nome, Bella, porque eu tinha um crachá proclamando isso com orgulho, mas ele nunca pensou em se apresentar. Mas eu aprendi que ele era um estudante de intercâmbio de Londres, e ele estava terminando a licenciatura de Engenharia aqui com um visto de estudante. Do pouco que ele disse, poderia dizer que ele estava com saudades de casa, então eu o incentivei a contar um pouco sobre sua terra natal. Eu amava conversar com ele em meio aos clientes.

Um dia, quando eu estava sentada no pátio fazendo a leitura de alguns Marlowe*****, minha página foi ofuscada por alguém que se aproximou de mim. Olhei para cima e assustei-me ao vê-lo sorrindo para mim.

_*** Marlowe: **__foi um dramaturgo, poeta e tradutor inglês que viveu no Período Elizabetano. Para saber mais sobre o escritor clique no link pt. wikipedia wiki/ Christopher _ Marlowe (Retire os espaços)._

"O que você está fazendo Bella?"

Eu segurei o meu livro. "Leitura."

"Eu não sabia que você era uma estudante aqui". Nunca tínhamos conversado sobre mim em tudo.

"Eu estou me graduando em Inglês. Terceiro ano.", contei a ele.

Ele sentou-se no muro baixo de pedras ao meu lado. "Sinto-me muito tolo. Eu deveria saber."

"Como você poderia saber? Eu nunca disse nada sobre isso. Estava muito ocupada absorvendo qualquer coisa que você pudesse me dizer sobre sua terra natal. Eu sou um anglófilo no armário." Sorri.

"Eu sabia que algo estava acontecendo. Quando eu ia para a lanchonete nos seus dias de folga, o chá estava horrível."

"Tenho uma confissão. Tenho estado compartilhando meu chá PG Tips com você."

"Você tem? Não precisa fazer isso."

"Você parecia como se realmente pudesse usar, e apreciaria uma boa xícara de chá."

"Bem, certamente eu o fiz. Onde você consegue seu chá?"

"Você pode comprá-lo no supermercado local no seu corredor de especialidade. Deixo-me ser levada lá ocasionalmente."

"É bom saber disso. Vou ter que reabastecer suas fontes."

"Não é necessário, honestamente."

"Você trabalha na lanchonete há muito tempo?"

"Eu comecei a trabalhar lá no ano passado. Isso me mantém em Rice Krispies." Eu fechei meu livro e sorri.

"Você sabe, agora percebo que tenho sido um completo idiota sobre estas últimas semanas. Eu nunca realmente me apresentei. Meu nome é Edward Cullen." Ele estendeu sua mão para mim agitá-la.

Eu peguei e de repente estava sobrecarregada com um burburinho enervante que envolveu minha mão e começou a correr pelo meu braço. Oh Senhor, eu estava me tornando uma completa idiota fora de si mesma. Recebendo um aperto, eu fui capaz de dizer, "Bella Swan" e rapidamente soltar sua mão.

"Extremamente apropriado."

"Apropriado?"

"Seu nome combina com você. Bella quero dizer, é bonita em italiano e cisnes são animais muito adoráveis e graciosos."

Eu sei que estava ficando em cada tonalidade de vermelho que havia. Eu botei pra fora, "Obrigada, mas isso só mostra que os nomes podem ser enganadores."

"Eu discordo. Seu nome combina."

Ele levantou-se naquele momento e disse, "Eu preciso cir para a minha classe. Vejo você esta tarde?"

"Sim. Eu estarei lá."

Ele sorriu e acenou para mim e então caminhou em direção ao seu prédio. Eu notei que o primeiro livro de sua pilha se intitulava: "Os Membros Estruturais". Eu tive que rir. Havia apenas um membro que pensei quando pensava em Edward Cullen.

À medida que os dias passavam minha obsessão por Edward Cullen não diminuiu e eeu achava os momentos que passávamos juntos – ele começou a comer seu almoço comigo no pátio – eram os destaques do meu dia, ainda mais do que minha classe de Shakespeare o que diz muito. Como a temperatura baixou, porém, estava muito frio para snos sertarmos do lado de fora para o almoço, então nos mudamos para o grande lobby do edifício de Engenharia.

Eu conheci alguns dos colegas de Edward dessa forma. Alguns paravam para falar com ele no caminho para a aula que compartilhavam. Edward sempre foi cavalheiro e sempre me apresentou. Um dia, uma linda loira morango esgueirou-se – sim, ela se aproximou –até Edward, me ignorando completamente e disse, "Edward, que horas você disse que viria essa noite?"

Por alguma razão, as bochechas de Edward ficaram vermelhas e ele respondeu nervosamente: "Uh, em torno das sete?"

"Isso é ótimo. Estou realmente ansiosa para isso." Ela sorriu e deslizou– sim, ela deslizou – para baixo no corredor.

Meu coração despencou em meus sapatos. Era evidente que eles estavam indo para um encontro naquela noite. Mas isso não era da minha conta, então eu olhei para o meu sanduíche tentando pensar que coisa inocente eu poderia dizer, mas antes que pudesse pensar em qualquer coisa, Edward se levantou. "Eu te vejo mais tarde, Bella?"

Eu estampei um sorriso e olhei para ele. "Certamente". Então, eu vi que ele seguiu a loira no corredor.

De repente enjoada, joguei o resto do meu almoço fora. Repreendi-me por ficar tão chateada sobre isso. Fui estúpida pensando que alguém tão atraente e fascinante não teria uma vida social ativa. Eu era apenas uma companhia agradável para ele – talvez a chance de desfrutar memórias de casa com uma ouvinte muito disposta.

Eu resistia e consegui seguir minha vida. Eu ainda via Edward no almoço e no jantar, mas eu firmemente freei qualquer tipo de dia de sonhos sobre ele. Eu precisava ser realista. Ele estava muito fora do meu alcance e estava muito grata com o tempo que tive com ele.

Semanas se passaram e de repente, nosso recesso de inverno estava sobre nós. Perguntei a Edward se ele tinha planos.

"Eu vou ficar por aqui. Eu não posso ir para casa agora, por causa das questões de custo e visto. E você?"

"O mesmo. Eu vou trabalhar durante o recesso e reabastecer minha conta bancária."

"Ótimo. Talvez possamos manter a companhia um do outro?"

"Eu gostaria disso". Eu gostei muito, estava emocionada.

Nós não dissemos mais nada sobre nossos planos. Finalmente uma fuga em massa, e a excitação dos prazos finais de viagem correram pelo campus e deixou nossa cidade universitária vazia, exceto por alguns retardatários como Edward e eu.Não vi Edward pelos dois primeiros dias do nosso tempo. Nós não tínhamos feito nenhum plano concreto e assumi que faria quando ele aparecesse na lanchonete. Mas ele não veio. Eu estava começando a pensar que ele teve a oferta de passar as férias com alguém, talvez a bela loira. Meu coração estava pesado com esse pensamento, não importa o quanto eu o repreendesse.

No terceiro dia de pausa, eu estava tentando escrever o cardápio especial do dia na lousa, mas estava tendo um tempo difícil com ela. Por alguma razão, o giz tinha ficado saturado com óleo e não queria escrever.

"Talvez se você quebrasse pela metade?", eu ouvi a sugestão atrás de mim.

Virei-me, inteiramente cheia de alegria. "Edward, você está aqui!"

Ele riu e disse, "Eu lhe disse que estava."

"Eu esperava te ver mais cedo, acho. Estava pensando que você tinha saído da cidade depois de tudo."

Ele suspirou e sentou-se no balcão. "Eu não estava planejando ir a qualquer lugar, mas talvez eu tenha da mesma forma."

"Ah". Ocupei minhas mãos fazendo seu chá, mas ouvia avidamente o que ele dizia.

"Parece que há um problema com meu visto. Eu não posso ficar e terminar meu curso."

"O quê?", fiquei horrorizada.

"Por alguma razão, foi emitido um visto errado. Era para ser por quanto tempo eu levasse para obter meu diploma – eu tinha contado dois anos -, mas meu visto se esgota no final desse ano, em três semanas. Passei os últimos dias conversando com oficiais, tentando resolver isso, mas não há muito que eu possa fazer e nada dentro do razoável .Vou ter que ir para casa."

"Porém, não é possível voltar depois?"

"Não. Fui enviado aqui por uma bolsa de estudos da empresa onde trabalhei. Eles concordaram em pagar meus estudos, mas eu tinha que terminar minha licenciatura no próximo mês de Junho. Se eu for para casa, não serei capaz de fazer isso."

Pus o chá na frente dele e ele olhou desanimado para o copo vazio. "Você disse que não havia muito que poderia dentro do razoável. Qual a coisa não razoável que você poderia fazer?"

Ele revirou os olhos para o absurdo da solução impossível. "Você vai rir."

"Eu não creio que seja uma questão de rir, Edward."

"Não, eu acho que não ."

"Bem", eu perguntei. Estava caindo em mim que ele iria embora e nunca mais eu iria vê-lo. Ridícula ou não, eu estava desesperada.

Edward olhou para mim e disse, como se ele engasgasse com suas palavras, "Se eu casasse com uma cidadã do EUA, eu poderia ficar."

"E não há ninguém que possa ajudá-lo com isso?", estava lhe perguntando se ele tinha uma namorada.

Ele fez uma cara confusa. "Uhm. Não. Não há ninguém.", ele estava me dizendo que não havia. Gostaria de saber o que aconteceu com a bela loira deslizante?

Eu olhei para ele. Ele olhou para mim. Isso simplesmente ficou ali, entre nós.

Em seguida, um cliente chegou e quebrei o contato visual com Edward. Eu tinha trabalho a fazer. Ele me deu alguns momentos para pensar. Anotei o pedido do meu novo cliente e trouxe-lhe o café solicitado. Eu tive alguns momentos, por isso achei melhor fazer algo agora ou eu amarelava. Edward estava cuidando de seu chá na extremidade da lanchonete.

Reunindo minha coragem caminhei até ele, respirei fundo e disse, "Edward, você poderia casar comigo."

Ele parecia chocado. "Casar com você?"

"Sim. Parece que é a solução mais simples para o seu problema, eu acho. Sou uma cidadã do EUA. Você pode ficar aqui e terminar sua escola a tempo. Quero dizer, nós não temos que viver juntos nem nada. Poderia ser apenas no papel, só assim você poderia ficar. Eu estaria te ajudando e em seguida, em Junho, quando você já tiver terminado, poderíamos obter um divórcio tranquilo. Seria simples. Ninguém tem que saber, exceto o governo. Muito fácil."

"Você faria isso por mim?", Edward perguntou incrédulo.

"Por que não? Não tenho nada melhor para fazer."

"É pedir demais."

"Você não pediu. Eu ofereci."

Ele estava começando a sorrir. "Tem certeza? Sua família ficaria bem com isso?"

"Você não tem que se preocupar com isso. Tenho certeza. Minha vida não vai mudar em nada."

Então,foi assim que me casei com Edward Cullen. Foi um casamento de conveniência. Edward nos comprou uma licença de casamento no dia seguinte, e dias depois nos encontrávamos de pé nervosamente em frente ao juíz de paz local e nos casamos. Depois, nós seguimos nossos caminhos separados. Eu tive que começar a trabalhar e Edward tinha que mostrar a certidão de casamento na frente dos impertinentes funcionários do governo e tudo estaria bem. Ou, então pensávamos.

Eu estava já por volta de uma hora no meu turno na lanchonete, quando recebo um telefonema.

"Alô?"

"Bella é Edward.", ele parecia estressado.

"Sim, Edward. O que há de errado?"

"Evidentemente, não podemos apenas nos casar e seguir nossos caminhos separados Temos que provar que estamos realmente vivendo juntos em felicidade conjugal durante o período do meu visto, e aparentemente se casar com a intenção de permitir que alguém, legalmente, fique no país é um crime doloso."

* * *

**YAY FIC NOVA! E essa eu estou dividindo com a Ingrid que pegou os primeiros capítulos já que eu não tenho como traduzir agora. Espero que gostem da fic, ela é MUITO legal, eu sou apaixonada por esse Edward British rsrs **

**Deixem a opinião de vocês, e passem no meu group no facebook, lá tem todos os meus planos para esse mês de Outubro.  
**

www**(ponto)**facebook**(ponto)**com/groups/leilipattzfics/

**ESSA FIC TERÁ DIAS PARA POSTAGEM: TODA SEGUNDA-FEIRA!**

xx

**E a Gui tem uma conta onde ela tá postando uma fic que eu também vou traduzir com ela:  
**

****** __****Lifestyles of the Rich and the Famous**  


www(ponto)fanfiction(ponto)net/s/8550132/1/

**Leiam e comentem! Essa fic é ótima também :)**

**Beijos  
**

**xx  
**


	2. O Plano

**O Estudante de Intercâmbio**

******Disclaimer:** Essa fanfic pertence a Lady Gwynedd que me autorizou a tradução, Twilight e seus personagem pertencem a Stephenie Meyer, e a mim somente a tradução.**  
Sinopse:** Ele é simplesmente um estudante de intercâmbio à procura de uma xícara decente de chá e Bella fornece isso. Ela acha que ele é completamente perfeito. Quando ele se encontra em um problema, ela se oferece para ajudá-lo; no entanto logo ambos terão muito com o que lidar. Será que o amor verdadeiro vai prevalecer?

* * *

**Capítulo 2 - O Plano **

_(Traduzido por Ingrid Andrade)_

Eu terminei o meu turno em choque. Eu era uma criminosa. Uma criminosa.

Eu, que jamais tive sequer uma multa. Meu pai policial teria ficado mortificado.

Edward tinha concordado em me encontrar depois do trabalho, para que então pudéssemos descobrir o que fazer.

Merda. Merda. Merda.

Estava cronometrando quando ouvi a porta da lanchonete se abrir e ,olhando pela cozinha ,eu podia ver Edward de pé, hesitante perto da caixa registradora. Puxei meu casaco por cima do uniforme rosa desagradável, apanhei as caixas 'para levar que eu tinha empacotado, peguei minha mochila e fui até onde Edward estava parado.

"Oi", eu disse.

"Oh, Bella, sinto muito por te meter nessa confusão.", Edward se apressou a dizer.

"Não foi culpa sua, Edward. Foi ideia minha." Ele manteve a porta aberta para mim quando saímos da lanchonete.

"Aonde você quer ir?"

"Você se importa se formos para o meu apartamento? Eu preciso sair desse uniforme horrível."

Ele sorriu. "Eu não me importo, e seu uniforme não é horrível."

Dei-lhe um olhar de asco. "Sim. Certo. Ele não é horrível, se acontecer de você gostar de poliéster rosa."

"Você está bonita. Acolhedora."

Eu tive que rir "Yep. Acolhedora. Apenas o que toda garota de 21 anos deseja se assemelhar."

"Você tem 21?"

"Sim. Meu aniversário foi em setembro passado."

"Eu tenho 24. É estranho. Eu realmente não sei muitos fatos sobre a sua vida, mas eu sinto como se a conhecesse muito bem – a parte importante de você, de qualquer forma."

Eu tinha começado a andar na calçada, para a rua onde meu apartamento ficava.

"Aonde você vai?" Edward perguntou.

"Para o meu apartamento."

"Podemos dirigir até lá?" Ele indicou um fusca que estava estacionado na rua.

"Claro", eu disse.

Ele caminhou até o lado do passageiro de seu carro e abriu a porta para mim e eu deslizei nele. O fusca era uma relíquia, mas bem conservado. Edward subiu em seu lado e ligou o motor.

"Para onde?", perguntou. Dei-lhe as instruções para o meu apartamento e logo chegamos lá. Felizmente, havia um espaço para estacionar vazio na rua. Eu conduzi Edward até o lobby e pressionei o botão do elevador.

Virei-me para ele e disse, "Espero que você esteja com fome. Trouxe comida do restaurante." Levantei os recipientes de isopor.

"Suponho que eu esteja com o estômago um pouco vazio. Acho que não comi nada hoje."

"É só bolo de carne. Esse foi o especial de hoj única coisa que o chef me deixaria trazer para casa. Não é muito ruim, realmente." Logo estávamos na porta do meu apartamento e me atrapalhei com as chaves na minha mochila. Edward estendeu a mão para levá-la para mim e abriu minha porta. Ele sorriu tranquilizador enquanto segurava a porta para eu passar.

Meu apartamento estava arrumado, graças a Deus. Minhas férias da escola tinham me dado o momento para fazer uma limpeza muito necessária, então Edward o via no seu melhor. Coloquei a comida no balcão da cozinha e me virei para ele. Ele estava de pé no meio da minha sala de visitas/jantar/cozinha (que era apenas uma grande sala), olhando em volta para os meus móveis de um mercado de segunda-mão e obras de arte caseiras.

"Isso é bonito, Bella."

"Obrigada. O banheiro é naquela porta ali", indiquei a minha direita, "e o 'quarto' é no vão daquela tela ali." Um apartamento tipo estúdio não é muito espaçoso.

"Você mora sozinha aqui?"

"Sim. Este é o meu primeiro ano sem um companheiro de quarto. Minha melhor amiga, Alice, e eu costumávamos dividir o quarto , mas nesse ano ela foi morar com o namorado. Eu não queria ter que me acostumar a viver com outra pessoa, então optei por obter meu próprio lugar. É muito pequeno, mas tem tudo o que preciso."

"Eu vivo em um dormitório no campus; Reitor Hall."

Concordei, "Eu sei onde é." Puxei minha gola de poliéster. "Você se importa se eu tomar um banho rápido e me trocar? Eu posso arrumar seu prato primeiro."

"Nem um pouco. Na verdade, por que você não cuida de si mesma enquanto vou aquecendo o jantar?"

"Sinta-se a vontade. Sairem em um minuto." Mostrei-lhe brevemente onde tudo estava na minha pequena cozinha, em seguida fui para a cômoda e peguei o primeiro par de moletom confortável e roupas íntimas que eu poderia encontrar, e então me dirigi ao meu tão esperado chuveiro. Talvez algum tipo de solução viria de lá para mim.

Infelizmente, não veio.

Quando voltei para sala de estar, Edward tinha posto minha pequena mesa e eu podia sentir o cheiro do jantar sendo aquecido no forno. "Oh, isso é legal, Edward. Obrigada." Fiquei surpresa com a quantidade de cuidado em que ele colocou em arrumar os lugares. Ele tinha acendido velas ,usado guardanapos e tudo. Ele até apagou a luz sobre nossas cabeças e acendeu as luzes de vários lugares que haviam na sala. Isso fez com que parecesse mais aconchegante, quase romântico.

"Acho que deveria ter me vestido para isso," Eu disse, "Nem sequei meu cabelo.".

Edward riu "Não se preocupe. Você está um encanto.".

Bem, essa visão de beleza resmungou "Claro, claro." Fui ajudar Edward com a nossa travessa de comida. Transportamos o nosso jantar para a mesa e notei, pela primeira vez, que haviam taças de vinho e uma garrafa de vinho lá.

"Champanhe?" Perguntei.

"Eu tinha no meu carro. Achei que poderia tê-lo com nosso jantar. Está tudo bem? Depois de tudo nós nos casamos hoje."

_Se acalme meu coração batendo_, "Isso é bom. Eu estava surpresa.".

Sentamos-nos e Edward encheu a taça para cada um de nós.

"Aqui, a um empreendimento bem sucedido." Ele saudou.

"Sim. Sucesso em ninguém ter de partir e ninguém ter de ir para a cadeia." Ri fracamente.

"E que isso tudo acaba com um felizes para sempre, no final.", Edward acrescentou.

Eu olhei para ele com curiosidade. Isso é o que era dito no final dos contos de fadas. Você conhece o tipo? Aqueles em que o Príncipe Encantado varre a Princesa Perfeita de seus pés e todos os problemas estão resolvidos (ou mortos). Mas talvez, ele esteja apenas sendo otimista. Eu sabia que ele se sentia mal por me meter nessa confusão, mas realmente, a ideia foi minha em primeiro lugar. Foi eu quem pediu-lhe para se casar comigo.

Conversamos um pouco durante o jantar – o bolo de carne do Mel's não é tão ruim – eu liguei a chaleira. Edward me ajudou a limpar os pratos e tomamos nosso chá no sofá para finalmente falarmos sobre as nossas opções.

"Então, o que aconteceu hoje quando você foi até as autoridades?" Perguntei.

"Eu mostrei a eles a nossa certidão de casamento e eles fizeram uma cópia da mesma. Então, eles me deram outro formulário para preencher. Aqui foi onde as dificuldades começaram. O formulário perguntava onde morávamos. Eu não poderia colocar meu dormitório por razões óbvias, então disse que estávamos vivendo juntos aqui, em seu endereço, que estava na certidão de casamento, lembra-se? Então, eu leio mais para baixo do formulário. Foi quando eu encontrei o que fizemos – casar apenas para permanecer no EUA – fraude constituída e seríamos punidos, eu sendo deportado e você ficando presa. E para garantir que as pessoas não fazem esse tipo de coisa, eles realizam visitas domiciliares sem aviso prévio e entrevistas conjugais. Não posso te contar o quão doente me deixou. Eu introduzi você numa bagunça."

Eu suspirei. "É uma bagunça, mas há uma solução."

"Sim?"

"Parece que eu estou recebendo outro companheiro de quarto."

"Quer dizer que você quer que eu me mude pra cá?"

"Eu não vejo o que mais podemos fazer. As autoridades sabem que estamos casados. Não podemos voltar atrás agora. A única coisa a fazer é seguir em frente. Podemos te apertar aqui. Não imagino que você tenha muito pertences, vivendo em um dormitório. Este futon é confortável. Posso dormir nisso e você pode ter a cama no nicho."

"Eu não estou tomando sua cama."

"O futon é pequeno demais para você. Você não irá se sentir confortável."

"Eu vou ficar bem. Não irei tomar a sua cama." Ele me deu um olhar de aço, os olhos dizendo que o assunto estava encerrado.

"De qualquer forma, isso vai me ajudar a longo prazo. Para ser honesta, eu estava ficando pelo financeiro. O aluguel vai subir no próximo mês e eu não tinha certeza de como ia conseguir viver aqui. Isso porque eu estava fazendo horas extras de trabalho durante as férias. Precisava de dinheiro. Se você pudesse me ajudar com isso, então eu diria que você está resolvendo o meu problema enquanto eu resolvo o seu."

Nós discutimos um pouco das finanças e descobrimoss que com Edward cancelando seu contrato de moradia estudantil e combinando nossas contas de mercearia e utilidades, seria realmente mais barato para nós dois vivermos juntos do que como vivíamos antes.

Eu estava começando a me sentir melhor sobre tudo, exceto pelo fato de que eu estava indo viver ao lado do homem mais bonito do universo. Não tinha pensado em como eu estaria lidando com isso. Eu poderia prever uma série de banhos frios no meu futuro.

"Edward, você disse algo sobre entrevistas conjugais? O que é isso?"

"Eu perguntei sobre isso. Eles disseram que tinham aprendido que poderiam detectar fraudes com bastante rapidez, separando o casal e fazendo uma série de questões que marido e esposa devem saber um do outro. Eles comparam as respostas, para ver quem estava mentindo e quem não estava."

"Acho que é melhor eu começar a estudar."

"Sim. Seria apenas como estudar para uma prova."

"Só que invés de comparar e contrastar Elisabetano e literatura moderna, nós teríamos que estudar um ao outro."

"Sim. A vida privada de Sr. E Sra. Edward Cullen." Ele riu.

O nome me emocionou, eu tenho que admitir.

"Estou preocupada com a entrevista", eu disse. Eu realmente não sei muito sobre ele. Na verdade, eu realmente não sabia nada sobre ele. De repente, a magnitude do que eu tinha feito ocorreu sobre mim. Eu estava sentada na minha sala de estar com o meu marido, que era praticamente um desconhecido. Eu sabia que ele era lindo de morrer, invariavelmente educado e gostava de chá quente, leve e doce. O mesmo poderia ter sido dito sobre Ted Bundy*.

_***** Ted Bundy era um assassino em série no EUA durante os anos de setenta e oitenta. Ele foi suspeito de matar mulheres jovens de 26-35 anos ao longo do tempo. Ele era bonito e atraente, e frequentemente, era assim que ele atraia as pobres meninas para a morte. Ele foi condenado à morte em janeiro de 1989 no estado da Flórida. Incidentalmente, Ted Bundy cresceu no estado de Washington, mas não em Forks._

"Tenho uma consideração," Edward disse. "Está ficando tarde. Deixe-me voltar ao meu dormitório para a noite. Vou arrumar minhas coisas e enquanto eu estou fazendo isso, ambos faremos uma lista de perguntas que consideramos que um casal saberia sobre o outro. Vou me mudar amanhã, e podemos começar essa jornada de descoberta." Ele piscou para mim.

"Is- Isso soa como um plano." Eu percebi que Charlie teria me matado se eu fizesse algo assim. Eu não estava sendo romântica ou até mesmo altruista, eu estava sendo estúpida.

Eu podia ouvir sua voz tocando na minha cabeça. "Isabella Marie Swan, o que você fez agora?" O medo também estava começando a aparecer no meu coração.

Edward se levantou e caminhou até a porta. Segui-o por cortesia, mas principalmente para me certificar que minha porta estaria trancada atrás dele, uma vez que ele tenha saido. Quando Edward colocou seu casado, ele virou-se para mim com um sorriso. "Obrigado, do fundo do meu coração, Bella. Você é meu anjo." Em seguida, ele inclinou-se para baixo e me beijou.

Thunk. Esse era o meu coração caindo no chão. Enquanto seu toque me inervava, seu beijo derreteu cada célula de bom senso que eu tinha. Engoli em seco quando ele se afastou. Ele olhou em meus olhos atônitos e sorriu gentilmente. "Vejo você amanhã", ele sussurrou. E depois, me deixou.

Posso ou não ter trancado a porta depois disso. Eu não conseguia me lembrar.

* * *

**Agora o Edward vai morar com a Bella e os dois precisam passar pelo problema de entrevista conjulgal. Esse Edward British é muito amor, vocês vão se apaixonar cada vez mais por ele.**

**A fic tem 18 capítulos, e ao invés de postar na Segunda, resolvi mudar para o Sábado, porque é o dia que mais pessoas param para ler as fanfics.  
**

**Fiquei feliz em ver que vocês gostaram do começo, e li cada review deixada.  
**

**Então comentem e até semana que vem.  
**

**Beijos  
**

**xx  
**


	3. Época de Provas

**O Estudante de Intercâmbio**

******Disclaimer:** Essa fanfic pertence a Lady Gwynedd que me autorizou a tradução, Twilight e seus personagem pertencem a Stephenie Meyer, e a mim somente a tradução.**  
Sinopse:** Ele é simplesmente um estudante de intercâmbio à procura de uma xícara decente de chá e Bella fornece isso. Ela acha que ele é completamente perfeito. Quando ele se encontra em um problema, ela se oferece para ajudá-lo; no entanto logo ambos terão muito com o que lidar. Será que o amor verdadeiro vai prevalecer?

* * *

**Capítulo 3 - ****Época de Prova****s  
**_(Traduzido por Ingrid Andrade)_

Eu estava atordoada demais para trabalhar na minha lista de perguntas. Subi com minhas cobertas e sonhei. Sonhei com a luz do sol dançando sobre um tufo de cabelo desarrumado brilhante marrom, vermelho e dourado. Sonhei com uma voz de veludo envolta em um sotaque inglês pedindo uma xícara de chá. Sonhei com sua descrição do rio Thames no amanhecer enevoado. Sonhei com seus olhos verdes profundos, olhando profundamente em meu próprio quando respondeu, "Eu aceito", em resposta a pergunta da Justiça. Sonhei com o jantar à luz de velas e bolo de carne. Sonhei como meu coração deixou meu corpo com aquele beijo glorioso e nunca mais voltou.

Se eu não estava apaixonada, eu estava bem perto disso. Eu faria tudo que ele precisasse, Ted Bundy atirador (Desculpe, Charlie).

Levantei-me cedo na manhã seguinte e rapidamente fiquei pronta para o meu dia. Mudei os lençóis da minha cama e levei um punhado de roupa na lavanderia descendo o corredor. Então, passei a hora seguinte arrumando meus pertences para que eu pudesse dar-lhe metade do espaço no apartamento. Olhei para o relógio e vi que estava se aproximando das 10. Edward deveria estar aqui em breve. Fiquei feliz por hoje ser meu dia de folga.

Desci para o nosso superintendente do edifício e expliquei que tinha acabado de casar e seria necessária uma chave extra para o meu apartamento e um passe para um espaço no estacionamento. Eu sabia que seria a única maneira que ele me daria o que Edward precisava sem nenhum problema. Nosso porteiro era muito antiquado.

Finalmente, eu já não podia postergar. Sentei-me no meu computador e comecei a pensar sobre as coisas que uma mulher deveria saber sobre seu marido. Listei rapidamente o básico: nome completo, data de nascimento, cidade natal, nome dos pais e ocupações, irmãos, animais de estimação, tamanho de suas roupas e sapatos. Então, listei os favoritos: cor, comida, música, literatura, filmes e esportes. Percebi que sabia muito sobre seu gosto de música, filmes e literatura enquanto aqueles eram praticamente o âmbito de nossas conversas anteriores, mas pode ter havido algo que eu perdi. Eu estava coçando a cabeça, tentando pensar em mais algumas questões quando a minha campainha da porta tocou.

Meu coração de repente reapareceu. Ele estava tentando bater sua saída do meu peito enquanto me levantei para pegar o interfone. "Olá?" Porra, minha voz soava muito fraca.

"Bom dia, Bella. É Edward."

Eu apertei o botão de abrir a porta do lobby, "Bom dia. Venha para cima.".

Lá estava Edward em toda a sua glória, sorrindo para mim como se eu fosse a resposta para todas as suas orações, carregando uma caixa e um saco de roupas.

"Olá, Bella." Ele inclinou-se para um beijo de olá.

Uau. Roman Candles em abundância.

N/T: Roman Candles é um tipo de fogo de artificio.

Ok. Bella para cérebro. Onde você está cérebro? Precisamos de uma resposta aqui, agora.

"O...o..olá, Edward." Eu sorri de volta para ele, com a voz trêmula.

"Espero que você tenha dormido bem."

"Eu o fiz. E você?"

"Eu estava muito excitado para dormir, eu acho."

Excitado? Isso foi estranho.

Eu o vi lutar para segurar tudo em seus braços. "Deixe-me ajudá-lo com isso." Pendurei sua mala de roupas no armário enquanto ele colocava a caixa no chão. Escorreguei em meus sapatos e jaqueta para que eu pudesse ajuda-lo a descarregar ainda mais de seus pertences.

Caminhamos para o seu carro juntos, "Tenho tudo aqui em uma viagem, e isso diz muito sobre minhas habilidades de embalar ou muito sobre como meus bens são escassos.".

Eu estava olhando para o seu fusquinha. Ele estava cheio de caixas, "Eu acho que são suas habilidades de embalar. Vamos deixar essas coisas lá em cima. Espere, acho que nosso porteiro tem um carrinho de bagagem em algum lugar por aqui. Deixe-me perguntar-. Venha comigo e vou apresenta-lo. Já disse a ele que nos casamos. Foi a única maneira que eu poderia conseguir chaves e um passe de estacionamento sem um monte de problemas. Espero que você não se importe.".

Ele sorriu para mim, "Não. Eu não me importo que ninguém saiba que estamos casados. Agora que estamos morando juntos, não há nenhuma razão para mantê-lo em segredo, estou pensando.".

Balancei em acordo, minha mente e meu coração ainda estão tentando mudar-se para o lugar certo. O problema era que eu não sabia qual era o lugar certo, ainda. Nós estamos fingindo sermos casados para o mundo, mas entre nós dois, ainda éramos constrangedoramente estranhos. Felizmente, nosso relacionamento não vai crescer mais estranho quanto melhor nos conhecermos.

Chegamos ao escritório do porteiro e bati na porta.

"Sr. Dowling?" Abri a porta para encontrar um rotundo, homem de meia idade sentado atrás de uma mesa assistindo a CNN enquanto estava lidando com a papelada.

"Oi, Bella. Este é o seu noivo?" Ele olhou Edward de cima a baixo.

"Sim, Sr. Dowling, este é meu marido, Edward Cullen." Uau. Eu apenas chamei Edward de "meu marido" em voz alta. Edward colocou seu braço em volta de meus ombros e me puxou para perto de seu lado.

Sr. Dowling estendeu sua mão para Edward apertar, "Como vai você?".

"Estou bem, obrigado, senhor."

"Então, vocês dois se casaram."

"Nós fizemos," Edward disse com um sorriso deslumbrante para mim.

"Bem, parabéns. Dei a Bella outra chave de seu apartamento. Certifique-se de que você vai experimentá-la para ver se encaixa."

"Obrigada Sr. Dowling," Eu sorri para ele. Ele era realmente muito doce. "Pode nos emprestar o carrinnho de bagagem um pouco? Edward está se mudando hoje."

"Com certeza. É para isso que serve." Ele se levantou da mesa e nos levou para um armário de armazenamento que ele destrancou com uma chave e acenou para dentro. "Aí está. Ajudem-se. Quando vocês terminarem com isso, basta coloca-lo de volta aqui e trancar a porta."

"Brilhante," Edward disse e empurrou o carrinho de bagagem para perto de seu carro. Nós o carregamos e foi capaz de caber tudo (embora ele estivesse cheio de sobrecarga) nele e conseguimos levar até o nosso (eu disse "nosso". Feliz!) apartamento.

Como Edward estava prestes a retornar ao carro, o parei, "Aqui está a sua chave. Isso vai dar acesso ao lobby do edifício e vai abrir a porta da lavanderia para você, assim como o nosso apartamento. Então aqui está o seu cartão de estacionamento. Nossas vagas são numerados. Minha caminhonete já está estacionada no 408. Você vai ter que estacionar no 410, bem perto de mim.".

Com os olhos brilhando, Edward pegou as chaves e o cartão e rlevou o carrinho de bagagens para fora de nossa porta. Olhei para todas as suas coisas empilhadas no chão. Ele tinha duas malas além da mala de roupas e cerca de cinco caixas preenchidas principalmente com livros e material escolar. Decidi preparar o almoço enquanto esperava Edward voltar.

Ele logo estava de volta. Fiquei surpresa ao ver um buquê de flores em sua mão. "Aqui, Bella, para você."

"O-obrigada, Edward. Isso é muito doce de sua parte, mas por quê?" O que havia com esse homem que me fazia, normalmente uma pessoa articulada, gaguejar?

"Só uma pequena prova de meu reconhecimento, Bella." Segurei as flores, cravos cor de rosa, até o meu nariz e inalei. Eles cheiravam celestialmente.

"Acho que tenho alguma coisa para coloca-los." Tenho um pote velho de colocar espaguete , enchi-o com água e depois arrumei as flores nele. Elas são encantadoras. "Depois de seus pertences estarem arrumados, vou coloca-las em algum lugar em que nós dois possamos apreciá-las."

Indiquei o espaço do armário, prateleira, gaveta e gabinete que tinha esvaziado para uso de Edward, em seguida voltei a arrumar nossos sanduíches. Não demorou muito para Edward terminar de desempacotar.

"Obrigado por ser tão generosa, Bella."

"Não tem problema." Entreguei-lhe o prato. "Estava pensando que poderíamos fazer compras hoje. Dessa forma teremos comida que você gosta na mão."

"Eu não sou exigente. Tenho certeza que qualquer coisa que você costuma fazer vai ser boa, mas eu gostaria de ir com você."

Comemos juntos enquanto Edward me dizia que o escritório reembolsou o dinheiro do dormitório. Parecia que havia uma lista de espera para as residências de dormitório. Ele devolveu as suas chaves e deixou o campus. Ele agora, oficialmente, não tinha lugar para viver, exceto comigo. Isso me deu uma outra emoção. Quase engasguei com meu sanduíche. Honestamente, eu não tinha certeza de que todas essas "emoções" que eu estava tendo eram de alegria ou medo.

Então, uma hora mais tarde nos encontrávamos no Safeway local. Nós tínhamos o orçamento de $50 por semana em compras, o que não era muito. À medida que cuidadosamente tecíamos nosso carrinho pelos corredores, nos deparamos com os itens especiais que eram importados de todo o mundo. Indiquei a seção britânica e Edward se maravilhou com latas de pó de Bird's Custard*, cerveja de gengibre Idri Feary, e barras de chocolate Cadburry Flake.

**_*_**_**Bird's Custard** é uma tradicional marca de alimento em pó contendo farinha de milho. O produto dissolvido em leite e aquecido se transforma em creme. Foi desenvolvido pelo químico britânico Alfred Bird (1811-1878) no ano de 1837, originariamente para superar a alergia de sua esposa por ovos, ingrediente utilizado para o preparo de cremes. O ingrediente desde então é utilizado para engrossar cremes na culinária da Inglaterra. _

"Eu não tinha ideia de que poderia comprar esse tipo de coisa nos EUA," Ele riu. Então se abaixou e pegou um pacote de chá PG Tips. "A maioria destes é um luxo, mas estou declarando Tips uma necessidade," e jogou em nosso carrinho. Um homem britânico tem suas prioridades.

Ele reforçou ao chegarmos no corredor de cervejas. Geralmente não comprava bebidas alcoólicas, principalmente porque o orçamento era apertado, mas Edward insistiu que pegássemos um pacote de seis Samuel Adams Ale. Ele disse que era boa e não tão cara quanto comprar uma importada. Não tinha ideia sobre isso, já que eu não gostava muito de cerveja, pelo menos nenhuma das que tinha tentado até agora. Mas não acho que estudantes universitários sejam conhecidos por seus paladares, por isso a cerveja que eu já havia tentado poderia ser algo nojento e não sabia.

Nós ficamos um pouco acima do orçamento, mas Edward jogou o extra para suas adições a nossa lista de compra. Chegamos em casa e desempacotamos nossa comida. Foi surpreendente a forma como nossa geladeira estava completa agora em comparação com o que geralmente era quando eu morava sozinha.

Depois que nos sentamos no sofá, Edward puxou alguns papéis do bolso. Olhei para eles com medo. Estas eram as perguntas que ele tinha pensado durante a noite. Estava meio receosa ao longo delas. E se Edward percebesse que tinha se casado com uma menina um pouco maçante com uma vida desinteressante,triste?

"Você quer que eu olhe a sua, enquanto você olha a minha, ou devemos atravessar cada uma delas, uma de cada vez? Estou pensando que nossas perguntas poderiam ser relevantes para qualquer um de nós."

"Você provavelmente está certo." Imprimi apressadamente minha lista, com a intenção de fazer anotações para que eu pudesse estudar.

"Você primeiro," ele pediu.

"Qual é seu nome completo?" Perguntei lendo meu papel.

Ele riu, "Edward Anthony Maximillian Cullen."

"Maximillian? Sério?"

"É meu nome de confirmação. São Maximillian de Kolbe é meu santo padroeiro. Ele foi um mártir durante a segunda guerra mundial."

"Ah, então você é católico?"

"Sou."

"Estou surpresa que você tenha concordado com nosso 'casamento' então."

"Eu pratico, mas não tão bem às vezes." Ele parecia um pouco envergonhado com isso.

"Então, qual é o seu nome completo, Bella?"

"Isabella Marie Swan, mas como você sabe, prefiro ser chamada de Bella."

"Você é religiosa?"

"Não realmente. Acho que meus pais teriam se considerado Luteranos, com exceção de me enviarem para a Escola Bíblica de Férias para dar-me algo pra fazer durante os verões, eles não eram muito devotos de ir à igreja. Meu pai principalmente preferia passar o domingo pescando. Ao mesmo tempo, me ensinaram a ser uma pessoa boa, não necessariamente um bom Luterano."

"Você é uma boa pessoa, Bella. Haveriam poucos que iriam considerar ajudar um estrangeiro tão enormemente."

Dei de ombros. Tipo, fui generosa e também um pouco ingênua. "Ok, essa foi a minha primeira pergunta. Qual é a sua?"

"Qual lado da cama você prefere?"

"Diga novamente?" Fiquei chocada.

"De que lado da cama você prefere dormir?"

Ele estava certo, isso era certamente uma questão que o INS perguntaria. "Uhm, eu fico sobre toda a cama, na verdade. Nunca compartilhei uma antes, então não sei qual prefiro."

"Então vamos tentar."

Pisquei para ele, surpresa. "Tentar?"

"Nós poderíamos deitar sobre a sua cama e ver de que lado considera o melhor para cada um de nós."

Levantei-me insegura e liderei o caminho para o quarto. Minha cama era de casal, muito grande o suficiente só para mim, mas como Edward se sentou em um lado parecia muito pequena. Sentei-me do outro lado e reclinei. Estávamos deitados lado a lado, sem nos tocarmos.

"Como é esta sensação?" Edward perguntou.

"Estranha." Respondi. Provavelmente seria estranho não importa de que lado eu esteja.

"Ok, vamos mudar então." Ele rolou em cima de mim para chegar ao outro lado da cama e SURPRESA, ficamos presos no meio do caminho. Edward estava completamente deitado em cima de mim, olhando nos meus olhos com o olhar preso no rosto. Enquanto isso, meu interior transformou-se em fogos de artifício. Seus lábios estavam a cerca de três centímetros dos meus, e estava perdida em seu olhar verde.

Ouvi a voz de meu pai dizendo, "Eu te disse isso", mas tudo que consegui foi um pequeno, "Oh, oh".

Fosse o que fosse, Edward estava mostrando melhor senso do que eu. Ele piscou os olhos, suspirou e rolou para longe de mim, saindo da cama. Suas orelhas estavam vermelhas, "Diria que você é parcial no lado esquerdo, eu prefiro o direito.".

Deslizei para fora da cama para escrever isso. Sabia que minha cor estava alta e tentei não olhar na direção de Edward. Ele estava de pé na frente das janelas da sala, de costas para mim, com as mãos no bolso.

"Edward?" Sussurrei baixinho.

Ele estava um pouco rouco quando respondeu, "O que?"

"Sinto muito."

Ele limpou a garganta e se virou, "Você não tem nada para se desculpar. Apenas... Fiquei surpreso.".

"Surpreso?"

"Bella, eu devo também te dizer isso agora. Meu corpo responde a você de maneiras que não posso prever. Um minuto tudo é natural, típico, no minuto seguinte eu me perco. Sou eu quem deve pedir desculpas a você."

"O meu faz o mesmo cada vez que minha pele toca a sua. É como quatro de julho."

Ele se virou e sorriu para mim, "Não é quando vocês Yanks declararam a independência de nós britânicos?"

"Foi, na verdade. Mas desde então, acho que temos sido capazes de desenvolver uma decente e cooperativa relação, não é?"

"Eu diria que sim, Bella. Vamos imitar os nossos respectivos países e voltar para nossas perguntas?"

"Ok, quando é seu aniversário?"

"20 de junho. Vou fazer 25 no próximo ano."

"O meu é em 13 de setembro e como você sabe, apenas completei 21 anos. Sua vez."

Ele olhou para sua lista enquanto sentava-se ao meu lado no sofá, "Uhm, irmãos?".

"Nenhum. Eu sou filha única. Você?"

"Tenho um irmão mais velho, Emmett. Ele está na RAF. É casado com Rosalie e eles têm dois filhos, um menino, Ezra, que tem seis, e uma menina, Emma, que tem três. Agora eles estão vivendo em Suffolk."

Olhei para minha lista, "De onde você é?".

"Uma vila pequena nos arredores de Londres; Kew."

"Já ouvi falar disso. Kew Gardens é perto?"

"Sim. Eles são muito lindos. Costumava visitar lá de vez enquando quando eu era pequeno. Todos os anos eles tem um show internacional e os jardins ficam completamente brilhantes."

Suspirei, "Vi um programa na TV sobre isso. Um dia, vou ver por mim mesma.".

"Então, vai ser um prazer mostra-lo a você." Ele sorriu para mim, recostando-se no sofá, "Agora, minha vez. Bella, de onde você é?".

"Uma pequena cidade na Península de Olympic no estado de Washington chamada Forks."

"O estado de Washington é bastante longe daqui."

"Sim. Eu queria uma mudança de cenário depois que terminei o ensino médio."

"É compreensível." Ele olhou para sua lista, "Como nos conhecemos?".

"Isso é fácil. Nos conhecemos na lanchonete. Você estava procurando por uma xícara de chá decente e eu sabia como fazer isso para você. Ganhei você com minha louca habilidade de fazer chás."

"Sim. É exatamente isso que aconteceu." Ele sorriu para mim.

"É melhor manter a verdade quando pudermos. Sua vez."

"Onde fomos à nossa lua de mel?"

"Não fomos a lugar nenhum? Não podíamos pagar então apenas nos hospedamos em um hotel?" Perguntei isso como uma questão para ver se ela pensava que era uma boa resposta.

Ele acenou em acordo. "Isso agrada. Somos estudantes universitários pobres depois de tudo. Vamos prometer a nós mesmos uma lua de mel de verdade um dia. Sua vez."

"Você me contou sobre seu irmão. Você pode me dizer sobre seus pais?" Sabia que isso ia abrir-me a perguntas que eu não queria responder, mas ainda assim precisava ser dito.

"Meu pai, Carlisle, é um Médico de Trauma; o que você chamaria de um médico de emergências nos Estados Unidos. Minha mãe é arquiteta. Ela é especializada em reformas históricas e é muito boa nisso. Agora ela está trabalhando em uma mansão, cujos alicerces voltam ao século 1100."

"Uau. Isso soa muito interessante. Você é próximo de sua família?"

"Eu diria que sim. Minha mãe está cronometrando minha ausência durante as férias."

"Posso imaginar. Será que eles sabem sobre o problema com o visto?"

"Sim. Foi a primeira coisa que eu disse a eles. Meu pai estava tentando me ajudar, mas eu fui capaz de fazer isso com uma pequena ajuda de minha amiga," Ele sorriu.

"The Beatles," Sorri. Eu era a rainha de referência obscura. Acho que ele descobriria isso depois de um tempo. "Você vai dizer a eles sobre nós?"

"Não disse ainda, mas vou."

"O que você vai dizer?"

"Não sei." Ele olhou para os papéis que estava segurando , com um curioso olhar em seu rosto, "Algo como, 'A garota mais incrível do mundo concordou em se casar comigo e esperava ter um namoro normal e casamento, mas meu visto tinha problemas.'"

Eu engoli. Estava feliz por meus sogros estarem separados de nós por um oceano.

"Você acha que eles vão ficar com raiva?"

"Não. Minha mãe está tentando encontrar-me uma esposa há anos."

"O que você acha que eles vão fazer depois, quando tivermos nossos caminhos separados?"

Ele suspirou, "O que faz qualquer mãe quando isso acontece com seu filho? Vou cruzar essa ponte quando isso acontecer."

Poderia prever a pergunta que viria em seguida. Esperava que eu pudesse dizer sem fazer uma idiota fora de mim.

"Conte-me sobre seus pais?" Pediu ele.

Respirei fundo e agarrei meus dedos juntos, "Meus pais eram Charlie e Renee Swan. Eles morreram.".

Edward ficou chocado, "Eles morreram? Como? Quando?".

Olhei para minhas mãos lutando uma contra a outra, "Eles foram mortos em um acidente de carro. As grandes indústrias ao redor de Forks estavam se construindo. Um dia, quando meus pais estavam viajando para visitar amigos em La Push, a poucos quilômetros de Forks, um caminhão de carga capotou e caiu sobre seu veículo. Eles morreram instantaneamente. Isso aconteceu algumas semanas depois que me formei no ensino médio.".

Minha voz foi ficando mais macia e suave, mas depois que comecei não consegui parar mais, "Estava na casa de minha amiga Alice quando aconteceu. Estávamos planejando ir à praia de La Push com um monte de outros jovens naquele dia. Era para eu encontrar minha mãe e meu pai lá. Alice estava dirigindo e de repente, encontrei um acidente e o tráfego ficou parado por quilômetros. Quando finalmente passamos a cena, reconheci a caminhonete de meu pai. Gritei para Alice parar. Mas quando pulei para fora do carro e corri para o acidente, um dos policiais me agarrou e não me deixou aproximar. Eles não tinham removido os corpos do carro. Estavam com medo de que eu não levasse muito bem. Você deve saber, Edward, todos na minha família se foram. Estou sozinha, então na minha parte realmente não há ninguém que sabe ou se importa que nos casamos sob falsos pretextos."

Edward se sentou. Ele não disse nada. Eu não podia olhar para ele. Estava tentando manter a compostura, mas eu estava falhando. Podia sentir lágrimas brotando e minha garganta apertada.

"Bella," Edward murmurou baixinho.

Virei para ele e sabia que ele podia ver as lágrimas brilhando em meus olhos, "Aconteceu há três anos e meio atrás. Sinto tanto a falta deles." Podia sentir meu lábio inferior tremer, enquanto as primeiras lágrimas começaram a rolar sobre me rosto.

"Bella," Edward disse novamente enquanto me alcançava e recolhia-me em seus braços. Enterrei minha cabeça em seu peito e comecei a chorar de verdade. Estava oprimindo meus sentimentos. Tudo que eu sentia desde o acidente, a depressão miserável que eu tinha experimentado, a casca que eu tinha revirado, meu voo de Forks, minha solidão em meus estudos, o meu desejo de desaparecer , a ligação misteriosa que senti imediatamente por este homem, minha decisão impetuosa de ajuda-lo e os sentimentos confusos que eu estava começando a ter sobre ele. Era uma enxurrada escorrendo de mim (e para a camisa de Edward).

Acalmei-me um pouco e depois, lentamente, fiquei mortificado. Apenas usei meu marido falso, mas real, como um lenço de papel. Esta era provavelmente a última coisa que ele queria de mim. (Forma de estragar as coisas, Bella.) Ele ainda estava me segurando em seus braços e me sentei um pouco, tentando me afastar, "D...D...Desculpe," Consegui dizer.

"Desculpa? Lamento também, Bella. Sinto muito você ter que viver com uma perda tão trágica. Mas não se desculpe por suas lágrimas e não ache que você não possa confiar em mim o suficiente para dizer o que está sentindo. Você não está sozinha por muito tempo. Estamos juntos nessa, querida."

Ele me chamou de querida.

Isso me fez sorrir. Apenas fui de lamentações na miséria a sorrir em um segundo, porque meu marido falso, mas real – frusband (_N/T: Explicação daqui a algumas linhas, se eu contar vai perder a graça_), eu acho – me chamou de querida. (Veja, eu sou louca, como disse no primeiro capítulo.) Meu coração gritava: ELE ME CHAMOU DE QUERIDA. ELE DISSE SIM. ELE DISSE-ME QUE EU O EXCITAVA (ou pelo menos ele mencionou algo sobre como seu corpo responde a mim – mesma coisa.) ELE NÃO FUGIU GRITANDO AINDA!

Sentei-me e olhei para ele, coitado, com lágrimas no rosto, nariz ranhoso de mulher que eu sou e disse, "Você me chamou de querida.".

Ele riu, "Bem, você _é _minha esposa. Você pode ser minha querida também".

"Sou sua frife."

Ele olhou para mim como seu eu fosse louca (Veja, ele sabe disso, também), "Frife?".

"Sim. Esposa falsa, mas real é uma frife. Você é meu frusband, marido falso, mas real."

Edward gargalhou, "Você é louca." (Veja, eu te disse isso.)

Ele me abraçou mais perto, e em seguida, perguntou, "Como podemos ser um falso marido e esposa? Temos uma certidão de casamento real. Tivemos uma cerimônia de casamento real. Nós dissemos um ao outro 'Eu aceito'.".

"Nós não fizemos isso da maneira normal. Quero dizer, você foi tipo forçado a se casar comigo."

"Não fui obrigado a casar com você. Foi uma decisão que eu estava feliz em fazer."

"Bem, isso manteve você aqui, mas você vai admitir que não se casou pelas razões normais."

Ele suspirou novamente, "Isso é verdade, mas por causa das autoridades, vamos precisar fingir que fizemos por razões normais.".

Saí do sofá, "Preciso lavar o rosto e ter uma boa xícara de chá." Olhei timidamente para ele, "Sinto muito sobre sua camisa.".

Ele sorriu suavemente para mim, "Verdadeiramente Bella, estou à sua disposição. Você já esteve sozinha por muito tempo com esse fardo. 'A tristeza partilhada é tristeza pela metade', como minha Avó costumava dizer. Não tenho certeza se concordo com a parte 'metade', mas acho que isso ajuda a saber que você não está sozinha. Tenho camisas em abundância para você usar."

Tudo que eu podia fazer era sussurrar um obrigada aguado e, em seguida, correr para o banheiro. Não podia deixa-lo me ver chorar novamente, não importa o que ele disse – por educação, tenho certeza. Ele provavelmente vai se arrepender desse 'risco', como ele chamou, em breve. Eu precisava colocar minhas calças de menina grande e arrumar as lágrimas.

Além disso, ele me chamou de querida.

* * *

**Bella está cada vez mais louquinha pelo Edward, e da pra perceber que ele também está gostando dela, o que pode tornar esse casamento de mentira bem interessante. A história da morte dos pais da Bella é bem triste, e preciso avisar, a mãe do E**d**ward pode não ser, ham, tão legal, mas ela não será um possível problema por agora, quem sabe em um futuro.**

**Obrigada pelas reviews, eu leio cada uma, fico feliz por gostarem da fic.**

** Comentem bastante que eu volto no sábado!**

**Beijos**

**xx**


	4. Se Estabelecendo

**O Estudante de Intercâmbio**

******Disclaimer:** Essa fanfic pertence a Lady Gwynedd que me autorizou a tradução, Twilight e seus personagem pertencem a Stephenie Meyer, e a mim somente a tradução.**  
Sinopse:** Ele é simplesmente um estudante de intercâmbio à procura de uma xícara decente de chá e Bella fornece isso. Ela acha que ele é completamente perfeito. Quando ele se encontra em um problema, ela se oferece para ajudá-lo; no entanto logo ambos terão muito com o que lidar. Será que o amor verdadeiro vai prevalecer?

* * *

**Capítulo 4 – Se estabelecendo  
**_(Tradução: Ingrid Andrade)_

Quando saí do banheiro, vi que Edward tinha posto a chaleira no fogo e estava olhando para minha escassa coleção de CD's. Eu tinha a maioria das minhas músicas baixadas no iPod*****, então não havia razão nenhuma para comprar CD's agora, além de navegar no iTunes******? Eu poderia desperdiçar um salário com isso. Era a minha maior tentação.

_*__**iPod**__ é uma marca registrada da Apple Inc. e refere-se a uma série de tocadores de áudio digital projetados e vendidos pela Apple._

_**__**iTunes**__ é um reprodutor de áudio desenvolvido pela Apple para reproduzir e organizar música digital. No caso a Bella fala sobre a iTunes Store que é onde você pode comprar CD's, músicas, vídeos, filmes e etc para os produtos compatíveis com o iTunes. Tudo o que tem no iTunes Store é de excelente qualidade e por isso tem que pagar. _

"A maioria das minhas músicas estão no iPod," Eu disse.

"O mesmo aqui. Eu mesmo me livrei de todos os meus CD's. Você tem base para iPod?"

"Não. Se quero música no apartamento, uso o meu computador, mas os alto-falantes estão ruins."

"Ah, então tenho algo para doar com a causa." Ele foi até o armário e puxou uma caixa no chão e tirou uma pequena caixa a partir dela. "Esta é minha base – nossa base, agora. Onde podemos coloca-la?" Tomei a base dele e fui até a penteadeira. Havia uma tomada atrás dela na parede e era o centro do apartamento.

Vi que ele tinha vários itens na caixa que ele tinha puxado para fora do armário: porta retratos, uma lâmpada de mesa, apontador de lápis. "Edward, você pode colocar suas fotos pessoais ao redor. Na verdade, você realmente deve."

Ele sorriu, "Eu poderia apresenta-la a minha família, então. Você pode me ajudar a coloca-los no apartamento." Ele me mostrou a primeira foto, seus pais. Carlisle era um homem notavelmente bonito, com o cabelo tão loiro quase parecia braço. Podia ver que Edward tinha sua mandíbula forte, mas Edward realmente se parecia mais com sua mãe. Esme tinha o mesmo cabelo e os olhos surpreendentemente incomuns verdes. Eles estavam sentados em um banco de um parque juntos. O braço de Carlisle estava em torno de Esme e ela estava se inclinando em direção a ele. Eles pareciam muito felizes.

"Vamos colocar Carlisle e Esme com meus pais." Peguei o porta retrato sobre a pequena mesa que tinha uma lâmpada de sofá e o coloquei ao lado de uma foto de Renee e Charlie. Meu pai, que tinha sido chefe de polícia em Forks, estava em seu uniforme, encostado no balcão da cozinha sorrindo para minha mãe que estava tentando seduzi-lo com uma colher de algo que ela estava cozinhando. Desde que ela era uma cozinheira ruim, sua expressão era de descrença afeiçoada. O sorriso maroto de minha mãe e a expressão viva encapsulada da mulher maravilhosa que eu lembrava e sentia muita falta. Suspirei, mas depois pensei em algo: "Na verdade, não deveríamos ter fotos de nós como um casal também?".

"Ah sim. Isso é um bom ponto. Devemos ter uma história visual."

"Você quer dizer, como fotos de nós juntos em datas?"

"Sim. Isso seria uma boa ideia."

"Bem pensado, mas o que vamos fazer sobre a falta de nosso namoro?"

"Como você é no Photoshop?"

"Não muito boa. Nem tenho o programa no meu computador."

"Não tenha medo, posso fazer isso no meu. Você só tem que me enviar fotos de si mesma e posso fazer uma história instantânea de namoro." Utilizei um pedaço da mobília como uma mesa, provavelmente era ao mesmo tempo uma peça do sofá, do tipo que passava ao longo das costas de um sofá – era longa e estreita – mas me permitiu se espalhar enquanto eu trabalhava.

"Edward, nós poderíamos compartilhar minha mesa. Você pode usar uma extremidade e eu, a outra. Há muito espaço."

Trocamos endereços de e-mail e trabalhamos amigavelmente por um tempo. Encontrei várias fotos de mim mesmas tiradas em torno do campus. Eu tinha feito uma introdução à aula de fotografia durante meu primeiro ano letivo, então há muitas. Então, enquanto Edward trabalhava, coloquei o resto das imagens de sua família ao redor do apartamento, perguntando-lhe sobre cada um. Havia uma foto de seu irmão em seu uniforme da RAF***** com sua família e um pequeno terrier****** que ganhou um olhar apaixonado enquanto eu mostrava para Edward. Fiquei sabendo que era seu cão, Patsy. Quase escondido no fundo da caixa, estava um retrato de Edward e uma menina incrivelmente linda. Eles pareciam ser um casal. Era engraçado como meu estômago deu uma guinada por vê-los aparentemente tão felizes juntos.

_*__**RAF**__ é a Força Aérea Real do Reino Unido._

_**__**Terrier**__ é uma raça de cachorro pequena. Os cães dessa raça são corajosos, resistentes, e têm uma personalidade vívida, enérgica, e quase agressiva. As raças de Terrier foram desenvolvidas nas Ilhas Britânicas. Existem várias raças, e não sei qual é a do Patsy._

"Uh, Edward, quem é nessa foto?"

Ele olhou para ver o que eu estava segurando e torceu a boca, "Essa pode manter dentro da caixa."

"Tudo bem?" A coloquei na caixa, mas olhei para ele interrogativamente.

"Essa é Kate. Nós estávamos namorando antes de eu vir para os EUA."

"Oh." Eu tive um pensamento horrível, "Ela não está esperando por você na volta para casa, ela está?"

"Não." Ele não disse mais nada e eu não queria me intrometer. Bem, na verdade, eu queria bisbilhotar a merda do assunto, mas tinha que respeitar seu espaço.

Coloquei a lâmpada de mesa na mesa ao lado do computador de Edward e o assisti trabalhar um pouco. Ele tinha misturado com sucesso uma meia dúzia de fotos, colocando nós dois juntos em vários eventos e ainda estava trabalhando em mais. Tenho uma grande ideia.

"Edward, vou fazer um scrapbook*****."

_***Scrapbook**__ é uma maneira de definir livros com recortes, é uma técnica muito usada para fazer álbuns. É algo muito comum nos EUA._

Ele olhou para mim interrogativamente.

"Sim. É um bom passatempo para algumas pessoas. Minha mãe tinha todos os tipos de materiais de scrapbook, na verdade, tenho-os em um recipiente de armazenamento sob a cama. Posso colocar nossas 'fotos' em um álbum junto com a narrativa da nossa "história de amor". Funcionará com as autoridades, eu acho.".

"Sim. E podemos tirar mais fotos de nós dois juntos." Eu estava olhando por cima do ombro e vi uma foto de nós dois no nosso "casamento" justamente no ponto onde estávamos dizendo nosso "Eu aceito". Edward e eu estávamos olhando intensamente nos olhos um do outro, de mãos dadas. Eu estava tão cheia de nervos naquele momento, mal podia me lembrar.

"Onde você conseguiu isso?"

"A esposa do Juiz de Paz enviou para mim. Ela estava à espreita como a nossa testemunha e tirou algumas fotos. Ela pediu meu endereço de e-mail antes de sairmos. Você estava trocando para seu uniforme de trabalho."

Olhei para as outras duas fotos em sua tela tiradas ao mesmo tempo. Havia uma foto minha debruçada na mesa da Justiça da Paz, assinando um documento. Edward estava me olhando com uma expressão muito suave no rosto. Ele realmente tinha essa coisa de "fingir" como uma arte.

A última foto foi do beijo. Logo depois que fomos declarados marido e mulher, foi dada a permissão a Edward, como é de costume, para beijar sua noiva. Lembro-me de Edward sorrindo amplamente para mim, então zerou meus lábios. Não foi um beijo de boca aberta, apenas um doce, suave, gentil, mas ainda um beijo de fagulhas voadoras. Lembrei que aquele beijo e o outro foram os mais intensos no fim do dia. Havia uma intensidade notável quando nossos corpos estavam conectados que simplesmente me fere direto. Eu estava começando a me perguntar o quão longe estávamos indo em nosso casamento. A atração física que eu tinha com Edward era magnética e as possibilidades estavam começando a me atormentar.

Então me lembrei da foto de Edward e Kate e todos os meus pensamentos sensuais foram frustrados_. Aqui há dragões_ entoou na minha mente ou na verdade, _Aqui há mágoa_. Eu estava no caminho para a terra da devastação emocional se eu não começasse a me assistir.

Meu estômago roncou, "Edward, você está com fome?".

Ele assentiu, "Começando dessa forma.".

"Você continua trabalhando nisso e vou colocar o jantar. Como se sente com espaguete e molho de carne?"

"Isso soa muito bem," Ele respondeu. Ele estava começando a imprimir nossas fotos.

"Edward," Eu perguntei, "Você poderia imprimir uma adicional, das fotos do casamento, para que possamos coloca-la em um porta retrato para exibir aqui?".

"Essa é uma boa ideia. Qual delas você quer?"

Pensei um pouco. Eu realmente queria aquela tirada enquanto estava assinando nossos documentos. A expressão no rosto de Edward era uma que eu poderia olhar uma e outra vez, mas isso provavelmente não seria um retrato típico de casamento. "Todas elas são boas. Escolha a que você mais gosta."

Como foi que a partir daí nos agradava expor minha mão?

Fiquei surpresa, no entanto quando mais tarde, enquanto nos sentávamos para jantar, Edward levantou uma moldura sobre a mesa entre nós. Era a foto de Edward me observando assinar (Deixe-me assinar). Ele colocou a foto no porta retrato que ocupava a foto de si próprio e Kate. Eu estava indo rasgar aquela otária, na primeira chance que tivesse de ver se ele colocava a nossa foto sobre a antiga. Eu mal podia esperar. Não queria tocar, nem em forma digital, a outra mulher.

"Essa é uma foto doce."

"Sim. Era a minha favorita. Você sabe que no Reino Unido, você realmente não é casado até que tenha uma assinatura, portanto em meu ponto de vista, essa é quando estamos realmente casados."

"Oh." Uau. Eu não sabia o que dizer. Ele sempre me surpreendia.

De repente, seu telefone estava tocando. "Desculpe-me," Ele disse quando saiu para seu telefone. "É o meu pai."

Sabe quando você está lendo um romance, o autor diz 'uma mão fria agarrou seu coração?' Bem, eu já sabia o que sentia. A boca cheia da massa que eu estava mastigando, de repente tinha gosto de papelão.

Edward respondeu ao seu telefone, "Alô?" Eu só podia ouvir a sua parte da conversa, mas era muito evidente o que estava sendo dito. Comecei a me levantar para deixar Edward ter alguma privacidade, mas ele balançou a cabeça e indicou que eu deveria ficar.

"Oi, pai. Como você está indo?"

"Fui muito bem, obrigado. Lamento não ter mantido contato pelos últimos dias, mas tenho estado muito ocupado cuidando de alguns negócios."

"Sim. Bem, a situação do visto foi resolvida em consequência da minha conta, graças a Deus."

"Sim. Eu posso ficar e terminar a minha licenciatura. Sem problemas."

"Uhm... Bem, na verdade... Eu me casei, ontem."

"Sim. Casado."

"Não, estou realmente sério agora."

"Sim. Eu sou casado. Ela é uma garota maravilhosa."

"O nome dela é Bella Swan. Bella Cullen, agora." Ele sorriu para mim e piscou. Eu estava em muito em choque para responder.

"Ela é uma estudante na escola comigo."

"Literatura Inglesa."

"Ela tem 21."

"Bem, por acaso ela é americana, então...".

Houve uma longa pausa aqui, onde Edward ouviu um monte. Em alguns momentos, parecia que ele queria dizer alguma coisa, mas seu pai não estava lhe dando uma chance. Eu estava me sentindo cada vez mais desconfortável.

Finalmente, Edward explodiu, "Não, pai. Não. Eu casei com ela porque a amo, não por causa dos problemas de visto.". Edward estava olhando diretamente para mim enquanto falava. Acho que meu coração parou de bater. Minhas bochechas estavam em chama escarlate e eu queria me afundar no chão e desaparecer. Pelo menos não vamos ter que mentir para os meus pais como isto.

"Sim. O casamento veio mais cedo do que eu tinha previsto, devido ao problema da imigração, mas tudo o que fiz foi para esclarecer a situação para mim."

"Não. Nós fomos ao cartório. Vamos falar sobre o casamento na igreja mais tarde."

"Não, realmente, pai. Ela é uma garota maravilhosa. Você vai ama-la também. Prometo. Ela é linda, engraçada, inteligente, gentil, trabalhadora...".

"Sim. Ela está aqui." Tudo bem, eu estava começando a entrar em pânico. Soou como...

"Espera..." E Ele passou o telefone para mim. Sei que meus olhos estavam prestes a sair da minha cabeça. Meu coração acelerou e olhei para Edward em pavor. "Meu pai quer falar com você, Bella. Por favor?".

Vacilante eu peguei o telefone dele e humildemente disse, "Alô?"

"Olá, Bella. Sou Carlisle Cullen, o pai de Edward. Compreendo que estou a recebendo na família."

Ele tinha um rico, culto sotaque inglês, muito semelhante ao de Edward. "Sim, senhor. Estou feliz em ser a esposa de Edward."

"Bem, lamento que não pude estar lá para a festa e para conhecê-la em pessoa. Nós vamos ter que fazer isso em breve."

"Isso seria muito bom, senhor."

"Por favor, me chame de Carlisle."

"Sim, Carlisle."

"Então, como vocês se conheceram?"

"Eu trabalho na parte da tarde em um restaurante local. Edward gostava do jeito que eu fabricava sua xícara de chá."

Ele riu, "Esse é o meu filho. Então, Bella, seja bem vinda à família.".

"Obrigada, Carlisle."

"Eu poderia falar com Edward novamente, agora?"

"Certamente. Adeus, Carlisle. Foi bom falar com você."

Eu sabia que soava como uma idiota. Entreguei o telefone de volta para Edward.

"Sim?" Edward disse ao telefone.

"Bem, sim. Isso seria maravilhoso. Obrigado."

"Sim, Ela é, pai."

"Adeus." Ele desligou o telefone e olhou para mim. "Bem, isso foi tudo bem."

"Isso foi? Ele foi cordial comigo, mas ele parecia chateado com pontos em sua conversa."

"Ele ficou chocado, mas eu disse a ele o que ele precisava ouvir e ele ficou resignado."

Ah, ele deve dizer quando lhe disse que casou comigo porque me amava. Claro.

"Ele parece um bom homem."

"Ele é. Nunca conheci alguém tão compassivo." Nós limpamos a mesa e trabalhamos amigavelmente juntos, Edward lavou os pratos e eu sequei, colocando-os no lugar.

Quando terminamos, Edward voltou para seu computador e abriu o seu programa de e-mail. "Eu prometi ao papai que iria enviar fotos." Ele anexou às três fotos do nosso casamento e as enviou.

"Seu pai mencionou que se arrependeu, ele e sua mãe não poderiam estar lá para o casamento, mas eles vão fazer isso em breve. O que você acha que ele quis dizer com isso?"

"Minha mãe e meu pai não vieram me visitar nenhuma vez no um ano e meio que estive aqui, então duvido que eles estarão pulando no próximo voo. Ele acha muito difícil sair do trabalho. Tem sido uma reclamação constante de minha mãe ao longo dos anos."

"Oh, isso é um alívio. Seria difícil ter de colocar uma farsa na frente deles."

Edward olhou para mim e acenou especulativamente, "Eu entendo, mas que traz à tona algo a mais. Os nossos amigos aqui."

"Na escola, você quer dizer?"

"Sim."

"Eu não tenho muitos amigos. Ao longo dos últimos anos, tenho sido uma espécie de retirada e por isso não queria estar muito perto de pessoas. Eu estava consumida pela dor; Pensei que todas as pessoas pudessem ver sobre mim. Alice Brandon é minha melhor amiga. Ela e eu crescemos juntas e foi por causa de Alice que eu vim aqui, para a escola. Nós dividíamos quartos nos últimos dois anos, mas ela está apaixonada por Jasper Withlock por muito tempo. Ele finalmente a convenceu de morar com ele. Na verdade, ele disse que eu poderia ir junto também, mas isso era muito estranho. Havia nenhuma maneira que eu ia dividir um apartamento com duas pessoas que não conseguiam manter as suas mãos fora do outro. Então, acabei aqui por mim mesma. Alice e Jasper foram para o Texas, sua casa, para uma parada. Ela sabe um pouco sobre você."

Edward piscou, "Ela sabe?"

"Sim. Eu tinha mencionado você algumas vezes."

"Por quê?"

"Honestamente, eu tenha de passado muito tempo com você ao longo dos últimos meses. Você foi obrigado a entrar na conversa."

Edward sorriu, "Acho que sim. Será que ela vai se surpreender?".

Dei de ombros, "Ela vai ficar puta. Ela deveria ser minha dama de honra." Notei sua surpresa. "Foi algo que concordamos quando tínhamos dez anos de idade. Mas, ela é uma amiga boa o suficiente para querer me ver feliz. Ela vai gostar de você, eu acho, após o choque inicial."

"Meus colegas tem me provocado sobre você desde que começou a entrar no refeitório. Não, nós não vamos surpreendê-los um pouco. Será que seus amigos são um problema?"

"Todos eles te veem e você conheceu a maioria deles enquanto nós comíamos nosso almoço no lobby de Engenharia. Não que eles estariam muito surpresos." Ele abriu seu editor de fotos novamente e imprimiu duas fotos no tamanho de carteira de nós dizendo nossos votos. "Nós poderíamos mostrar isto, a prova para eles." Peguei uma delas e enfiei na minha mochila. Ele estava deslizando a sua na carteira.

Deixei escapar um grande suspiro.

"O que foi isso?" Edward perguntou.

"É tão real. É meio esmagador para mim, às vezes."

Edward alcançou até onde minha mão estava descansando sobre a mesa do computador e apertou-a, "Não se preocupe. Tudo vai dar certo.".

Eu sorri para ele em agradecimento. Ele era muito reconfortante. Eu esperava que ele estivesse certo. Trabalhamos juntos na convivência tranquila pelo resto da noite. Edward estava trabalhando em um projeto de engenharia e eu tinha desentocado os materiais de scrapbook da minha mãe. Fiquei feliz em encontrar um álbum vazio e poderia utiliza-lo para a "História da Sra. E Sr. Edward Cullen". Tinha ficado um bom começo quando comecei a bocejar.

"Acho que preciso ir para a cama. Estou murchando aqui."

Edward sorriu, "As luzes te incomodam?"

"Não muito."

"Tenho mais algum trabalho para fazer nesse projeto que estou trabalhando e depois vou para a cama, tudo bem?"

"Isso é bom, Edward."

Logo eu tinha tomado banho e estava escondida na cama. Eu tinha saído com alguma roupa de cama para o futon de Edward, após sua repetida recusa teimosa por eu sair da cama maior. Eu estava muito cansada para discutir com ele. Pouco antes de adormecer, me lembrei de algo, "Edward?" Eu chamei.

Ouvi a sua voz por trás do biombo, "Sim, Bella."

"Acho que deveria avisá-lo; Eu falo dormindo."

* * *

**Já descobrimos que o Edward tinha uma namorada na Inglaterra, hum, o que vocês acham que essa informação pode fazer na vida deles? E perceberam que eles não contaram para ninguém sobre o casamento ser só para ele ficar nos EUA, falam para todos que é por amor. Bella fala dormindo e isso será interessante em alguns capítulos.**

**Agradeço a todas que estão lendo e comentando, o número de leitoras só aumenta, então não tenham vergonha, comentem. Eu gosto muito de ver a reação e teoria de vocês.**

**Beijos**

**xx**


	5. O Início

**O Estudante de Intercâmbio**

******Disclaimer:** Essa fanfic pertence a Lady Gwynedd que me autorizou a tradução, Twilight e seus personagem pertencem a Stephenie Meyer, e a mim somente a tradução.**  
Sinopse:** Ele é simplesmente um estudante de intercâmbio à procura de uma xícara decente de chá e Bella fornece isso. Ela acha que ele é completamente perfeito. Quando ele se encontra em um problema, ela se oferece para ajudá-lo; no entanto logo ambos terão muito com o que lidar. Será que o amor verdadeiro vai prevalecer?

* * *

**Capítulo 5 – O Início**

_(Tradução: Ingrid Andrade)_

O sinal sonoro do meu despertador soava fraco e débil, mas ainda me acordou como eu esperava. Eu tinha o turno do café da manhã na lanchonete e isso significa sair da cama às 5h00 para chegar ao trabalho às 5h45. Eu odiava o turno da manhã, mas precisava do dinheiro. Infelizmente, concordei em trabalhar nesse turno antes de saber que haveria alguém compartilhando meu pequeno apartamento hoje. Eu defini meu alarme e coloquei o relógio embaixo do meu travesseiro na noite anterior. Rezei para um Deus misericordioso que verá que eu acordei. Ele o fez.

Eu calmamente deslizei para fora da cama, esperando que não fosse acordar Edward que estava dormindo no futon na parte principal da sala. Puxei o cobertor até a minha cama e afofei os travesseiros, então fui na ponta dos pés silenciosamente para o banheiro. Estava escuro no apartamento e eu não queria ligar a luz, com medo de Edward acordar.

Prendi a respiração enquanto passei sua forma dormindo. Eu poderia vagamente ver o contorno de seu corpo. Seu torso estava nu e sua mão foi arremessada para o lado do futon. O lençol e cobertor tinham deslizado para baixo, em torno de seus quadris. Acelerei ao seu redor e cautelosamente abri a porta do banheiro. Eu deixei meu uniforme lá na noite anterior, para que pudesse me vestir lá sem perturbar meu _frusband_.

Havia duas escovas de dente no porta escovas de dente.

_Havia duas escovas de dente no porta escovas de dente!_

Vendo a minha escova de dente simplesmente aproximando-se da sua reforçou o fato de que estávamos morando juntos. Nós nos casamos. Nós estávamos dividindo um banheiro e o um porta escovas de dente. Eu acho que estava em choque.

Eu rapidamente lavei o rosto, escovei os dentes e cabelo, e coloquei o básico de maquiagem. Puxei meu cabelo em um coque na parte de trás da minha cabeça e em seguida tirei o pijama, facilitando a minha meia-calça, depois seguido com meu sutiã e deslizante (você tinha que usar um deslizamento com aquele poliéster estúpido por causa do conforto). Coloquei meu vestido rosa podre e abotoei a bainha do corpete. O avental, o chapéu e rede de cabelo iriam esperar até que eu começasse a trabalhar.

Poxa! Eu deixei meus grandes e largos sapatos ortopédicos debaixo da cama e teria que voltar para eles.

Após a luminosidade do banheiro, o apartamento estava escuro e eu estava praticamente cega enquanto imaginava o caminho que precisava passar para chegar a minha cama. Segurando a respiração tentei me mover além do futon quando eu tropecei para o lado dele. Ele me jogou, desequilibrando-me, e caí em cima do meu Príncipe Encantado dormindo.

Braços de ferro fecharam ao meu redor e me encontrei sendo puxada possessivamente em seu peito. Nossos corpos estavam alinhados do quadril ao peito e a proximidade era uma tortura para todos os meus sentidos, o atrito, seu cheiro, seu calor. Eu poderia estar em seus braços durante todo o dia e não reclamaria nem um pouco.

"Bella?" Sua voz sonolenta disse, suas mãos se moviam até minha cintura.

"Oh, Edward," Eu sussurrei, "Eu sinto muito. Tropecei e caí. Eu não podia ver no escuro.".

Suas mãos estavam explorando minhas costas, "Você tem seu uniforme de garçonete vestido?".

"Sim. Eu tenho que ir para o trabalho," Lutei um pouco e ele me soltou, eu me sentei. "Estava tentando tanto não te acordar."

"Não tem problema. Eu ia conseguir de qualquer maneira," Ele acendeu seu abajur ao lado de seu futon/cama. Seu peito nu estava glorioso. Eu mal podia arrancar meus olhos.

"Você é estudante universitário. Este é o fim de semana. Você deveria dormir até meio-dia!"

"Eu nunca fui capaz de dormir assim. Levanto-me com o sol. Essa é uma razão pela qual eu nunca tive companheiro de quarto."

"Vou te dar uma carona," Ele disse.

"Não é necessário, Edward. Eu costumo andar."

Ele fez uma careta para mim, "Você anda para o trabalho no escuro, às 5h30 da manhã?".

"Eu normalmente não trabalho no turno da manhã."

Ele balançou a cabeça, "Oh, minha querida Bella. Você toma riscos que não deve consigo mesma." Ele tirou o casaco e, em seguida, agarrou a minha e estendeu para que eu pudesse coloca-lo. Ele gentilmente me virou e me puxou para mais perto dele pela lapela do meu casaco. Ele se inclinou e me beijou suavemente nos lábios. Eu estava tão assoberbada com a coisa da '_Minha querida Bella_', sei que minha boca estava escancarada em reverência estúpida, então quando nossos lábios se encontraram, ele imediatamente abriu sua própria e gentilmente acariciou meus lábios com a língua.

Sabe quando, nos romances, eles dizem 'o tempo parou'? Tudo bem. Eu já sabia o que sentia, também.

O beijo de Edward afiava o fogo pelo meu corpo; derretido, tiro de lava sem dor em minhas veias. As batidas do meu coração eram tudo que eu podia ouvir enquanto seu beijo causava danos em todo o meu autocontrole e auto preservação. Oh. Meu. Deus. (Eu não era muito religiosa, mas eu ainda não gostava de invocar o Grande Homem quando eu estava no auge do desejo).

Edward interrompeu o beijo, sorriu suavemente para mim e disse, "Já que você não cuida de si mesmo, você vai me deixar?".

Eu não tinha resposta para ele. Não queria ser o seu caso de caridade: o luto aflito, coeducacional solitária que precisava de alguém para fazer tudo ir embora. Eu não queria que ele me quisesse assim, mas como é que eu quero que ele me queira? Na verdade, realmente, como é que eu _o quero_? Fora do saltar dos seus ossos, eu realmente não sei. Então, não respondi a sua pergunta.

"Se eu não sair agora, vou me atrasar," Foi tudo o que eu disse.

Ele acenou a cabeça, em seguida pegou a minha mão e me levou até seu carro. Nós dirigimos em silêncio os poucos quarteirões até a lanchonete. Edward desligou o motor enquanto eu estava saindo do carro. Olhei para ele interrogativamente. "Posso entrar e ter um café da manhã?" Ele perguntou.

Eu sorri, "Certamente. O melhor café da manhã na cidade." Nós andamos para a lanchonete juntos, a mão de Edward a minha volta. Todos os meus colegas de trabalho notaram. Edward tomou seu lugar habitual no balcão e voltei à cozinha para o relógio e obtive o resto do meu uniforme.

Angela, que esperava quadros comigo, me deu um olhar astuto. "Então, o que há com o Sr. McDreamy lhe trazendo para trabalhar hoje, Ducks?" Angela era uma grande amiga. Havíamos trabalhado juntas desde que comecei na lanchonete e tínhamos desenvolvido uma boa relação de trabalho. Ela e o resto da equipe da lanchonete tinham notado Edward vindo sempre quando eu estava trabalhando e tinham me provocado impiedosamente sobre ele.

"É uma longa história," Eu disse.

"Histórias longas fazem boas histórias, mas seus lábios parecem um pouco inchados. Posso adivinhar onde isto acaba."

Olhei para ela com surpresa e corei, corri para o espelho que estava pendurado acima da pia do banheiro. Meus lábios pareciam um pouco vermelhos e talvez, um pouco, como se tivesse acabado de ser beijada. Toquei-os com espanto e lembrei. Ohhhhhh. É melhor parar de pensar sobre ISSO. Eu tinha que trabalhar.

Angela estava rindo de mim enquanto eu a passava e fui para o salão da lanchonete. Edward ficou lá esperando por mim, seu rosto se iluminou quando me viu. Gahhh. Ele era lindo.

"O que você tem nesta manhã?"

"Você," Ele brincou.

Corei de novo e ouvi as risadinhas de Angela atrás de mim.

"Eu não estou no cardápio, senhor."

"Ah, muito ruim," Ele olhava para folha laminada que listava as nossas ofertas de café da manhã e perguntou, "O que você sugere?"

"Tudo é bom. Está com muita fome?"

Ele deu de ombros, "Um pouco.".

"Ovos e bacon? Torradas no lado? Café? Chá?".

"Sim. Ficarei com meus ovos fritos com gemas moles, torradas de trigo integral, e, claro, chá."

Sorrindo, coloquei seu pedido e fui começar a sua torrada e chá. Angela estava fazendo café. "Então, vocês dois são um casal, agora?"

"Acho que posso dizer isso," Eu murmurei.

"Oh oh!" Angela riu, "Ele levou tempo o suficiente. Era sempre raios de sol, borboletas e pássaros azuis pequeninos entre os dois quando ele iria aparecer aqui. Você vai ter que me dizer como isso aconteceu?".

"Shhh, Angela, mais tarde!" Mas ela me fez pensar, havia algo entre Edward e eu até então? Tanto que até outras pessoas notaram?

Eu trouxe o chá para ele (eu tinha meu estoque de PG Tips escondidos). "Aproveite, Edward. Sua comida chegará em breve."

"Aqui vamos nós, Daisy." O cozinheiro nunca chamou alguém pelo seu verdadeiro nome. Eu sempre fui Daisy por algum motivo. Peguei as torradas de Edward, com manteiga e as cortei e coloquei na frente dele. Roubei um jornal para ele ao longo do caminho.

"Pensei que você pode querer ler isso enquanto come."

"Obrigado, Daisy." Oh cara. Ele tinha ouvido o cozinheiro.

Olhei para ele, "Você não gosta do meu nome de verdade?".

Ele sorriu de volta, "Sim. Eu amo seu _nome de verdade_." Ele olhou para mim quase com ternura. "Mas Daisy combina com você, também."

Eu sorri, balancei a cabeça, e fui trabalhar. Ele ama meu nome verdadeiro? Então me lembrei, ontem quando ele estava falando com seu pai ele me chamou de Bella Cullen. É aquele que era meu nome verdadeiro agora? Uau. As consequências do que eu tinha feito eram como ondinhas em um lago. Em breve todos os aspectos da minha vida seriam afetados.

Edward leu o jornal enquanto comia, às vezes olhava para cima para me ver enquanto eu servia meus outros clientes. Na verdade, ele tomou dois bules de chá enquanto estava sentado lá.

Quando houve uma calmaria nos clientes, eu ia falar com ele, que é o que normalmente fazíamos antes de nos casarmos. Pensei que era melhor manter nosso comportamento normal caso houvesse agentes do INS* nos espiando. Além disso, eu queria falar com ele. Ele me disse que ia voltar ao apartamento e lavar roupas e perguntou quando eu estaria fora do trabalho. Eu lhe disse às 14h e ele balançou a cabeça, se levantou, colocou 20 dólares no balcão e disse que iria me ver depois. Eu o assisti sair com uma expressão perplexa no rosto até que Angela se aproximou e disse, "Tudo bem. Dê!"

_***INS: **__Serviço de Imigração e Naturalização. É o que toma conta da parte de vistos e imigrações no EUA. No caso, o Edward tem o visto permanente porque ele se casou com a Bella que é americana, mas como explicado o casamento tem que ser real. Para eles saberem se é real, eles fazem entrevistas conjugais e até podem espionar o casal nos lugares._

"Dar o quê?"

"O que aconteceu entre vocês dois. Sei que tem algo. Diga-me!"

"Uhm. Nós nos casamos?" Arrisquei.

"Pare de brincar comigo. O que está acontecendo entre vocês dois?"

"Não realmente. Nós nos casamos há dois dias."

"Você está de sacanagem comigo?"

"Não." Fui limpar o balcão.

"Isso foi um pouco repentino, não foi?"

"Foi, mas parecia certo."

"Oh, Bella. Você realmente se casou com o cara?" Ela olhou para mim incrédula.

"Sim."

Angela balançou a cabeça, "Acho que você sabia o que estava fazendo." Ela parou por um momento e depois olhou maliciosamente para mim. "Então, como ele é na cama?"

"Oh, ANGELA!" Eu gritei. Estou certa de que cada capilar na minha cara estourou com o fluxo de sangue que meu embaraço lançou neles. Clientes e colegas de trabalho igualmente pararam o que estavam fazendo e olharam para nós.

Angela riu e se virou para multidão, em sua maioria frequentadores, e disse, "Bella se casou outro dia com aquele pedaço bonito que acabou de sair daqui.".

Aplausos e risadas inundaram o pequeno restaurante e eu só queria rastejar para um canto e morrer. Angela nunca foi alguém com tato, tanto quanto eu a amava. Eu trabalhei o resto da manhã tranquilamente reconhecendo as congratulações e evitando as provocações. Quando tive minha pausa de trinta minutos, coloquei meu casaco e fui para a mesa de piquenique atrás do restaurante. Era aonde os fumantes iam para obter seus reparos, mas estava vazio agora. Eu trouxe meu celular comigo e liguei para Edward.

"Bella," Ele respondeu de imediato, "Como você está?".

"Estou morrendo aqui. Eu disse a Angela que tinha me casado e ela anunciou para a lanchonete inteira."

Eu ouvi Edward gargalhar, "Bem, pelo menos você acaba com isso. Eles vão encontrar outra coisa para conversas sobre antes de muito tempo," Um ônibus passou onde eu estava sentada e Edward ouviu, "Onde você está?"

"Sentada na mesa de piquenique no lado de fora. Eu precisava sair de lá."

"Quando a sua pausa vai acabar?"

"Em cerca de 25 minutos."

"Posso passar com você?"

"Claro." Eu estava pensando no que ele queria falar no telefone, mas alguns minutos depois, o vi correndo pela rua que levava do nosso apartamento. Ele tinha seu telefone perto da orelha e sorriu quando viu que eu o tinha visto chegando.

Fechei meu telefone e me levantei quando ele se aproximou de mim. Quando ele estava perto o suficiente, colocou os braços ao meu redor e me deu um beijo de olá. (Parafusos de relâmpagos. Acho que nunca consigo me cansar disso.).

"É um pouco frio para estar sentada aqui fora," Ele disse.

"Eu não estou não fortificada." Lhe entreguei um copo de isopor de chá quente fixado do jeito que ele gostava (agora estava da maneira que eu gostava dele, também). "Nós podemos compartilhar."

Ele sorriu feliz para mim, "Você realmente é uma menina depois, meu coração." Ele bebeu o chá com satisfação.

"Edward, eu posso fazer uma pergunta estranha?"

"É claro. Você pode me perguntar qualquer coisa."

"Por que você me beija?"

Bem, saber se na verdade significava que eu poderia perguntar para ele ou não, ele definitivamente não estava esperando essa pergunta. Ele soltou uma risada, "Porque eu gosto." Ele olhou para mim como se eu estivesse destinada ao Looney Bin*.

_***Looney Bin**__ é um grupo de comediantes americanos._

"Você gosta?" Eu perguntei ceticamente.

"Sim, você é uma mulher tola; Eu gosto. Você tem lábios muito beijáveis." Ele balançou a cabeça e com uma voz suave e um pouco preocupada disse, "É claro, não vou te beijar se você não quiser.".

"Uhm. Bem, eu gosto, também. Eu só queria saber se você estava fazendo isso para o fingimento."

"Não. Eu prometo, eu faço isso porque às vezes expressa o que sinto melhor do que as palavras podem no momento."

Ele me olhou penetrantemente, "Como uma questão de verdade, venha aqui e irei demonstrar...". Ele se se encostou à ponta da mesa de piquenique e me puxou, de modo que eu estava em pé entre seus joelhos. Nesta posição, ele não tinha mais que se inclinar. Ele soltou minhas mãos e colocou seus braços ao meu redor, um deles indo até a parte de trás da minha cabeça suavemente para guiar a minha para a dele.

Quando nossos lábios se tocaram neste momento, o meu mundo explodiu. Seus lábios brincaram com minha entrada, as nossas línguas se encontraram e ele aprofundou o beijo. Eu passei um braço em volta da cintura e um no pescoço para que eu pudesse finalmente fazer o que eu sonhava em fazer desde que o vi pela primeira vez há meses atrás, entrelaçar meus dedos em sua gloriosa cabeleira.

Eu estava voando, subindo, tocando estrelas, nadando no profundo, águas claras. Fogos escondidos dentro de mim brilhantemente explodiram no inferno. Eu podia sentir que Edward estava lá, junto comigo. Apertei-me contra ele e ouvi um gemido. Eu não tinha certeza se era meu ou dele. Isso não importava. Nós nos beijamos e beijamos um pouco mais.

De repente, ouvimos alguém limpar a garganta, "Uhm, desculpe-me, mas devemos ir embora pela ruína ou algo assim?".

Nós interrompemos culpados. Angela estava lá com o cozinheiro, rindo de suas cabeças. Edward ainda segurou a minha mão enquanto eu me afastava dele.

"Você vai voltar ao trabalho, chickie?" Angela perguntou. Eu apressadamente olhei para o relógio e vi que minha pausa tinha passado há cinco minutos. Edward e eu estávamos ali na viela preenchendo meus 20 minutos e nunca percebi. Uau.

"Eu sinto muito, o tempo ficou longe de mim." Eu olhei para Edward e sorri timidamente, "Vou te ver quando eu chegar em casa.".

Ele sorriu abertamente de volta para mim. "Eu vou levá-la para casa."

"Você não precisa, Edward."

"Este é o meu prazer."

"Aw, Bella, apenas o deixe levá-la. Vocês são recém-casados. Provavelmente o mata até mesmo ficar longe quando você tem que trabalhar."

Edward se inclinou, me beijou na bochecha, nos despedimos e voltei a trabalhar. Eu não me lembro de nada sobre o resto do meu turno, exceto que meus lábios ainda formigavam pelos beijos de Edward.

Às 13h45, Edward apareceu na lanchonete para me acompanhar até em casa. Foi um tempo lento na lanchonete e eu estava fazendo o meu lado do trabalho, então ele se sentou comigo e me ajudou a enrolar o resto dos talheres. Eu cronometrei a saída as duas e Edward me acompanhou de mãos dadas pela rua.

"Além de lavar sua roupa, o que você fez hoje?" Eu perguntei.

"Eu trabalhei em alguns projetos para Structural Members, que eu estava fazendo na noite passada. Oh, e aliás, eu encontrei um site que lista as perguntas de uma entrevista conjugal da INS. Elas são muito complexas. Muitas das questões refletem atividades diárias da vida e muitas são extremamente pessoais."

"Como o quê?"

"Eu vou te mostrar quando chegarmos em casa."

Casa. Ele chamou nosso apartamento, casa. Com uma pontada, eu pensei que da última vez que eu realmente tive uma casa foi quando meus pais estavam vivos. Isso me distraiu por um momento até que eu entendi o seu significado silencioso. As perguntas do INS eram tão pessoais que ia ser constrangedor para Edward e eu discuti-las. Mas nós tínhamos que discutir. Acho que eu poderia olhar uma noite desconfortável pela frente.

Estávamos entrando no prédio quando Edward acrescentou, "Além disso, minha mãe ligou hoje.".

Olhei para ele e perguntei, "O que ela tinha a dizer?".

Ele parou por pouco e depois disse, "Ela não pode esperar para conhecê-la.".

"Oh menino. Será que ela vai me dar um pedaço de sua mente?"

"Eu não penso assim, mas ela está muito desapontada por não esperarmos ela e meu pai voarem, para que eles pudessem estar em nosso casamento."

"Eu sinto muito. Não quero que seus pais fiquem chateados com você por mim."

Nós alcançamos o nosso apartamento e Edward abriu a porta e a manteve aberta para eu passar. Levei meu casaco para encontrar Edward encostado na porta olhando para mim.

"Bella, eles não estão chateados com você em tudo. Na verdade, estão muito gratos. Eles sabem que sem você ter concordado em casar comigo, eu estaria fazendo as malas e indo para casa agora."

Mas eu não estava permitindo isso, "Honestamente, estamos ajudando um ao outro. Posso dar ao luxo de ficar aqui agora. Eu não tinha certeza que eu iria fazê-lo no próximo mês.".

Tirei meu avental e me abaixei para desamarrar meus sapatos de senhora de idade. (Eu reclamava muito sobre os sapatos feios, mas eles realmente me ajudam a manter-me em pé por horas no momento). Edward estava observando cada movimento meu. Eu estava começando a me sentir um pouco autoconsciente.

"Edward, eu usualmente tomo uma ducha quente ou um banho depois que saio do trabalho. Só tenho que me livrar desse cheiro gorduroso. Me dá licença, um pouco?"

"Certamente. Vou fazer um chá, certo?"

"Tudo bem. Isso é bom."

Peguei algumas roupas do meu armário e fui ao banheiro. Estava tentando decidir se eu queria um banho ou uma ducha. Um banho seria mais relaxante, mas Edward estava fazendo chá e eu não queria fazê-lo esperar ao meu redor, então era a ducha. Quando saí, o chá me esperava na mesa. Próximo a ele estava uma pequena pilha de papéis.

"Eu pensei que podíamos falar sobre as perguntas da entrevista enquanto tínhamos nosso chá."

Oh, oh. Não podia esperar para ver o que elas eram.

Nós nos sentamos confortavelmente um ao lado do outro no futon. Todos os vestígios que Edward o tinha usado como uma cama na noite passada se foram. Ele me viu olhando e disse, "Acho que preciso esconder a minha cama, no caso de visitas surpresas.".

"Isso faz sentido." Eu estava olhando para as perguntas e vi que elas foram divididas em 10 seções diferentes que variavam de 'Desenvolvimento de Seu Relacionamento' para o plano do nosso apartamento. Olhei-as e pareciam bastante detalhadas, mas inofensivas, até que cheguei à seção intitulada 'Quarto'.

Tudo começou inocentemente: 'Qual é o tamanho de sua cama?' e sim, de fato, 'Quem dorme em qual lado da cama' estava lá. Mas então, acerca da quinta questão era 'Que tipo de controle de natalidade você usa?' Engoli em seco. E eu corei. Olhei para Edward, que estava me olhando com um sorriso torcido no rosto.

"Oh," É tudo que eu disse.

"Eu sei," É o que ele disse.

Eu tomei um gole de chá, "Vamos acabar com isso. 'Que tipo de controle de natalidade que usamos? '".

"Abstinência?" Ele sugeriu.

"Não acho que eles vão comprar isso, Edward."

"É a resposta honesta."

"Mas não acho que muitos noivos evitam. Eles vão pensar que estamos fingindo isso."

"Você provavelmente está certa."

"Mas honestamente, a verdade é que estou em contraceptivos orais. Posso usá-los para me ajudar com as cólicas. Eu costumava sofrer um pouco com elas e era realmente uma dor de se colocar na cama por dois dias no mês, não sendo capaz de fazer qualquer coisa, porém lamentava. Minha mãe finalmente me levou a um médico que sugeriu a pílula. Tem funcionado muito bem."

Eu provavelmente estava lhe dizendo muito mais informações do que ele queria saber. Mas eu vi a pergunta seguinte. 'Quando foi o último período menstrual seu/de sua esposa?' e era pior, então como arrancando um band-aid, tagarelei. "E meu último período menstrual foi no dia primeiro do mês. Meus períodos são sempre em torno do início do mês."

Ele estava corando um pouco agora, também, e eu me senti mal. "Sinto muito se estou envergonhando você, Edward.".

Ele me olhou surpreso, "Não. É claro que você não está me envergonhando. É apenas uma informação profundamente pessoal e acho que, no curso natural dos acontecimentos, a gente aprender essas coisas um do outro. Isso só parece um pouco artificial. Mas é necessário.".

As perguntas que seguiram foram de rotina, 'Quantas janelas no quarto', 'Você deixa todas as luzes acesas quando dorme', mas depois era, 'Seu marido é circuncidado?'.

Adorável. Nós agora começamos a falar sobre o órgão estrutural de Edward.

Eu o olhei e ele simplesmente balançou a cabeça. (Secretamente, eu estava tentando imaginar como parecia. Squee*!).

_***Squee**__ é uma gíria que significa animação, excitação e coisas do gênero. A Bella sempre fala isso._

Tudo bem, Bella. Não vá lá! Avante. Mas avante era pior.

'Qual é a sua posição preferida?'

Sim. Elas significam sexo. Eles até mesmo deram exemplos 'missionária*', 'cãozinho**', 'vaqueira***'. (Vaqueira? Há uma posição chamada vaqueira?).

**_*Missionária:_**_ Tem várias posições assim, no caso eu não sei qual é, pois tem que ser uma especifica... No link tem algumas posições missionárias: www . cosmopolitan / sex - love / missionary - sex - positions_

**_**Cãozinho:_** _www . menshealth sexpositionmaster / sex - positions / rearentry . html_

**_***Vaqueira:_**_ www . menshealth sexpositionmaster / sex - positions/ cowgirlshelper . html_

Tomei outro grande gole de chá e olhei para Edward em embaraço. "Bem?"

Ele tinha um brilho provocante nos olhos. "Então, Bella, qual é a sua posição preferida?"

Se eu pudesse morrer logo em seguida no comando, acho que eu teria.

Você vê, eu sou uma incomum estudante de faculdade de 21 anos. Desde que meus pais morreram, a coisa mais distante da minha mente era um encontro ou ter um namorado. Minhas emoções eram muito cruas e machucavam. Eu passei os últimos três anos me escondendo na literatura e meus estudos.

Antes disso, eu morava na pequena cidade de Forks, onde eu havia conhecido todos os bebês juntos e namorar um deles parecia um pouco incestuoso. Além disso, meu pai era Chefe de Polícia e possuía armas. Grandes armas. Então, para fazer uma longa história curta, eu era virgem. Na verdade, quase nunca fui beijada.

Eu murmurei, "Eu não tenho uma posição favorita.".

"Você gosta de todas elas?"

Acho que os vasos capilares no meu rosto tinham acabado de se dar e permaneceram vermelhos agora, "Eu realmente não sei. Nunca tive qualquer experiência.".

Edward olhou para mim, perplexo, então suas características de repente suavizaram num olhar gentil, terno que ele tem me dado ultimamente. "Vamos apenas dizer que somos novatos e até agora temos invocado a posição missionária e deixar ir assim."

"Tudo bem." Eu circulei posição missionária no questionário e pensei em estar na posição de missionária com Edward. E eu pensei sobre isso. E pensei sobre isso. E... Eu estava ficando sexualmente excitada?

Hoo menino. Hora para outra xícara de chá. Levantei-me e peguei nossas canecas, "Mais chá, Edward?".

Ele sorriu agradecido, "Sim, por favor. Precisamos ter um bule de chá, no entanto. É a única maneira de fazer o chá adequado.".

"Talvez eles me deixem trazer um pra casa da lanchonete," Eu disse.

Fazer o chá levou minha mente para fora do membro de Edward, o estilo missionária, e o que quer que seja no mundo 'vaqueira'. Alguém poderia morrer de curiosidade sexual frustrada? Eu poderia ser a primeira.

Nós fizemos nosso caminho através das oito páginas de perguntas e fez muito bem, eu pensei. A maior parte era apenas observar o que estava lá. 'Qual é a cor do seu tapete?'. 'Quanto dinheiro seu cônjuge faz?'. 'Qual marca de xampu seu cônjuge faz uso?'.

Havia uma pergunta na seção 'filhos' que me levou a sonhar novamente um dia: 'Você quer filhos? Quantos? Quando?'.

Decidimos que queríamos ter filhos, mas não tínhamos certeza de quantos e levaria isso quando chegasse, mas certamente não queríamos até que fossemos financeiramente estáveis e com o acabamento de nossos estudos.

Mas então eu estava pensando em ter um bebê de olhos verdes, pouco se parecia comigo enquanto eu o segurava em meus braços e suspirei.

"O que há de errado, Bella?" Ele sempre estava atento aos meus humores.

"Só estou um pouco cansada. O que você quer para o jantar?".

"Eu vou fazer isso hoje à noite. Porque você não tira um cochilo e eu vou começar a refeição. Vou acordá-la quando estiver pronto."

"Você tem certeza, Edward?"

"Tenho. Vá em frente, agora."

Então, me estendi na cama sob o edredom e me afastei para um sono cheio de sonhos sobre bebês que levaram a sonhos sobre posições e membros, e todos os tipos de coisas deliciosas.

Eu mencionei que falo no meu sono?

Acordei com Edward sentado ao lado da cama, escovando suavemente meu cabelo por trás da testa, "Hora de acordar, Bella. O jantar está pronto." Ele tinha um pequeno sorriso bonito em seu rosto e eu sabia que minha boca esteve em ação, ao vivo, relatando os meus sonhos.

"Oh merda. Eu estava falando, eu não estava?"

"Um pouco." Seu sorriso bonito pequeno cresceu para um sorriso bonito grande.

"Oh merda. Estou mortificada."

"Você se lembra o que estava sonhando, Bella?"

"Sim. Mas não tenho certeza, devido a minha boca traidora, você poderia me dizer."

"Bem, você chamou meu nome, então voltei aqui para descobrir o que você queria. Fiquei encantando ao saber que você literalmente _me queria_."

Oh caramba. Isso era pior do que eu pensava. Eu só olhava para ele.

"Você sabe, Bella, se você gostaria de explorar um relacionamento físico comigo, me agradaria além de qualquer dúvida, mas estive pensando que talvez esse tipo de coisa é prematura e que devemos esperar. Quero que você seja positiva, seja confortável com tudo primeiro. Então, seria meu prazer te amar do jeito que fomos feitos."

Meu coração gaguejou um pouco. Era um tipo diferente de gagueira que eu havia sentido antes. Este não foi sobre o seu magnetismo físico, tanto quanto era sobre o homem que eu estava percebendo que ele era. Ele era bom, bondoso, um homem honesto. E acho que eu estava começando realmente a sentir mais do que apenas admiração por ele.

Acho que eu estava começando a amá-lo.

* * *

**Esse capítulo é amorzinho demais, esses dois me deixam ao ponto da diabetes de tanta doçura! **

**Demorou, mas chegamos. A divulgação de BDII está cosnumindo muito meu tempo e o da Ingrid, já que nós duas temos responsabilidades com sites, então paciência que as coisas vão sair!  
**

**Comentem please!  
**

**Beijos  
**

**xx  
**


	6. Surpresas de Natal

**O Estudante de Intercâmbio**

******Disclaimer:** Essa fanfic pertence a Lady Gwynedd que me autorizou a tradução, Twilight e seus personagem pertencem a Stephenie Meyer, e a mim somente a tradução.**  
Sinopse:** Ele é simplesmente um estudante de intercâmbio à procura de uma xícara decente de chá e Bella fornece isso. Ela acha que ele é completamente perfeito. Quando ele se encontra em um problema, ela se oferece para ajudá-lo; no entanto logo ambos terão muito com o que lidar. Será que o amor verdadeiro vai prevalecer?

* * *

**Capítulo 6 - Surpresas de Natal**

_(Tradução: Ingrid Andrade)_

Minhas emoções estavam em um redemoinho. Eu estava caindo de amores com meu inglês e acho que ele tinha sentimentos por mim, mas não tinha certeza do quão profundo eles eram – seu por mim, é isso. Eu sabia que ele se importava, mas ele estava apaixonado? Eu não sabia. Edward sempre foi perfeitamente educado e pensativo, mas estava começando a pensar que era a sua natureza mais do que qualquer outra coisa. Ele parecia se divertir comigo, embora, e por causa disso, eu estava feliz.

Os dias passaram. Nós agimos como recém-casados em todos os sentidos, exceto que dormimos separadamente. Ele sempre me acompanha até o trabalho e me pega quando meu turno acaba. Nós cozinhamos e limpamos e até mesmo começamos a lavar roupas juntos. Edward disse que era mais barato – economias de escala ou algo assim.

Eu estava começando a aprender o que significava estar compartilhando a vida com um engenheiro. Eles simplesmente pensam de forma diferente do que a maioria das pessoas fazem-no. Havia sempre um motivo racional e uma maneira científica para fazer alguma coisa. Por exemplo, Edward sempre permaneceu em seu espaço no estacionamento, porque ele disse que era mais seguro sair de um espaço do que voltar. Notei um dia, ele tinha puxado a minha caminhonete para fora e a colocou de volta ao meu espaço. Ele estava olhando por mim e eu adorei.

Aprendemos que ambos amávamos filmes e nosso entretenimento consistia em assistir filmes à noite com uma bacia de pipoca para compartilhar entre nós. Ou nós ouvíamos música. Edward tinha gostos muito diferentes na música. Ele ouvia qualquer coisa de Beethoven a Jimmy Hendrix para Kings of Leon. Eu o apresentei para Bon Iver e Copland.

Ele mencionou que gostava de tocar piano e violão, mas infelizmente não podia trazer seus instrumentos para os EUA quando se mudou para cá. Ele me disse que sentia falta disso e tinha certeza de que a primeira coisa que faria quando ele voltasse para o Reino Unido é sentar e tocar até os dedos sangrarem.

Isso me deu uma ideia. O natal era na semana seguinte e um dia antes Edward tinha trazido para casa que eu chamei de árvore de natal Charlie Brown*. Tive que explicar a ele evidentemente que Charlie Brown não foi um grande sucesso no Reino Unido como foi nos EUA. Realmente, aquela pobre árvore era patética, mas era grátis e Edward estava convencido de que se decorássemos, ela ficaria 'brilhante'.

_*__**A Charlie Brown Christmas**__ (no Brasil, __**O Natal do Charlie Brown**__) é um curta-metragem (especial de TV) de animação norte-americano, sendo o primeiro desenho animado da turma dos Peanuts de Charles Schulz. No Brasil foi exibido pelo SBT (anos 80) e pela Record (2008), além de ter sido veiculado em fitas VHS (anos 80) e mais recentemente em DVD._

Nós passamos uma noite fazendo a nossa decoração, cortando pequenos flocos de neve de papel (O engenheiro Edward era muito preciso com aqueles), rosqueando pipocas e guirlandas de cranberry* na linha de pesca (que era uma tarefa e meia), eu ainda tinha a ideia de assar pão de gengibre, cortar biscoitos e coloca-los na árvore. (Eu só poderia fazer redondos como eu só tinha um copo para um cortador de biscoitos.) Edward gostou da ideia, porque ele tem que comer o restante. Biscoitos de gengibre vão bem com chá.

_***Cranberry**__ é um tipo de cereja._

Edward passou muito tempo tirando fotos de nós juntos para o nosso álbum. Fizemos uma estrela de papel alumínio (ou como Edward diria, 'a-lu-mí-nio') como o topo da árvore e ele tirou uma foto de eu a pendurando. Ele teve algumas de nós nos beijando. (Pessoalmente, eu adorava aquelas.) Obedientemente adicionei as fotos para o nosso scrapbook e escrevi narrativas para ir junto com elas. Nós não tínhamos ouvido dos agentes do INS ainda, mas estávamos pensando que eles estavam esperando até depois das férias. Isso era bom. Só nos deu mais tempo para conhecer um ao outro. E devo admitir – aquela pequena árvore parecia agradável quando terminamos.

Mas voltando a minha ideia: eu sabia que Tyler, o lavador de louças na lanchonete, queria vender seu violão. Era um velho Ovation Acoustic violão de seis cordas. Ele tinha visto dias melhores, mas ainda tocava lindamente. Tyler costumava se sentar-se à mesa de piquenique atrás dos seus intervalos e tocava. Eu gostava de ouvi-lo. Tyler tinha conseguido um violão elétrico, mas precisava de um amplificador para ele e isso é o que o levou a se livrar da Ovation.

Um dia antes da véspera do natal, eu comprei o violão de Tyler para Edward. Eu tinha guardado todas as minhas gorjetas por uma semana, mas fui um pouco as minhas reservas (Dinheiro que tinha sobrado da venda da casa dos meus pais. Nunca toquei aquele dinheiro. Era o meu 'em caso de dinheiro de emergência'. Senti que isso era uma emergência.). Tyler prometeu entrega-lo quando Edward pegava algo para mim na biblioteca. (Eu tinha que fabricar a razão.) Porque Tyler era um amigo, ele colocou cordas novas nele para mim.

Rapidamente deslizei o violão no estojo, longe de vista, debaixo da minha cama e saiu uma pequena caixa que eu tinha embrulhado para colocar debaixo da árvore. A caixa estava vazia, exceto por uma nota que dizia, "A cama será o palco da sua surpresa de natal." Coloquei a caixa sob a árvore, emocionada com o meu presente para Edward e animada para a manhã do natal chegar. Agora que olho para trás, percebi que eu havia escrito uma nota muito estúpida.

Edward logo chegou em casa e tinha o meu livro (_Vinte Mil Léguas Submarinas por Júlio Verne_), mas ele também tinha um pequeno pacote embrulhado que logo estava situado sob a árvore ao lado do que eu tinha colocado lá. Sorrimos conspirativamente um para o outro, mas não dissemos nada. Não tenho que trabalhar na véspera de natal ou no dia do natal, mas puxei um turno de oito horas após o dia do natal. Edward ficou horrorizado que eu tinha de trabalhar no Boxing Day*. Expliquei que não era um feriado nos EUA.

_*__**Boxing Day**__ é o termo utilizado em numerosos países anglófonos para descrever o dia seguinte ao dia de Natal (geralmente, 26 de dezembro, exceto quando 26 cai em um fim de semana, sendo o Boxing Day adiado para segunda-feira). Neste dia, geralmente, o excesso de mercadorias de numerosos estabelecimentos comerciais entra em liquidação, sendo vendida por preços significantemente menores do que os preços originais. É um dos dias mais movimentados, em vendas totais, do comércio de numerosos países, notavelmente Canadá e Estados Unidos. No Reino Unido, o Boxing Day é um dia especial também é uma data comemorativa em relação ao futebol. Ocorre uma rodada completa de todos os seus campeonatos neste dia._

Comprei um pequeno pernil para o jantar de natal e estava preparando para cozinhar na manhã de natal. Foi o primeiro natal em três anos que eu estava realmente comemorando. Edward andava atrás de mim enquanto eu ficava no balcão da cozinha (todos os dois pés dele) e colocou os braços ao meu redor e me beijou atrás da orelha. "Seu cheiro é tão maravilhoso, Bella."

"Você tem certeza de que não é a torta de abóbora no forno?"

"Não, você é cheia a canela. E abóbora." Ele me apertou, "Eu poderia literalmente ficar aqui todo dia assim e inalar sua fragrância deliciosa.".

Eu ri, "Você é estranho, Sr. Cullen.".

"É preciso ser um para conhecer um, Sra. Cullen.".

"Eu acho que sou," Eu meditei.

"Você é o que? Estranha ou a Sra. Cullen?".

"Ambos, eu suponho, mas realmente queria dizer que eu era a Sra. Cullen.".

"De acordo com o estado você é e ainda de acordo comigo." Ele deu outro beijo na minha cabeça.

"Então, Bella, o que está na caixa?"

"Que caixa?"

"Você sabe. A caixa debaixo da árvore?"

"Você vai descobrir amanhã."

"Você não abre os presentes na véspera de natal?"

"Não na família Swan. O que sua família faz?"

"Nós abrimos nossos presentes na véspera de natal, antes de ir à missa."

"Você vai à missa hoje à noite?"

"Eu gostaria, mas estava esperando que você fosse comigo."

"Sério?"

"Você não tem, mas eu gostaria disso."

"Bem, então eu vou. Nunca fui a uma igreja católica antes."

"Vai parecer muito estranho para você, eu acho, mas é adorável. Vou explicar isso para você."

Eu sorri, "Tudo bem. Quando nós vamos?"

"Está começando a nevar, então acho que poderíamos ir em cerca de 15 minutos. Nós teríamos que chegar cedo para conseguir um lugar, no entanto. Se sairmos daqui às 11h15, devemos estar lá com tempo de sobra."

Esse é o meu engenheiro. Ele que desvendou isso em um minuto. "O tempo não vai ficar tão ruim?"

"Não, nós estamos tendo uma neve suave. Vai ser divertido brincar, é só embrulhar-se bem."

"Sem jogar neve até depois da igreja, tudo bem?"

O sorriso travesso de Edward me avisou que ele estava planejando algo assim o tempo todo, "Tudo bem."

Nos agasalhamos e nos dirigimos para a igreja às 11h15. Edward colocou seu braço ao meu redor enquanto caminhávamos. Seu sorriso era contagiante e meu coração se sentia leve como a neve caindo ao nosso redor. O silêncio de uma queda de neve é sempre mágico e nós andamos pela rua em silêncio confortável. Havia dezenas de pessoas indo na mesma direção que estávamos.

Alguém à nossa frente começou a cantar _Noite Feliz_ e aqui e ali pessoas começaram se juntar. Edward me surpreendeu quando começou a cantar. Sua rica, barítono voz me deu arrepios. Entrei no último refrão enquanto nos aproximávamos das escadas que nos levavam para a igreja. Antes de entrar, Edward teve uma mudança de planos de última hora e me puxou para o lado, para a escuridão em torno de um pilar enorme que estava apoiando o telhado da varanda da igreja. Ele pressionou minhas costas contra a coluna e riu como um menino enquanto se inclinou e me beijou suavemente. "Feliz natal, Bella," Ele sussurrou e me beijou novamente. Eu tive que sorrir. Sua alegria era contagiante.

"Feliz natal, Edward," Eu o beijei de volta. "Vamos entrar ou não vamos encontrar um lugar."

A igreja foi decorada com ramos verdes e velas. Havia uma árvore de natal no lobby da igreja decorada com luzes brancas e pombas. O santuário já estava cheio, mas Edward e eu fomos capazes de encontrar lugares juntos na parte de trás. Edward ajoelhou, então deslizou para o banco, puxando o genuflexório para baixo para que pudéssemos ajoelhar em cima dele. Edward abaixou sua cabeça em oração, mas eu olhei em volta, meus olhos se banquetearam com o que eu vi. Havia um tablado na cabeceira do corredor, um altar em cima dele e atrás, na parede, um grande crucifixo. Vários metros à direita do altar estava o presépio mais lindo que já tinha visto. As estátuas eram tão vivas como as cores e desenhos das suas vestes cativantes. O bebê Jesus estava em casa, na sua manjedoura.

O coral começou a cantar, e quando as pessoas se estabeleceram em seus lugares, as luzes se apagaram. Edward terminou sua oração e sentou-se no seu assento e me juntei a ele. Ele colocou o braço a minha volta na parte de trás do banco e inclinou-se no meu ouvido e sussurrou, "Estou tão feliz que você esteja aqui comigo." Me aninhei ao seu lado (bem, eu manti a classificação G* porque nós estávamos em uma igreja) quando o coral começou a cantar _Adeste Fidales_ e os celebrantes andaram pelo corredor. Levantei-me e sentei, ajoelhei, fiquei de pé, cantei e escutei junto com Edward.

_*G significava livre para todos os públicos._

Houve algumas surpresas, porém, em um determinado ponto do serviço, o padre disse, "Vamos agora oferecer um ao outro um sinal de paz." Estávamos em pé no momento e para minha surpresa, Edward se inclinou e beijou-me bem nos lábios, depois sorriu, ele puxou de volta e disse, "A paz esteja com você, Bella."

Eu pisquei.

Ele me beijou bem no meio da igreja! O que era que esses católicos faziam?

As pessoas ao meu redor apertaram a minha mão e me desejaram paz também. Eu balbuciava algo de volta para eles. (Acho que foi 'obrigada'.) Eu ainda estava em choque. Edward me beijou na igreja!

Ninguém tentou me beijar, no entanto.

Em breve, o serviço acabou e nós colocamos nossos chapéus e casacos de volta e apresentamos fora em umas das maravilhas do inverno. A neve continuava a cair enquanto estávamos dentro e houve um acúmulo considerável, agora. Eu estava feliz enquanto caminhávamos. Nós estávamos calorosamente agasalhados e foi adorável andar pelas ruas tranquilas, cobertas de neve. Depois que tinham a poucos quarteirões da igreja, nos encontramos sozinhos em uma neve completamente bonita cobrindo a paisagem urbana. A neve se agarrava às árvores e arbustos, paredes e telhados. As luzes da rua brilhavam suavemente ao longo do nosso caminho. Da distância eu podia ouvir os sinos da igreja tocando levemente. Foi mágico.

A neve peneirava para baixo dos nossos casacos e chapéus e Edward balançou nossas mãos enluvadas enquanto fizemos a direção à nossa casa, em completa harmonia e felicidade. De repente, Edward parou e se virou para mim, tomando-me gentilmente em seus braços. "Gostaria que esse dia nunca acabasse. Foi perfeito. Você é perfeita."

Ele me abraçou estreitamente e suavemente, gentilmente pressionou seus lábios contra os meus. "Bella," Sua voz como um simples sopro, senti suas palavras mais do que ouvi-las. "Eu acho que estou apaixonado por você."

Meu coração parou. Edward disse que estava apaixonado por mim?

Meu coração pulou, martelando em pura felicidade. _Feliz! Feliz! Alegria! Alegria!_

Mas agora não era o momento para o canal Ren & Stimpy* ou fazer o punho uma bomba. Entendi naquele momento que precisava dizer algo de volta para ele, "Eu acho que estou bem ali com você, Edward," Foi uma resposta chata que surgiu. (Bem, você tenta e faz o seu melhor em curto prazo e tem seus miolos sugados por beijos!).

_*__**Ren & Stimpy**__ são dois personagens que estrelaram duas séries animadas estadunidenses, criados pelo cartunista canadense John Kricfalusi._

Nós compartilhamos um beijo doce, então percebemos que precisávamos quebrar um pouco do clima, Edward se atreveu a competir comigo para chegar em casa. O puxei, então isso o fez cair em sua bunda enquanto eu corria até a rua do nosso apartamento. Ele logo me alcançou e agarrou-me na neve à deriva no lado da estrada. Ri quando ele se mexia em cima de mim, até que ele percebeu o quanto tínhamos afundado. Nós dois estávamos mais do que completamente vestidos (era uma nevasca aqui depois de tudo), mas se não tivéssemos nossas roupas, estaríamos exatamente naquela boa posição 'missionária' que a INS estava sendo tão intrometida sobre.

Acho que percebemos isso quase ao mesmo tempo. O humor nos olhos de Edward se transformou em algo mais profundo e mais verde e selvagem. Ele suavemente embalou minha cabeça em suas mãos e beijou, primeiro os meus lábios, em seguida viajou pelo meu queixo até o meu ouvido e sussurrou, "Bella, você acha que nós nos conhecemos bem o suficiente agora?"

Meu cérebro não tinha tido um pensamento coerente desde antes da época que percebi que aquele pedaço de carne de homem estava deitado entre as minhas pernas, seu Sr. Edward começando a fazer sua familiaridade com minha Senhorita Bella em uma bela definição e 'como você vai?' maneira. Então, a única resposta que eu consegui foi, "Uhnfff." (Eu realmente precisava ser mais lírica nas minhas respostas – Edward sempre parecia dizer o tipo certo de coisa desfalecida e tudo que eu poderia vir era com um 'Uhnff' e 'Estou bem ali com você, Edward.')

Edward esmagou seus lábios contra os meus e nós passamos uns bons cinco minutos derretendo a neve em torno de nós pela nossa quentura. Antes eu percebesse estava moendo a Senhorita Bella por tudo o que valia no pequeno Sr. Edward (que realmente não era pequeno). Eventualmente, o grande Eddie, como Edward na maior parte definitivamente não chamava a si mesmo, foi espertos os suficiente para perceber que fazer amor em um banco de neve provavelmente tinha seus problemas, então ele se afastou de mim, estendeu a mão para me ajudar e disse muito definitivamente, "Nós estamos indo para casa agora." E com isso, ele me arrastou pela rua, no prédio, através do lobby e no elevador, onde passou a funcionar. A porta do elevador abriu em nosso andar e Edward novamente me puxou para fora e desceu o corredor até a nossa porta. Ele se atrapalhou com a chave, mas assim que ele me pegou dentro, começou a me beijar novamente enquanto desajeitadamente tiramos nossos casacos, botas, cachecóis e chapéus em uma grande pilha na porta.

Fizemos isso até o futon e tinha acabado de começar a trabalhar em cada um dos outros botões da camisa (remover a roupa ao beijar deve ser um Evento Olímpico, eu juro) quando a nossa campainha da porta zumbiu.

Isso foi como uma bola de neve lamacenta debaixo da sua camisa. Paramos o que estávamos fazendo.

Olhei para Edward e ele olhou para mim, "Você estava esperando alguém?".

"Não. É muito tarde," Ele disse.

A campainha zumbiu novamente.

Edward se levantou e foi até o interfone, "Olá?".

"SURPRESA!" Vieram vozes através do alto-falante.

O pânico tomou conta do meu coração. A partir da sensação de mal estar que eu tinha na boca do meu estômago, eu sabia exatamente de quem pertenciam àquelas vozes incorpóreas.

"Mãe? Pai?" Edward disse em espanto.

* * *

**Eles revelaram seus sentimentos *-* e os pais dele chegaram, no próximo capítulo vocês vão conhecer a Esme e ver a grande pedra que ela pode ser *nojo***

**Obrigada por comentarem e não esqueçam de o fazer nesse capítulo**

**Beijos**

**xx**


	7. Monster in law

**O Estudante de Intercâmbio**

******Disclaimer:** Essa fanfic pertence a Lady Gwynedd que me autorizou a tradução, Twilight e seus personagem pertencem a Stephenie Meyer, e a mim somente a tradução.**  
Sinopse:** Ele é simplesmente um estudante de intercâmbio à procura de uma xícara decente de chá e Bella fornece isso. Ela acha que ele é completamente perfeito. Quando ele se encontra em um problema, ela se oferece para ajudá-lo; no entanto logo ambos terão muito com o que lidar. Será que o amor verdadeiro vai prevalecer?

* * *

**Capítulo 7 – Monster-in-law***

*****_O nome do capítulo é um trocadilho com 'Mother-in-law' palavra em inglês para Sogra._**  
**

_(Tradução: Ingrid Andrade)_

Edward zumbiu Sr. E Sra. Empata Foda estão no edifício. Eu rapidamente recoloquei minha camisa, percebi que minha calça jeans ainda estava molhada de neve, então peguei um par de calças de ioga, corri para trás da divisória do quarto e troquei. Em seguida, ajudei Edward a pegar as nossas roupas espalhadas que levavam da porta de entrada para o futon. Tinha sido bastante óbvio o que estávamos fazendo antes de sermos interrompidos.

Durante o tempo que estávamos trabalhando, eu perguntei, "O que eles estão fazendo aqui?".

"Eu não sei. Eu não tinha ideia de que eles estavam vindo."

"Por que tão tarde?"

Ele deu de ombros, meuo perdido.

"Devo colocar a chaleira?"

"Estou passando para você," Edward disse com um sorriso.

"Como assim?"

"A primeira coisa que um Inglês adequado faz quando é confrontado com uma situação complicada é colocar a chaleira no fogo."

Eu sorri, mas a segunda parte da sua sentença me preocupou. "Então, você acha que esta é uma situação complicada?"

"Vamos ver." Apenas em seguida, alguém bateu na porta. Tomei um grande fôlego e tentei me recompor. Meus nervos estavam prestes a saltar para fora da minha pele.

Edward abriu a porta, "Mãe, pai, esta é uma grande surpresa!" Ele os conduziu para o nosso pequeno apartamento. Engoli em seco. Eu nunca tinha visto um casal tão bonito. A foto que Edward tinha não os fazia justiça. Mesmo quando lidam com o jet lag*, o Sr. E a Sra. Empa...Cullen pareciam que acabaram de sair da revista GQ ou Vogue.

_***Jet lag**__ é o efeito de ter que rapidamente se acostumar à rotina em outro fuso-horário e também mudanças de temperatura, após viagens de avião. Causa fadiga._

Eu estava no lado oposto da sala enquanto Edward os acolhia. "Mãe e pai, eu gostaria de lhes apresentar a minha esposa, Bella." Ele andou até mim e colocou seu braço em volta dos meus ombros enquanto falava.

"Bella, este são os meus pais, Esme e Carlisle Cullen."

"Tenho o prazer de conhecê-los." Eu tentei sorrir genuinamente, mas estava tão desconcertada, tenho certeza que parecia falso como uma nota de três dólares.

O sorriso de Esme cintilou, mas não totalmente de uma forma amigável, "Olá, Bella. Eu simplesmente não podia esperar para conhecê-la." Ela ofereceu sua mão e eu a apertei.

Carlisle estava sorrindo para mim, "Outra filha – seja bem-vinda, Bella." _Ele _me deu um abraço.

"Eu estava apenas colocando a chaleira no fogo, gostariam de uma xícara de chá?" Perguntei.

"Oh, isso soaria adorável em um momento mais civilizado, mas realmente, eu estou exausta," Esme respondeu. Carlisle balançou a cabeça, concordando com sua esposa.

Edward gesticulou para seus pais se sentarem. "O que traz vocês aqui tão inesperadamente?"

"Edward! Precisa perguntar? Soubemos que nosso bebê se casou fora de Londres com uma menina que nunca conhecemos ou sequer ouvimos falar. É claro que estávamos loucos para conhecê-la." A frase, aparentemente inócua de Esme, tinha um tom que enviou sinos de alerta para minha espinha. "Além disso você não estava vindo para casa nos feriados, por isso resolvemos trazer a montanha a Maomé, como eles dizem."

Carlisle disse se desculpando, "Eu sinto muito pela chegada à essa hora, tão tarde, Edward. Nosso avião atrasou e a neve nos atrasou para uchegarmos até aqui. Nós estávamos esperando chegar aqui no início da noite de ontem e encontrar um lugar para ficar, mas parece que todos os lugares da cidade se tornaram refúgio para viajantes emboscados." Ele olhou ao redor, em dúvida, para o nosso pequeno apartamento.

"Carlisle, nós podemos dar o quarto a você até que possa encontrar um lugar," Eu ofereci. "Você e Esme podem ter a nossa cama e Edward e eu podemos compartilhar o futon. Ele é dobrável."

"Nós não queremos tomar a sua cama," Carlisle começou a dizer quando Esme interrompeu, "Obrigada por isso Bella. Isso é muito gracioso da sua parte."

Edward interveio neste ponto, "Como vocês estão cansados, por que nós não apenas se estabelecem e vamos dormir? Estávamos indo nesta direção antes de vocês chegarem." Ele piscou para mim.

ELE PISCOU PARA MIM! Eu esperava que seus pais não tenham visto isso.

Passei os próximos minutos organizando toalhas e arrumando o futon. Depois que Carlisle e Esme se assentaram (Ela usava uma máscara de dormir na cama! Eu só tinha visto isso em filmes.). Levei alguns minutos para escorregar em meu pijama e ir para cama sozinha. Fiquei atordoada e acabada pela chegada dos pais de Edward, mas eu estava nervosa com entusiasmo, sabendo que pela primeira vez estava indo dividir a cama com Edward, apesar da devida falta de privacidade não poderíamos fazer muito além de carinho. (Eu esperava que pudéssemos pelo menos fazer isso!).

Quando saí do banheiro, as luzes estavam apagadas, exceto pela pequena lâmpada próxima ao futon. Edward já estava na cama, deitado de lado voltado para fora da parede. Eu sorri nervosamente para ele e caí na cama ao seu lado. Virei em meu lado, então estava de frente a ele e puxei as cobertas ao meu peito. Ele estendeu a mão e desligou a luz e nós estávamos na escuridão. Eu respirei fundo, sentindo-o ao meu lado, mas não o tocando. Eu queria saber o que ele estava pensando.

Lentamente, meus olhos se adaptaram à escuridão. Havia realmente uma grande quantidade de luz projetada em nosso apartamento da queda de neve do lado de fora e eu podia ver o rosto de Edward, a centímetros do meu, olhando de volta para mim. Seu rosto era muito solene e ele estudou meu rosto como se estivesse memorizando cada linha e inclinação do mesmo. Ele finalmente focou em meus olhos e sua expressão suavizou carinhosamente enquanto nos olhávamos. Se olhares pudessem acariciar, pudessem envolver, Edward me acariciava e envolvia. Ele me disse seus sentimentos sem palavras – era quase como se ele pudesse me amar. Havia em seus olhos – eu esperava que o meu transmitisse a mesma mensagem; era o que eu não tinha coragem de dizer em voz alta.

Edward levantou sua mão e gentilmente traçou o contorno da minha sobrancelha, minha bochecha, e meus lábios que se separaram em seu toque. Então ele passou os braços em volta de mim e me puxou para perto para que pudéssemos nos beijar, e não apenas beijar, mas sermos presos juntos dos lábios aos pés. Não havia nada entre nós além de duas peças de material fino, seu pijama e o meu. Minha respiração ficou presa em minha garganta e eu podia sentir o meu próprio desejo por esse homem tremendo em cada célula em meu corpo.

Continuamos a nos beijar enquanto Edward mudou nossas pernas, de modo que uma das minhas estava entre as suas e ele puxou meus quadris para perto.

Deixei-me dizer que sentir o Feliz Pequeno Edward através do pijama é muito mais intenso do que o sentimento dele através do casaco e dois pares de jeans e cueca. Isso é tudo que vou dizer sobre isso.

Incêndios tinham sido instalados, acelerando aplicados e eu estava ardendo . Não me importava que os pais de Edward, que obviamente não gostavam muito de mim, estavam a poucos metros de distância. Não me importava que eu estivesse envergonha de manhã por saber que tive meu caminho com seu filho enquanto eles estavam na mesma sala. Eu apenas. Não me. Importava. Edward me deixa em chamas.

Graças a Deus Edward tinha mais controle do que eu. Após a chama Oregon fugir de todo o meu corpo, seus braços me seguraram firmemente contra ele, sua boca estava no meu ouvido e sussurrou, "Bella, nós temos que parar.".

"Uhnggg." (Veja, eu estava completamente desarticulada. Penduro minha cabeça em vergonha como uma graduada em Inglês).

"Eu não quero parar, mas é preciso."

"Uhnngg." (Segundo ponto).

"Eu quero que a nossa primeira vez de fazer amor seja sem restrições, e certamente sem testemunhas."

"Oh." (Isso era uma palavra pelo menos).

"Apenas deixe-me te abraçar enquanto dormimos."

"Edward." (Hey, duas sílabas! Ficando melhor).

"Sim?"

"Me acorde se eu começar a falar no meu sono." (E bingo! Temos uma frase completa que inclui um pensamento sensato!).

Edward riu suavemente quando se colocou para trás e me enrolei com a minha cabeça em seu peito, meu braço e perna jogados sobre ele. Ele descansou uma mão no meu quadril, e brevemente a outra mão estava no meu cabelo, me puxando para ele para outro beijo.

"Boa noite, Bella mia," Ele suspirou.

**~xXx~**

A manhã seguinte veio muito cedo. Alguém estava na minha cozinha. Alguém estava na minha cozinha fazendo muito barulho. Meus olhos turvos se abriram e eu estava olhando diretamente para um pomo de Adão. Meu braço direito estava enrolado em torno de uma cintura pecaminosamente esculpida e minha perna direita estava cutucando... SANTO CAVALO. É ISSO QUE EU ACHO QUE É? Rapidamente me afasto e Edward rola para seu lado, para mim. Eu poderia dizer que ele tinha acabado de despertar, também, mas estava sorrindo ironicamente. Ele sabia por que eu tinha me movido tão rapidamente. Eu sei que corei.

"Bom dia, Bella," Ele sussurrou.

"Bom dia, Edward." Olhamos um para o outro, os olhos se perderam mais uma vez. Acho que Edward estava se inclinando para um beijo quando outro estrondo foi ouvido atrás de nós. Sentei-me para ver o que era.

Esme estava cavando através de um dos meus armários. "Posso ajuda-la, Esme?" Eu perguntei.

"Onde está o seu bule de chá?" Ela perguntou.

"Nós não temos um. Tenho usado uma panela comum."

"Você não pode preparar uma xícara de chá sem um bule de chá!" Ela parecia insultada pelo pensamento.

"Está na minha lista de coisas para obter um dia," Eu disse.

"Hmmm. Bem, talvez possamos sair para o café da manhã, então."

"Receio que não a nada aberto no dia de natal." Levantei-me e deslizei em meu roupão e entrei na cozinha. "Não se preocupe Esme, eu posso cuidar das coisas aqui."

Comecei a pegar as coisas do chá .

"Por que diabos você tem uma chaleira e não um bule de chá?"

"Antes de Edward se mudar para cá, não tinha nem sequer uma chaleira."

"Você quer dizer que Edward não tem um bule de chá?" Esme parecia realmente ofendida.

"Não, mãe, eu não estava trazendo um jogo de chá quando me mudei para cá. A chaleira era útil, servia para muitos propósitos. Um bule de chá faz o que uma caneca de chá faria tão bem," Edward rebateu.

"Edward Anthony Cullen, você viveu aqui por muito tempo. Você está perdendo a sua cultura."

"Eu tomei esta decisão antes de me mudar para cá, mãe."

Ela realmente lhe farejou, "Bem, eu vou me preparar para o meu dia," e com isso ela se agitou para o recanto do quarto.

Eu tinha os ingredientes para o café da manhã e comecei a quebrar os ovos. Eu ia fazer uma caçarola para o café da manhã. Era algo que poderia esticar o nosso orçamento de comida que era necessária, agora que tínhamos mais duas bocas para alimentar.

Depois que coloquei a caçarola no forno, derramei chá para mim e Edward. Sua mãe ainda estava no quarto e seu pai deveria estar no banheiro. Estávamos sozinhos, mais ou menos. Ele olhou para mim e sorriu, tomou o chá, sentou-se e puxou-me para seu colo e me beijou. "Eu adorei acordar com você esta manhã, Bella. Estou ansioso para fazer isto de novo."

Eu não poderia evitar, mas ri. "Este lugar não é grande o suficiente para duas pessoas, muito menos quatro, Edward."

"Na verdade, Bella, é perfeito para dois. Perfeito." Ele ficou um pouco perdido enquanto me beijava novamente. Para contar a verdade, eu fiquei um pouco perdida, também. "Vou encontrar um lugar para eles ficarem esta noite."

"E, então?" Sussurrei.

"Então," Ele disse definitivamente.

Eu o beijei, assim quando sua mãe entrou no recinto.

Ela tropeçou por uma parada e engasgou. Acho que a cena foi chocante para ela. Eu estava envolta no colo do seu filho bebê, colocando um beijo em seus lábios enquanto nós dois estávamos vestindo nada além de pijamas (Bem, eu acho que ele estava usando pijama, sendo britânico e tudo), prometendo um ao outro algum tempo de sexo esta noite.

Ela nos invadiu em um acesso de raiva. Eu acho que até mesmo a ouvi dizendo "Mulher desleixada" sob sua respiração. Oh, querida.

"Mãe, há chá para você, se quiser," Edward disse.

Ela ainda estava resmungando baixinho quando Carlisle finalmente saiu do banheiro. Ele estava, como Esme, vestido impecavelmente.

"Bom dia Edward, Bella." Ele caminhou até Esme e a beijou na bochecha, "Esposa.".

Ela virou o rosto graciosamente aceitando seu beijo como se ela fosse uma rainha.

"Se ninguém precisa do banheiro, eu vou ficar pronta enquanto o café da manhã ainda está cozinhando," Eu disse. Peguei algumas roupas e me escondi no banheiro. LMe despi apenas para descobrir que não havia água quente no chuveiro, não havia papel higiênico no carretel, e o sabonete se foi. Ótimo. Peguei uma toalha, a enrolei em volta de mim e coloquei a minha cabeça para fora da porta. "Edward?"

Ele estava na cozinha e rapidamente olhou para mim, seus olhos se arregalaram. Ele rapidamente se aproximou, "Bella?"

Ele estava sorrindo para mim. "Edward, você poderia me ajudar? Eu preciso de algumas coisas do armário."

"Não é dia primeiro do mês." Ele se lembrou do que eu lhe disse sobre meus períodos.

"Edward!" Sussurrei furiosamente. Tenho certeza que corei furiosamente, também. "Eu não preciso DISSO, poxa. Preciso de algum sabonete e papel higiênico."

"Oh. Onde eles estão?"

"Na prateleira no armário."

"Certamente." Ele correu e pegou o que eu precisava.

Quando voltou, ele me deu um sorriso insolente, "Você precisa de alguém para esfregar as suas costas?".

"Não agora, Edward." Ele estava de pé na porta parcialmente aberta sorrindo peralta para mim quando me entregou o sabonete e papel. Os peguei em uma mão, sorrindo maliciosamente, me virei e fui para o chuveiro. Eu deixei a toalha cair um pouco e intencionalmente dei a Edward um pequeno show. Ele não conseguia ver muito, mas ele viu mais do que jamais teve comigo. Olhei por cima do ombro e sua boca estava realmente entreaberta enquanto me observava se afastar dele. "Você poderia fechar a porta?" Eu perguntei.

Quando eu saí poucos minutos depois, ele estava esperando a sua vez. Ele me deu um olhar perverso, mas minha ducha fria tinha feito maravilhas pela minha libido. Desde que não havia água quente, eu esperava que fosse fazer o mesmo por ele. Naveguei para a cozinha, tomei a caçarola do forno e comecei a fazer torradas. Eu tinha que fazer isso colocando o pão em uma bandeja e grelhando um pouco, e depois o invertendo e grelhando um pouco mais. Minha sogra resmungou sobre isso, também.

"Você não tem uma torradeira?"

"Não, senhora."

"Como no mundo Edward te encontrou?"

Eu olhei para ela em surpresa. Seu tom implícito de que talvez Edward tenha me encontrado na parte inferior do seu sapato ou algo assim, "Ele entrou na lanchonete onde eu trabalho e lhe preparei um bule de chá." Eu tentei dizer isso sem emoção.

Ela fungou, "Você sabe, Edward era bastante caobiçado em Londres.".

Eu sorri, "Ele é tão bonito, tenho certeza que ele chama a atenção onde quer que vá.".

"Ele tem uma doce namorada lá, a filha de nossos bons amigos, Kate, a quem ele praticamente teve de abandonar no altar para vir aqui."

Eu não ia deixa-la chegar a mim, "Sim, eu vi uma foto de Kate. Ela é muito bonita.".

"Ela é linda. Positivamente de tirar o folego. Não há uma menina mais bonita que eu conheça."

Tudo bem. Eu não iria para o movimento de cadela da mãe de Edward, mas isso estava levando cada bocado de restrição que eu tinha para não ir. Abri a grelha e virei sobre o pão meio torrado. Então alcancei ao redor de Esme para pegar os pratos de modo que eu poderia definir a nossa mesa minúscula.

"Seus pratos não coincidem."

"Não, a maioria dos meus pertences vieram de brechós. Eu me contento com o que tenho."

Tudo em mim veio a querer os olhos de Esme Cullen. Eu tinha que tomar uma decisão. Ou deixa-la chegar até mim ou eu poderia simplesmente explodi-la, como se fosse um inseto traquina.

"Edward não está acostumado a viver assim," Esme continuou.

"Nem eu. Está é a nossa pobre fase de universitários. Ela vai passar logo."

"Edward não é _pobre_."

Edward nunca pareceu ter um monte de dinheiro para gastar, então eu simplesmente encolhi os ombros e olhei em volta para Carlisle, esperando que ele pudesse distrair a Harpy* para mim. Ele estava sentado no canto, completamente alheio à minha raiva crescente e a morte se aproximando da sua esposa, lendo um livro. Ótimo.

_***Harpy**__ é de uma mitologia Grega de vários monstros repugnantes, monstros vorazes com a cabeça e o tronco de uma mulher e a cauda, asas e garras e um pássaro._

"Temos grandes expectativas para Edward."

"Você fez muito bem por ele, Esme. Ele é um bom homem."

"Sim, mas ele não pode ter barrado por uma decisão inconveniente, inapropriada e impulsiva. Felizmente, no final do próximo período tudo vai acabar e vocês podem separar seus caminhos, nenhum dano feito."

Como alguém tão bonita pode ser tão odiável?

"Nenhum dano feito." Eu simplesmente repeti depois dela. Em um minuto eu estava indo bater na porta do banheiro para conseguir Edward fora daqui antes que eu estrangule a sua mãe.

Ela se sentou lá vaidosa. Ela tinha chegado a dizer o que desejava. Agora era a minha vez.

"Esme, eu tenho uma pergunta para você."

"Sim?" Ela levantou uma sobrancelha condescendentemente.

"Por que você está dizendo tudo isso para mim quando Edward não está por perto para ouvir? É porque você acha que ele estaria infeliz por ouvir você me dizendo essas coisas? Não há uma única razão que eu possa pensar para fazer isso. Talvez as coisas que você esteja me dizendo não sejam verdadeiras no pior ou no melhor, muito exageradas? Ou talvez seja porque você ESPERA que elas sejam verdadeiras, mas suportará tanto a verdade como o London Sun faz sobre KStew e RPatz? Eu conheço bem o seu filho que teria considerado que tudo o que você acabou de dizer para mim, é uma traição da sua parte.

"Agora aqui está a coisa: eu estava esperando ter um relacionamento bom com meus sogros (porque isso é exatamente o que você é, se deseja ou não), mas para ser honesta, isso não é necessário. A única relação que tenho que me preocupar é sobre Edward. A única responsabilidade que tenho é Edward. Eu confio nele e no que ele me disse é tão descontroladamente diferente do que você acabou de dizer, tendo a pensar que você tem segundas intenções. Deixe-me lembra-la que nos casamos enquanto fizemos um benefício para o seu filho. Eu estou ajudando ele. Parece que o mínimo que você pode fazer é lembrar-se disso e me respeitar por causa disso.

"Eu posso ser jovem, mas não tenho que aturar o desrespeito de alguém que tenho recebido em minha casa no meio da noite e me esforçar para fazê-la o mais confortável possível. Edward e eu temos que viver como um casal feliz casados pelos próximos seis meses. Depois disso, quem sabe? Mas isso vai ser algo que eu e Edward vamos decidir, não você."

Esme ficou em estado de choque e espanto. Ela tinha cometido o erro de ver-me com pavio curto, pensando que ela poderia valsar em cima de mim e do meu coração. Isso é um erro que ela não vai cometer de novo. Terminei a torrada, fiz o suco e defini tudo no balcão (todos os dois pés dele) e levantei a minha voz, "Por favor, sirvam-se do café da manhã.".

Olhei para Carlisle onde ele estava sentado, o livro ignorado, expressão aturdida em seu rosto. Acho que ele ouviu o que eu tinha dito para Esme. Oh, oh.

Então, a porta do banheiro abre e Edward saiu com um sorriso enorme no rosto que durou ao todo cerca de dois segundos antes de perceber que a atmosfera era como a Antártida na sala.

"O que aconteceu?" Ele perguntou em uma voz perplexa.

Eu virei para ele e sorri fracamente, "Nós estávamos apenas limpando o ar," Eu disse em uma voz quebradiça. Ele olhou para mim com horror e lhe assenti tranquilizadoramente. Ele olhou para Esme e ela conseguiu fechar a boca, mas seu rosto ficou vermelho e poderia dizer que ela ia deixar nós dois até que Carlisle se levantou e começou a bater palmas.

Nós todos ficamos boquiabertos com ele em espanto.

"Bravo, Bella, bravo. Eu não tenho certeza do que minha querida esposa lhe disse antes de sua resposta, mas tudo o que posso dizer é que você está exatamente certa. Sua relação com o meu filho é o seu negócio e não temos o direito de interferir. E, Esme, história do passado é passado. Não é justo trazer romances fracassados quando nosso filho embarcou em um novo que ele diz que está enraizado na emoção e não na conveniência. Devemos mostrar respeito por suas decisões e confiar no que ele diz, mesmo que pareça muito cedo. E é claro, Bella, nós somos gratos por sua assistência relativa com o visto de Edward. Você não tem que fazer isso e este graduação é, por algum motivo, muito importante para ele. Agora, acho que você disse que o café da manhã estava pronto?"

Nós todos nos sentamos na nossa mesa pequena depois de encher nossos pratos e comemos silenciosamente. Edward e seu pai começaram a discutir os planos para o dia (que incluía os pais dele caindo fora do nosso lugar, muito obrigada). Surpreendentemente, não era o que Esme me disse que tinha sob minha pele. Ela estava apenas sendo uma mala velha de ciúmes e possessão (Bem, ela era uma linda mala velha, eu tinha que ser honesta). Mas Carlisle falou a voz da razão. Suas palavras foram racionais, razoáveis e verdadeiras. E elas comeram minha alma mais do o ácido comeria. '... mesmo que pareça muito cedo', 'não é justo trazer romances fracassados', 'a graduação é muito importante para ele'. Eu perdi o meu apetite.

Edward se levantou comigo enquanto eu me movia para limpar o meu prato. Eu não podia olhar para ele. Minhas emoções estavam ficando longe de mim e tudo que eu conseguia pensar era que precisava sair daqui, ir para longe deles um pouco. Eu precisava limpar a minha cabeça e descobrir o que diabos ia fazer. Neste momento, eu não sabia. Eu não sabia de nada, exceto que meu coração parecia que estava extremamente perto de ser quebrado.

Carlisle e Esme se levantaram e sentaram-se juntos no futon e ligaram o controle remoto para a TV. Eles deixaram seus pratos na mesa. Acho que eles tinham sempregados na Inglaterra. Eu limpei a mesa e Edward ajudou-me a limpar depois de sua refeição. Era hora de eu colocar o pernil, então liguei o forno e ajustei a temperatura. Em poucos minutos eu tinha o pernil no forno lento, a cozinha estava limpa e Edward me olhava preocupado. Embora tivéssemos trabalhado juntos, eu não conseguia fazer contato visual com ele.

"Edward, eu quero dar um passeio. Vou estar de volta em um tempo."

"Eu vou com você."

"Não. Eu preciso ficar sozinha por um tempo. Eu vou voltar."

"Por favor, deixe-me ir com você, Bella. Eu quero falar com você. Preciso falar com você. Por favor?" Ele pegou minha mão. Eu estava extremamente consciente de Esme observando a nossa conversa muda. Seu olhar de basilisco foi o que me convenceu.

"Tudo bem. Mas uma vez que você tiver terminado sua opinião, Edward, eu ainda quero ter tempo para mim, você irá respeitar isso?"

"Enquanto você estiver segura, é claro, Bella."

Fomos buscar os nossos casacos e botas enquanto Edward diszia aos seus pais que estávamos saindo um pouco.

"Eu gostaria de dar um passeio." Isso era Esme.

"Sinto muito, mamãe, mas temos alguns negócios pessoais para conduzir e seria melhor ir por nós mesmos. Mais tarde, eu ficarei feliz em lhe mostrar o nosso bairro."

Esme bufou sarcasticamente, "Que negócios vocês podem conduzir no Natal? Não há lojas abertas.".

"Negócios que inesperadamente foram impostos a nós. Vamos ver você em um tempo."

Edward abriu a porta para mim e imediatamente, me senti aliviada por estar fora da minha própria casa. Os pais de Edward tornaram o nosso refúgio aconchegante em uma prisão desconfortável. O pensamento disso trouxe lágrimas aos meus olhos. Eu mantive minha cabeça abaixada, de modo que ele não podia ver as lágrimas.

"Bella?" A voz de Edward estava cheia de ansiedade. "Bella, por favor. O que está errado? O que aconteceu?"

"Precisamos encontrar um lugar para o seus pais ficarem," Eu sugeri em uma voz muito instável.

"Vamos caminhar para o centro de ex-alunos e ver se eles têm algum quarto disponível lá." Ele pegou minha mão e nós caminhamos pela calçada cavada com pá. Sr. Dowling havia estado ocupado esta manhã.

"Bella, eu sinto muito, sinto muito além das palavras sobre os meus pais. Eles podem ser extremamente desastrados e não querem ser. Eles veem o mundo com uma visão tão estreita; era o meu mundo, também, até que fui para escola quando estava com 14 anos. Então, minha mente se abriu. Eu tenho sido uma provação para eles desde então. Eles nunca me entenderam. Mas eu lido com eles porque eles são os meus pais. Você não tem que lidar com eles, especialmente porque eles podem ser tão difíceis."

"Eu não quero causar problemas entre você e seus pais."

"Eu não quero que minha mãe e pai causem problemas entre nós." Ele parou e pegou as minhas duas mãos e as segurou nos lábios. "Bella, por favor, não deixe que eles se metam entre nós. Acho que iria me matar."

Eu não podia dizer nada. Eu estava tão confusa. Meu coração estava dizendo uma coisa, minha cabeça outra. Virei-me e continuei descendo a rua em direção ao campus e a felicidade que as casas de hospedagem de ex-alunos poderiam ser. "Vamos leva-los para fora da nossa casa, Edward. Então, acho que nós poderemos pensar no que precisamos fazer."

"O que você quer dizer? Nós vamos da maneira que estamos. Funcionou. Irá continuar a funcionar. Ou você tem segundos pensamentos?"

"Eu não posso ter certeza, Edward. Depois do que os seus pais disseram, estou pensando que você tem mais a me dizer sobre você – Mais sobre a sua família, mais sobre Kate."

Edward suspirou, mas como estávamos nos aproximando do centro de ex-alunos, ele ficou em silêncio. Ele abriu a porta para mim e depois de bater a neve para fora de nossas botas, caminhamos até a secretária.

Edward falou, "Bom dia. Eu gostaria de saber se você tem algum quarto disponível?"

"Nós temos. A suíte king, a queen business, ou o quarto de luxo?"

"A suíte king, por favor." Edward lhe entregou um cartão de crédito e o quarto foi reservado. Edward colocou o cartão no bolso e em seguida pegou minha mão e fomos para os elevadores.

"O que você está fazendo?" Eu perguntei, surpresa.

"Nós vamos conversar. O único lugar que temos para falar em privado é neste quarto que eu reservei. Meus pais podem entrar mais tarde."

Ele apertou o botão do elevador e fomos em silêncio até o em breve quarto dos pais de Edward.

Era um quarto muito agradável, com uma sala de estar ao lado do quarto. Na verdade, isso era maior do que o nosso apartamento. Edward puxou a minha mão para o sofá aconchegante e tirei meu casaco e me sentei.

"Então, Bella, o que você quer saber primeiro?"

"Por que a sua mãe deduziu que eu não era boa o suficiente para você? E não me venha com esse papo furado sobre como 'todas as mães pensam que seus filhos estão acima do alcance de qualquer garota'."

Ele suspirou profundamente, "Minha mãe tem ilusões de grandeza. Seu pai era o filho mais novo do conde de Wexford e ela faz muito isso. Ela sempre esperou que um de seus filhos fosse casar em uma espécie de aristocracia britânica," Ele riu um pouco, "Quando Emmett se casou com a filha de um peixeiro da Grimsby, suas esperanças se concentraram em mim.".

"Então, espere, seu bisavô era um conde?"

"Bem, sim, mas meu avô era o caçula de 12 anos. Até o momento o espólio do velho conde abandonado foi dividido e a morte tributada, não havia nada de aristocrático em deixar um nome em uma árvore genealógica empoeirada. Acho que tenho um primo distante que detém o título, mas não há nada que vai junto com ele além da história."

"Uau, isso é meio legal."

"Sim. Mas isso é tudo o que é; um fato histórico interessante."

Edward colocou seu braço ao longo do encosto do sofá que estávamos sentados .

"Então, se sua mãe era toda para esse tipo de coisa, por que ela não se casou com um aristocrata?"

"Bem, Bella, ela se apaixonou."

"Então, ela pode se casar por amor, mas seu filho não pode?" Eu soltei. Então percebi exatamente o que eu disse. Minha mão voou para minha boca e olhei para Edward.

Um sorriso fez cócegas no canto de sua boca, "Então você está dizendo que ela está infeliz comigo por me casar por amor?".

Sentei-me em linha reta, minhas mãos torcendo juntas em meu colo. Eu estava desconfortável. Edward e eu casamos originalmente porque eu era apaixonada por sua piedade grega, e ele precisava da minha cidadania americana. Oh, e gostávamos um do outro, também.

Então, isso ficou complicado.

Eu comecei a me apaixonar por sua bondade, sua inteligência, seu jeito, e CARA eu gostava da maneira como ele me beijava. E eu poderia dizer que ele estava na mesma confusão emocional (vizinha, talvez),que eu, por algumas coisas que ele tinha dito e várias que tinha feito. Mas eu não tinha ideia de como expressar tudo isso. Eu precisava de tempo. Nós dois precisávamos.

Então eu disse, "Bem, isso é o que ela pensa porque é isso que você disse a eles. Tenho certeza que sua atração por mim a deixa perplexa porque ela pode ver isso. Meus pratos não combinam.".

Ele riu, "Eles são únicos, assim como você.".

"E eu não uso máscaras de dormir."

"Não, graças a Deus."

"E ela prefere que você se divorcie de mim quando concluir sua graduação e depois volte para casa e se case com Kate."

"Ela está errada em muitos níveis, não sei por onde começar."

"Comece com Kate?" Tudo bem, desde que eu vi a foto dele com Kate eu estava morrendo de vontade de saber mais.

"Kate é filha de um amigo da minha mãe, um lorde. Ela é na verdade Lady Katherine. Ela é inteligente e bonita e, no papel, uma companheira perfeita. Mas, não havia nada lá. Fiquei tão atraído por ela tanto quanto eu estava pela caixa postal. Encontramos-nos algumas vezes, mas mutuamente decidimos acabar. Isto aconteceu na época em que tive a oportunidade de vir aos EUA, então terminamos e fui embora."

"Isso ia contra tudo que minha mãe queria que eu fizesse, então ela me cortou, tentando curvar-me a sua vontade."

"Te cortou?"

"Bem, sim. A famílias da mãe e pai eram pobres aristocratas, mas a família de sua mãe eram _novos comerciantes ricos_. Mamãe tem um fundo fiduciário que sufoca uma girafa. Eu tenho minha parte, mas ela a controla e tenta usá-la para me controlar. Ela não queria que eu viesse aqui, ela não queria que eu terminasse as coisas com Kate, e então ela me cortou. Eu tenho vivido da minha bolsa escolar, que concede um pouco, e os empréstimos e magras economias."

"Tudo faz sentido, então."

"Então por que você estava com lágrimas nos olhos durante o café da manhã?"

Eu esperava que ele não tivesse notado, mas uma vez que ele estava sendo honesto, eu seria também.

"Sua mãe me deixou louca porque ela estava me insultando, mas eu sabia exatamente quais eram as suas motivações. Ela quer que você volte para casa e case com a garota de sua escolha, por isso e amplamente percebi que ela estava sendo uma ciumenta, gata amarga. Seu pai, no entanto, foi a bondade racional e suas palavras trouxeram tudo abaixo às aderências de bronze para mim. Ele mencionou como em um período curto de tempo que nos conhecíamos e como impossível era a relação que temos. Ele estava com medo de eu distrai-lo de seus objetivos. E francamente, estou cansada, é dia de Natal e ter seus pais sob os pés me fez sentir extremamente estressada."

"Eu sei. Eles me estressaram, também. Como você está se sentindo agora?"

"Estou me sentindo muito melhor, obrigada."

Ele estendeu a mão para colocar uma mecha de cabelo atrás da minha orelha, "Quanto ao resto que papai disse, meus pais só se conheciam há duas semanas antes deles fugirem, então é por falar. Nós nos conhecemos por meses antes de nos casarmos. E não acho que nossa relação é impossível em tudo. Eu sinto que a conheço melhor do que qualquer outra pessoa no mundo e sinto que você me conhece da mesma maneira. E honestamente, estou apenas há seis meses longe de me formar. Tenho exatamente mais quatro cursos para serem feitos. Tenho certeza que posso gerenciar o suficiente de autodeterminação para chegar à graduação no próximo Junho."

Ele manteve a mão no meu rosto, gentilmente colocada na minha bochecha, então se inclinou um pouco mais perto de mim, "E isso é Natal. Nós não temos a celebração final, ainda. Feliz natal novamente, Bella." Seu beijo gentil era doce contra os meus lábios carentes.

Ficamos ali por alguns minutos revisitando exatamente o que gostávamos sobre os lábios um do outro, e bocas, e línguas e braços e mãos, e... bem, Edward interrompeu antes que pudéssemos chegar mais longe, e se inclinou para trás enquanto enfiava a mão no bolso do casaco e tirou o presente que eu tinha reconhecido que ele havia colocado sob a nossa árvore para mim. Ele me entregou com um sorriso. "Espero que você goste disso."

"Oh, eu queria ter o seu presente aqui comigo para que eu pudesse dar-lhe o seu, também." Eu estava um pouco desapontada.

"Está tudo certo, Bella. Você pode me dar o meu mais tarde. Mas queria que você tivesse isso agora."

Eu cuidadosamente rasguei as embalagens para fora da pequena caixa e pude ver que era um estojo de jóias pequeno . Meu coração começou a bater de forma irregular. Isto era um anel?

Eu abri o estojo.

"Este é o anel que eu sempre quis dar a minha esposa. É uma peça de família e como tal, bastante antiga, mas eu sempre gostei. Meu pai o enviou para mim quando lhe disse que havia me casado. Eu espero que você use isso? Isso me agradaria muito..."

* * *

**A Esme é um nojo de pessoa! Nunca odiei tanto uma Esme de fanfic como essa. E ela se ferrou, pensando que a Bella iria ficar caladinha e engolir as coisas que ela só fala nas costas do Edward, de boba a Bella não tem nada. Pelo menos o Edward conhece a mãe que tem, a mulher é ruim igual carne de pescoço (como diz minha mãe). Deixa ele sem nenhum dinheiro para que ele faça o que ela quer. Doida.  
**

**Bem, a Gui avisou da demora do capítulo no meu group, ela teve uns contratempos, mas aqui estamos.  
**

**Não esqueçam de comentar sobre a Monster-in-law da Bella.  
**

**Beijos  
**

**xx  
**


	8. Pais Decepcionados

**O Estudante de Intercâmbio**

******Disclaimer:** Essa fanfic pertence a Lady Gwynedd que me autorizou a tradução, Twilight e seus personagem pertencem a Stephenie Meyer, e a mim somente a tradução.**  
Sinopse:** Ele é simplesmente um estudante de intercâmbio à procura de uma xícara decente de chá e Bella fornece isso. Ela acha que ele é completamente perfeito. Quando ele se encontra em um problema, ela se oferece para ajudá-lo; no entanto logo ambos terão muito com o que lidar. Será que o amor verdadeiro vai prevalecer?

* * *

**Capítulo 8 - Pais Decepcionados**

_(Tradução: Ingrid Andrade)_

Olhei para aquela coisinha brilhando e pensei que iria vomitar.

"Edward, sua mãe sabe que você está me dando isso?" Eu antecipava mais confrontos e colocando mais palmadas. Não estava ficando com aquela porcaria de 'Somos melhor do que você' e mais. Mas ainda assim, era tudo tão estressante e verdadeiramente não fazia nada mais fácil para Edward. E ultimamente, Edward era sobre quem eu me preocupava, não Carlisle ou Esme.

"Não. O anel estava entre o meu pai e eu. Ele vem de sua mãe e a minha nunca gostou dele, então duvido que ela pense três vezes sobre ele. Mas eu o amo. Quando era um pequeno garoto, eu costumava sentar no colo da vovó e brincar com ele enquanto ela o usava. Ela me contou a história de como conseguiu o anel."

"Eu adoraria ouvir."

"Bem, a fim de realmente conseguir a sensação da história, vamos ter que recriar o ambiente." Ele sentou-se no pequeno sofá e bateu em seu colo. "Você tem que sentar aqui," ele disse com um sorriso.

Eu ri e subi no seu colo e secretamente fiquei encantada quando ele passou os braços em volta de mim puxando-me para perto. "E você tem que usar isso." Ele tirou o anel da caixa e o colocou em minha mão esquerda. "Eu o usaria, sendo o narrador da história, mas não encaixa."

Estava um pouco solto, mas se encaixa bem o suficiente. O olhei de perto. A banda era de lacey filigree*****e havia pequenos diamantes espelhados entre o rendilhado delicado. Parecia como estrelas que espreitam através dos galhos de uma árvore. O feito era bonito e original.

_***Lacey filigree ring**__ é a parte em que tem 'desenhos', como renda, antes da pedra preciosa maior. Normalmente o desenho é feito com diamantes e é mais comum em anéis antigos. Foto: www. topazery antique- jewelry- item- rg3487 .htm_

"É adorável, Edward."

"Você pensa assim? Bem, deixe-me contar a história por trás disso."

Ele segurou minha mão confortavelmente na sua enquanto falava, seus braços em volta de mim. Eu me apoiei abaixo do seu queixo e ouvi seu coração, assim como sua voz. Pela primeira vez no que parecia como dias, me sentia centrada e segura. Suspirei profundamente e ouvi meu marido contar a história de amor dos seus avós.

"Era uma vez uma menina que vivia nas terras altas da Escócia. Ela cresceu selvagem, sua mãe tinha morrido dando vida a ela e apenas ela e seu pai viviam na pequena propriedade ao longo do bonito rio Spey. Você já ouviu falar do Spey?"

"Não."

"É um vale do rio exuberante que é famoso pelo número de destilarias de uísque, o bom uísque escocês. Nos EUA, muitos só bebem uísque misturado como Dewars. Essa é uma fraca misturas de duas ou mais destilarias. Na minha opinião, eles perdem a coisa. Cada destilaria produz sua própria versão de uísque que reflete a água, a terra, e o céu do terreno que fazem o sabor. O uísque se torna um caleidoscópio de sabores, aromas e sentimentos. É uma bebida que conta a história de uma terra de colinas, a disposição, urze, céu azul, a chuva cinza, e boas pessoas."

"Uau. Sinto como se estivesse perdendo isso."

"Eu vou lhe apresentar a um bom único malte* um dia. É a água da vida."

_***Malte**__ é um licor muito mais forte que o normal, por isso muitos o comparam com o uísque._

Me reajustei em seu colo, inalando seu aroma picante. Ele estava me fazendo promessas que falavam de um futuro juntos. Eu não sabia que crédito colocar ao que ele estava dizendo para mim. Acho que isso significava que eu realmente não sabia o quanto confiar nele. Confiei nele para ser meu companheiro de quarto. Confiei nele para ser um bom amigo. Mas eu poderia confiar nele com o meu futuro? Eu não sabia se o conhecia bem o suficiente para dizer.

"Bem, de qualquer forma, o pai dessa jovem moça trabalhava em uma destilaria e apoiava seus modos selvagens. À medida que ela crescia, costumava gostar de ficar do lado de fora lendo debaixo de uma grande árvore de rowan* que cresceu em uma colina acima da casa onde ela morava. Um dia, um jovem rapaz veio andando até o morro e ficou encantado com sua beleza. Para ele, foi amor à primeira vista. Depois disso, ele andava por aquele caminho na esperança de vê-la. E ela sempre estava sentada lá fora na esperança de vê-lo. Logo, eles começaram as conversas que levaram a flertes que levaram a um completo namoro. Você pensaria que, no curso natural das coisas, noivado e casamento logo seguiriam, mas isso foi em 1938 e o jovem casal se viu enredado em problemas muito maiores do que eles mesmos. Assim como muitos jovens da sua idade, ele foi chamado para guerra. Eles escreviam diariamente até que um dia, suas cartas pararam e as dela foram devolvidas. Ele foi declarado desaperecido em ação e nada mais se ouviu falar sobre ele.

_***Rowan **__é uma pequena árvore européia de folhas caducas. Foto: 2. bp. blogspot -9YTUOfVLDg/ UFBjNl6zleI/ AAAAAAAAEtM/ UiVINFC9OWs/ s1600/ Rowan+ Tree+ nadeeka+ jayarathna+ nadeekakj+ nadeezone. blogspot. com+ ...jpg (retire os espaços)_

"Como os dias se alongaram em anos, a jovem moça lamentou e chorou pensando que ele tinha morrido. Seu coração morreu, também, ela pensou. Ela cuidava da casa do seu pai, mas empurrou qualquer pretendente para longe. E ela tentava não chorar tanto durante a noite para que o pai não a ouvisse."

"Um dia, o carteio entrou em sua casa. 'Você tem uma carta, moça,' ele disse enquanto entregava a ela.

"Ela reconheceu a letra imediatamente. Era o seu antigo amante. Seu primeiro pensamento foi que a carta era uma que tinha se perdido e levou anos para encontrá-la. Seu segundo pensamento foi que aquele era um engano. Ela olhou para a coisa por uma boa meia hora antes de reunir coragem para abri-la. Quando ela finalmente o fez, ela encontrou uma carta escrita e enviada um dia antes, de Londres, do seu antigo namorado. Ele havia sido capturado e aprisionado durante a guerra. Por alguma razão seu nome nunca apareceu na lista e então, todos que o conheciam, acharam que ele estava morto. A guerra acabou, ele tinha sido liberto, e finalmente estava de volta à Grã Bretanha. Seu coração tremulava vivo novamente.

"Em sua carta, ele disse que estava certo de que ela havia seguido em frente. Ela era linda e procurada. Por que ela esperaria por ele?

"Mas no caso de que ela não tivesse seguido em frente e ainda se importasse com ele, ele estava tomando um trem de Londres para Inverness aquele dia, depois um dia de carro para a vila perto de onde ela morava. Ele andaria os próximos dois quilômetros e pelo tempo que ele estaria chegando até a sua casa, estaria totalmente escuro. Ele pediu que se ela tivesse encontrado uma vida sem ele que simplesmente ignorasse essa carta e ele continuaria andando até a estrada, passando sua árvore, passando sua casa de campo, a passando. Mas se ela queria vê-lo, que colocasse uma lanterna em um ramo da árvore rowan, então ele saberia que deveria parar.

"Ele não tinha certeza do que iria encontrar até quando caminhou ao morro naquela noite, mas ele estava encantado de ver quando finalmente chegou na crista da encosta apareciam dezenas e dezenas de lanternas penduradas na grande árvore de rowan. Parecia que sua garota tinha passado as horas restantes do dia implorando, emprestando e quase completamente roubando muitas lanternas que ela poderia encontrar de seus vizinhos. Ela queria estar certa de que ele seria bem-vindo. E ele foi.

"Ele nunca saiu do seu lado novamente e quando chegou a hora de se casar, ele tinha esse anel feito para ela." Estudamos o anel no meu dedo juntos. Era um conto fantástico.

"É uma história adorável. Me lembra de 'Yellow Ribbon*'," Eu disse.

_***She Wore a Yellow Ribbon**__ é uma canção cantada para namoradas de militares. Também é um filme estaduniense chamado "Legião Invencível" no Brasil._

"Yellow Ribbon"

"Sim. Tony Orlando e Dawn. Foi uma canção popular por volta dos anos setenta. Um cara que estava longe - na cadeia, eu acho - escreveu a sua velha namorada quando foi libertado e disse-lhe para amarrar uma fita em torno de uma árvore de carvalho se ela ainda queria vê-lo. Ela amarrou centenas."

"Eu acho a história dos meus avós melhor."

"Eu acho sua história melhor, eu mesma. E o anel é adorável. Você tem certeza de que Esme não terá uma vaca se eu usar isso?"

"Bem, não estou 100% certo de nada depois dessa manhã, mas ficaria muito chocado se ela o fizesse. Além disso, quero que todos os seus pretendentes saibam que você está de outra forma ocupada."

"Eu não tenho pretendentes."

"Você tem um pelo menos."

"Tenho?" Perguntei incrédula.

"Tem. Definitivamente você tem, mesmo que isso tenha sido feito um pouco ao contrário."

Eu não sabia o que dizer. O que ele quis dizer? Eu tinha medo de perguntar. Estava com medo que ele iria rir se soubesse o quão sério estava começando a levar as coisas que ele dizia.

"Então, vai usar o anel?"

Olhei para a coisa bonita na minha mão, "Eu acho que já estou."

"Brilhante. Gosto da forma como ele parece ai."

Ele me puxou com força a ele e podia sentir seus lábios atrás da minha orelha.

"Você sabe, há outra coisa mais pessoal do que familiar para mim sobre a história dos seus avós?"

"Sim?" Ele disse contra o meu cabelo.

"Eu costumava esperar no pátio todos os dias na esperança de vê-lo passando."

"É mesmo?"

"Era o ponto mais alto do meu dia por um tempo."

Ele riu, "Bem, eu costumava pensar em razões para vir à sua lanchonete. Nunca poderia contornar o fato de que só há uma hora de chá por dia. Você não pode imaginar o quão feliz eu estava em observá-la comer seu almoço no pátio."

Eu estava pensando sobre essa coincidência fortuita. Vendo-o levar a hora do chá, a hora do chá levar a hora do almoço, e a hora do almoço levar para o casamento. Pareceu-me que deixamos poucos passos dali. Estava pensando sobre isso quando meu estômago roncou. Meus olhos se arregalaram em alarme e pulei para fora de seu colo, "O PERNIL!".

Rapidamente nos agasalhamos e corremos o resto do caminho para casa, apenas para encontrar o pernil fora do forno, descansando em sua assadeira em cima do balcão. Os pais de Edward estavam sentados juntos no futon girando seus polegares.

"Era hora de você voltar, Edward. O pernil estava quase queimando," É claro que isso veio de Esme.

"Obrigada por tirá-lo do forno." Eu disse enquanto tirava meu casaco e botas. Rapidamente comecei a colocar os acompanhamentos restantes e comecei a arrumar a mesa.

Edward disse, "Bella e eu fomos capazes de lhes reservar um quarto no Centro de Ex-Alunos no campus. É uma suíte king, muito espaçosa."

Carlisle respondeu, "Isso é um alívio. Tentei ligar em hotéis ao redor da cidade e eles estavam reservados."

"Você só pode alugar quartos no centro de ex-alunos se é um estudante de pós-graduação ou do curso da universidade; muitas pessoas nem sequer sabem de lá."

"Quando podemos fazer check-in?"

"Já fiz isso por vocês. Aqui está sua chave."

Carlisle pegou a chave e sorriu em agradecimento. "Nós vamos estar fora de seu cabelo logo que o jantar acabar, então."

Edward me ajudou a colocar a mesa. Eu pré-fiz a maioria dos alimentos e tudo que precisava fazer era aquecer as coisas. Edward estava curioso sobre alguns dos pratos que fiz. Ele nunca tinha visto uma caçarola de batata-doce antes e ficou intrigado com a maneira que fiz vagem (e não, eu não costumava usar creme de lodo ao lado da sopa).

"Receitas são as únicas coisas que se passam em minha família, Edward," Eu provoquei.

Nos movemos facilmente juntos em nossa pequena cozinha. Toda vez que Edward passou por mim, ele deslizou sua mão sobre minhas costas, ao longo da minha cintura, ou no meu braço. Frequentemente, ele tocou o anel em minha mão esquerda e sabia que era importante para ele que eu estava usando. Me perguntava se ele usaria um anel meu? Eu tinha o anel de casamento de Charlie em meu armário, junto com o conjunto de casamento de Renee, mas não me sentia bem dando isso para Edward usar. Isso seria exatamente o tipo de coisa que meu pai colocaria uma arma, até mesmo do céu.

Os quatro de nós finalmente sentamos em nossa mesa, pratos cheios da comida tradicional do natal. Edward fez uma bênção curta e nós o seguimos. Esme estava bastante educada para comigo. Acho que é porque os meninos estavam lá, ela decidiu que precisava estar em seu melhor comportamento. Eu estava grata por isso, sob quaisquer circunstâncias.

"Edward me disse que você é uma graduanda em literatura inglesa, Bella," Carlisle disse.

"Sim. Sempre amei a literatura britânica. Não pude resistir fazer meu curso de estudo enquanto estava aqui."

"É uma assunto interessante. Sempre gostei de sentar-me com um clássico em ocasião. Notei que sua biblioteca é uma estante espremida com muitos. Na verdade, tenho revisitado alguns enquanto estive aqui. Tem sido um longo tempo desde que trabalharam por D.H. Lawrence*."

_***David Herbert Lawrence ou D. H. Lawrence **__(Nottingham, 11 de Setembro de 1885 — Vence, 2 de Março de 1930) foi um controverso e prolífico escritor inglês, conhecido pelos seus romances, poemas e livros de viagens. Pertence à escola modernista._  
_A sua obra aborda temas considerados controversos no início do século XX, como a sexualidade e as relações humanas por vezes com características destrutivas e estende-se a praticamente todos os géneros literários, tendo publicado novelas, contos, poemas, peças de teatro, livros de viagens, traduções, livros sobre arte, crítica literária e cartas pessoais. Mais sobre o escritor: pt. wikipedia wiki/ D._ H._ Lawrence (retire os espaços)_

"Não foi ele o autor daqueles livros pornográficos?" Esme perguntou.

"Na verdade, mãe, seu assunto incluia o lado íntimo dos relacionamentos, mas não foi o foco completo do seu trabalho," Edward explicou.

"Recordo-me distintamente de nós não sermos autorizado ler seus trabalhos porque eram ousados."

"Eles não são tão ousados pelos padrões de hoje," Eu disse.

Ela fungou e voltou a comer seu pernil. Eu poderia dizer que ela pensou menos de mim desde que eu nutria aquele inglês indecente em minha estante.

"Quando você estará voltando para casa, Edward?" Esme perguntou enquanto nós comíamos nossa torta.

"O mais rápido que eu poderia volta à Inglaterra seria após a formatura, mãe, mas não tenho certeza se vou depois."

"Você não tem que cumprir sua obrigação com a empresa de engenharia que lhe patrocinou para vir aqui?"

"Estive em contato com eles. Eles concordaram em deixar-me adiar minha obrigação por um ano."

"Eles vão? Por que fariam isso?" Carlisle perguntou.

Eu estava ouvindo atentamente isso, também. Nós não tínhamos discutido isso em tudo.

"Bella vai estar terminando sua licenciatura até um ano depois que eu terminar a minha, então não gostaria de ir antes que ela tivesse a sua completa."

Acho que o mundo parou de girar para mim quando ouvi isso. Ele estava esperando eu terminar a minha licenciatura para depois voltar a Inglaterra? Por que? Ou era algo que ele estava dizendo ao seus pais - uma história de fachada. Sim, deve ser isso.

Evidentemente, Esme estava espantada. "Edward, apenas não entendo você ."

Bem, Esme isso faz duas de nós.

"O que não há para entender? Bella e eu permaneceremos nos EUA pelo menos até que ela termine a sua licenciatura."

"Mas..." Esme balbuciou.

"Mas, o que?" Edward perguntou calmamente.

"Mas ela é... você é... mas você não..." Esme estava tendo dificuldade em fazer uma frase. Eu estava começando a sentir um pouco de empatia por Esme. Edward tinha esse efeito sobre mim, também.

Carlisle avermelhou, "Esme, acho que está na hora de nos mudarmos para o nosso hotel. O jantar estava delicioso, Bella. Obrigado por ser uma graciosa anfitriã."

Edward também avermelhou, "Vou sair com vocês para mostrar para vocês o caminho. Eu posso voltar facilmente."

Sufoquei um suspiro que eu estava construindo. Sabia que uma vez que Esme tivesse Edward sozinho, eles estaria grelhado mais quente do que uma salsicha no Quatro de Julho. Mas talvez ele e seus pais precisassem de uma discussão franca sem mim por perto.

"Eu apenas vou ficar e arrumar as coisas."

Edward estava pegando seu casaco, "Irei voltar em breve, Bella. Vou ajudá-la então."

Apenas sorri calorosamente para ele e desejei a Carlisle e a Harpia***** uma última vez feliz natal enquanto eles fechavam a porta. Eu estava sozinha. A primeira coisa que fiz foi tirar os lençois da minha cama onde dormiram e jogá-los na máquina de lavar no corredor. Em seguida, joguei as sobras e empilhei os pratos. Limpei a mesa e comecei a lavar os pratos. Troquei os lençois para a secadora, então uma vez de volta a cozinha, terminei de secar e guardar a louça.

_***Harpia:** uma mulher má._

Edward ainda não havia retornado na hora que eu terminei. Ele não disse que estaria voltando em breve?

Coloquei lençois limpos na cama e decidi tomar um banho. Talvez isso poderia me relaxar. Levei meu tempo lá, lavando cada centímetro quadrado do meu corpo, ensaboando meu cabelo, até mesmo me depilando. No momento que saí, eu tinha certeza que Edward estaria de volta, mas ele não estava.

Coloquei minha calça suave favorita de yoga e camiseta e bati o secador no meu cabelo. Ainda não havia voltado Edward. Olhei para o relógio e vi que ele tinha estado fora por cerca de três horas.

Edward não me disse que ele estaria em pouco tempo de volta?

Talvez eu deveria ligar.

Não. Se ele estivesse sentado com Esme e Carlisle e eles estavam tendo uma conversa intensa sobre mim, então a última coisa que preciso é parecer como uma agarrada, esposa insegura que eles achavam que eu era. Ou pelo menos Esme pensou que eu era.

Estava ficando escuro lá fora e comecei a ligar as luzes do apartamento. Talvez eu devesse fazer um bule de chá? Ler um livro? Ritmar o chão? Chorar?

Eu estava ficando desesperada. Onde Edward estava? Haviam eles falado sobre ele se afastar de mim? O que no mundo eu faria se ele me deixasse? Minha garganta apertou e meus olhos encheram de lágrimas só de pensar nisso?

_Eu sei, vou lhe enviar uma mensagem de texto._

Peguei meu telefone e mandei uma mensagem, "Eu sinto sua falta."

Será que isso soa muito patético?

Talvez. Talvez eu não deveria ter lhe enviado.

Mas logo o meu telefone vibrou, "Eu vou estar em casa logo. Sinto sua falta, também." (Eu estava secretamente encantada que ele não usou linguagem falada quando retornou minha mensagem. A graduada em inglês em mim amava isso.)

Tranquilizou-me um pouco, fiz um bule de chá e enrolei-me no futon com meu atual 'leitura por diversão' livro. Eu tinha uma dificuldade para concentrar-me, meus ouvidos se esforçavam para ouvir passos na calçada, a porta do lobby se abrindo, o elevador começando a correr, mas não ouvi nenhum desses sons.

Eu tinha adormecido, então a primeira coisa que eu sabia sobre o retorno de Edward era que seus braços estavam ao meu redor enquanto me levantava do futon e me levou para cama. Por vontade própria, meus braços cercaram seu pescoço e me aconcheguei na curva do seu pescoço apenas abaixo da sua mandíbula.

"Edward," Eu murmuerei.

"Vá dormir, Bella, tem sido um longo dia." Ele puxou as cobertas até o meu queixo.

"Fique comigo," Eu suspirei. Nunca seríamos capazes de consertar o que foi quebrado entre nós. Seus pais deviam ter colocado completamente uma luta para mantê-lo afastado por tanto tempo. Estava certa de que a nossa relação seria uma vítima dela. Meu pedido para que ele ficasse comigo foi mais longe do que apenas dormir ao meu lado naquela noite. Eu queria que ele ficasse comigo para sempre, mas ele não sabia disso. Durante toda a tarde e noite eu preocupei enquanto olhava para o adorável anel que ele me deu naquele dia. Foi a única coisa que me deu qualquer tipo de esperança.

"Não se preocupe. Estarei de volta em um momento." Ele se inclinou e beijou minha testa, em seguida partiu para o banheiro. Ouvi o chuveiro ligado por pouco tempo e logo adormeci mais uma vez. Ele prometeu que iria voltar.

A cama se deslocou e despertei para encontrar Edward deslizando na cama ao meu lado. Ele imediatamente me puxou a ele e me beijou. Havia um tom de desespero em seu beijo, pensei, e quando ele se afastou, disse, "Peço desculpas por estar longe por tanto tempo."

"Foi cansativo?"

Ele suspirou e acariciou o meu cabelo, "Talvez foi o mais zangado que estive em minha vida e ainda assim tive que sentar lá e ser razoável - foi díficil. Sim, foi cansativo."

"Sinto muito, Edward."

"Você não tem que se desculpar, Bella. Por nada."

"Levo isso porque eles não gostam de mim, muito."

"Eles não sabem tudo sobre você. Eles não gostam que somos casados."

"Então por que seu pai lhe deu o anel, se ele não apoia o nosso casamento?"

"Lhe perguntei a mesma questão. Acho que a decepção da minha mãe tem influenciado ele. Ela não percebeu que você usava o anel da minha avó. Como eu disse, ela nunca gostou dele. Quando saiu que eu tinha lhe dado, ela estava bastante... perturbada."

"Por que a sua mãe é tão contra nós, Edward?"

"Minha mãe é uma pessoa com preferências muito fortes e ela está muito acostumada a ter tudo do seu jeito. Ela estava brava quando Kate e eu terminamos o que quer que tínhamos. Ela acreditou que assim que eu voltasse à Inglaterra, eu iria cair na linha e fazer o que ela queria que eu fizesse. Nosso casamento não é o que ela planejou."

"Novamente, sinto muito, Edward. Odeio que eu esteja entre você e sua família."

"Eles vão superar isso. Eles certamente não disseram alguma coisa que me fez arrepender do que fiz. Estou muito satisfeito com o resultado final." Ele me beijou novamente, então sorriu, "Eles estão partindo amanhã."

"Oh, você não irá vê-los partir?"

"Não. Já me despedi e eles não estão dispostos a prolongar isso. Sinto muito que eles se comportaram de modo grosseiro, Bella. Pela primeira vez em minha vida, tive vergonha deles."

"Sinto muito que isso funcionou desta forma. Talvez eu não deveria ter sido tão firme com a sua mãe."

"Não, Bella. Do pouco que sei que você disse e o pouco que descobri que minha mãe disse para você, ela merecia algo muito pior do que o que você deu a ela. É bom que você estabeleceu que não pode ser intimidada por ela. Ela se comportou muito mal."

Suspirei de novo, depois sentei-me na cama. "Isso não deu muito certo, Edward."

"Agora, discordo de você sobre isso." Ele pegou minha mão.

"Você discorda?" Lhe olhei com ceticismo.

"Nós estamos aqui, juntos em nossa casa, compartilhando uma cama, compartilhando nossas vidas. Você está usando o meu anel. Diria que isso se saiu muito bem."

"Oh! Isso me lembra!" Acendi a luz para saltar para fora da cama, vou para a nossa pequena árvore de natal e pego a pequena caixa sozinha que foi deixada lá.

Retorno para Edward, entrego ela a ele, "Feliz natal, Edward." Felizmente me arrastei para o lado dele na cama enquanto ele abriu o presente e levantou a tampa. Eu estava tão animada para ver a sua reação.

Ele leu o cartão escrito à mão, "A cama será o palco da sua surpresa de natal." Edward engoliu o que soou como um suspiro e olhou para mim sob a testa erguida, "Entendo que seu presente para mim vai envolver algum tipo de performance artística?"

Eu estava perplexa com o seu comentário curioso, "Como você sabe?"

"É realmente bastante óbvio, Bella. Não consigo pensar em um presente que quero mais." Ele se inclinou para mim. Não consigo pela vida descobrir como ele poderia dizer que tenho algo que ele poderia realizar uma performance em minha mensagem mal formulada.

Sua voz se suavizou e ele passou os braços em volta da minha cintura, "Quando posso pedir a minha surpresa?"

Eu estava perplexa, "Bem, agora, se você quiser."

"Oh, eu quero. Eu queria desde o momento que te vi," E ele me beijou, um beijo ardente que senti dos meus lábios até os meus dedos dos pés e voltando acima novamente.

Eu estava realmente confusa agora, mas estava tão perdida na sensação, mal conseguia me concentrar.

Consegui chiar, "Edward você não quer abrir o seu presente?"

Ele enfiou a mão debaixo da minha camiseta. "Quero. Eu certamente quero."

"Poderia pegá-lo para você?"

"Não, prefiro fazer isso sozinho."

Eu estava ficando arrepiada quando ele deslizou sua mão mais para cima da minha camiseta, de modo que seus dedos estavam tocando a curva de um dos meus seios. Meus olhos reviraram na minha cabeça.

"Mas você não sabe onde ele está."

Edward olhou para mim com ironia, "Bella, posso não ser Lothario, mas não sou completamente ignorante. Sei onde ele está."

_***Lothario**__ é um personagem da peça 'The Fair Penitent' (1703), de Nicholas Rowe, que seduz e trai Calista. A palavra "libertino" assim entrou no idioma inglês como um epônimo: um libertino poderia significar um belo homem, um homem sedutor de senhoras. No caso o Edward coloca como um sedutor._

"Você espiou?" Eu estava ficando um pouco indignada. Pensei que escondi o violão muito bem por que ele se comparou a Lothario?

"Você me deu um vislumbre hoje, mas não foi o suficiente para satisfazer-me, apenas para me excitar."

Hunh? Sobre o que ele estava falando? "Eu não mostrei nada!"

"Ao contrário, tive uma visão adorável da sua parte traseira esta manhã." Ele deslizou a mão na minha coxa para apertar a minha bunda.

Olhei boquiaberta. "Meu traseiro não tem nada a ver com o seu presente."

Ele deu de ombros, "Acho que depende de como você faz."

"Uhn. Não, Edward. Acho que você está confuso." Saí de seus braços e fora da cama, ajoelhei-me no chão para recuperar o violão.

"Aqui está o seu presente." Sentei o violão na cama.

Ele estava completamente no mar. Ele olhou para o violão então olhou para mim. Ele parecia em conflito. "Um violão? Não...?"

"Sim, um violão. Um amigo o vendeu para mim. Você mencionou o quanto sentia falta de tocar, enquanto não poderia lhe comprar um piano, pensei que um violão seria o segundo melhor."

Ele sorriu em alegria, puxou o estojo para si e o abriu. "Um Ovation! Bella, isso é incrível. Você é incrível." Ele se inclinou para um beijo, então olhou para o seu violão, o pegou e dedilhou um acorde. Os tons tilintaram ecoando por todo o nosso apartamento. Seu sorriso era alegre.

"Isso é loucamente brilhante, Bella, obrigado." Ele reverentemente colocou o instrumento de volta no estojo, trancou as fechaduras e colocou o violão de volta no chão.

"Você estava surpreso?"

"Você me impressionou. Eu não tinha ideia."

"O que você originalmente achou que era a minha surpresa?"

"Oh. Err bem, pensei que você estava me dando você." Houve uma onde de constrangimento em seu rosto.

"Oh."

Nos acomodamos na cama e olhamos timidamente um para o outro. Estendi a mão e empurrei o cabelo desgrenhado dos seus olhos, "Me parece, Edward, que isso poderia ser um presente que ainda podemos dar um ao outro."

Edward virou a cabeça na minha mão beijou minha palma, "Tem certeza que é isso que você quer, Bella?"

"Estou positiva." Seu beijo me fez estremecer. Ele me puxou animado contra ele e tremores se espalharam por todo o meu corpo. Edward beijou meus lábios, pequenos beijos, mas apenas abri o suficiente para que meus lábios fossem puxados para o seu. Meu coração acelerou enquanto separei meus lábios e senti o seus se englobarem no meus e ouvi seu gemido muito suave que me colocou em fogo.

Pressionei meu corpo contra o dele enquanto passei meus braços em volta do seu pescoço. Suas próprias mãos foram traçando a minha espinha e o lado do meu corpo, "Bella, você vai me deixar fazer amor com você?" Edward sussurrou.

"Não." Sussurrei de volta enquanto ele acariciou minha nuca.

Ele se afastou um pouco, perplexo pela minha resposta. "Não," Eu disse novamente, "Não vou deixar você fazer amor para comigo, mas por favor, por favor, faça amor _comigo_?"

Ele riu, "Com grande prazer, Bella-mia."

Edward se inclinou de novo e me beijou tão apaixonadamente, fui imediatamente varrida em um mar de sensações, todos os lábios e mãos e carícias. Palavras sussurradas foram compartilhadas enquantos as roupas derreteram para fora da pele e corpos expostos e reverentemente explorados. Nunca percebi o que os dedos e lábios de Edward poderiam fazer enquanto Edward habilmente tocou o instrumento do meu corpo.

Eu estava tremendo e dolorida com a necessidade quando finalmente pude senti-lo pressionando-se apenas lá no meu centro. Ele fez uma pausa enquanto estava deitado em cima de mim, "Bella-mia, diga-me para parar se isso for demais."

"Eu quero você... por favor," Foi tudo o que consegui dizer e então ele foi lentamente empurrando para dentro de mim até que éramos um só.

Edward esperou para ter certeza de que eu estava pronta para continuar, mas acho que ele prendeu a respiração o tempo todo. Eu não queria que ele parasse, então desloquei meus quadris e o ouvi ofegar. Olhamos um para o outro nos olhos quando ele começou a se mover em estocadas gradualmente mais profundas até que eu não poderia dizer onde ele acabou e eu comecei. Era tudo novo. Era tudo adorável.

Nosso ritmo cresceu rapidamente e poderia dizer pelo aperto de Edward na minha bunda que ele estava tão perdido na sensação como eu estava. Não demorou muito antes de Edward gemer e ele aprofundou dentro de mim ainda mais. Eu podia sentir que cada músculo seu estava contraído. Ele moeu um sussurro, "Oh, Bella-mia."

Passei meus braços ao redor dos seus ombros quando ele desabou sobre mim e se manteve perto. Nossa intimidade foi avassaladora. Eu nunca quis que acabasse. Edward finalmente rolou de cima de mim e então puxou nossos corpos nus próximos enquanto me envolveu em seus braços. Nós não dissemos outra palavra um ao outro, mas adormecemos seguros em nosso abraço.

Meu último pensamento de vigília foi que o paraíso não poderia ser melhor que isso. Eu sabia então que estava apaixonada.

* * *

**A história do anel é a coisa mais linda, fiquei toda 'awwwn' quando li na primeira vez. Os pais do Edward só Jesus na vida deles, essa Esme é um SACO, plmdds! Esse anel ainda vai dar história. Agora vamos para a parte boa: 1) O Edward pensando que o presente dele era a Bella foi muito engraçado. 2) Que primeira vez mais s2 desses dois. Agora não para mais lol**

**Obrigada pelas reviews, vi como todas odiaram a Esme junto comigo s2 Vocês são lindas  
**

**Comentem bastante, porque sei que tem muita gente só de BBB xD  
**

**Não sei se vai ter outro capítulo esse ano, eu ia perguntar para a Guii, mas ela não está online. Então de qualquer forma, para quem só acompanha essa fic, já desejo um Feliz Natal, que ta logo ali, e Feliz Ano Novo caso eu não poste nessa fic esse ano.  
**

**Beijos  
**

**xx  
**


	9. Maravilhosa

**O Estudante de Intercâmbio**

******Disclaimer:** Essa fanfic pertence a Lady Gwynedd que me autorizou a tradução, Twilight e seus personagem pertencem a Stephenie Meyer, e a mim somente a tradução.**  
Sinopse:** Ele é simplesmente um estudante de intercâmbio à procura de uma xícara decente de chá e Bella fornece isso. Ela acha que ele é completamente perfeito. Quando ele se encontra em um problema, ela se oferece para ajudá-lo; no entanto logo ambos terão muito com o que lidar. Será que o amor verdadeiro vai prevalecer?

* * *

**Capítulo 9 - Maravilhosa**

_(Tradução: Ingrid Andrade)_

Acordei para encontrar a luz dourada do sol iluminando o pequeno canto do quarto onde estávamos comodamente abraçados. Edward estava de conchinha comigo e eu estava envolta em seus braços, sua mão apertada na minha e no lugar próximo entre meus seios. Eu podia sentir sua respiração suave na parte de trás do meu pescoço e suspirei de felicidade.

Então, isso é o que era amor.

Depois de nós dividirmos nosso 'presente' um com o outro, eu sabia que era apaixonada por Edward e pensei que talvez ele estava um pouco apaixonado por mim. Ele mostrou em toda a sua ação na noite passada, cada carícia tenra, cada beijo ardente, cada sussurro suave. Ele tinha que ter sentimentos por mim. Ele era tão cuidadoso comigo, tão sintonizado com cada suspiro meu e arrepio e tão gentil durante a nossa primeira união. Eu nunca tinha tido uma experiência tão intensamente emocional na minha vida. Ainda senti que estava flutuando em uma nuvem exultante.

De repente, ele apertou seu abraço, me puxando para mais perto dele. Senti seus lábios em minha nuca e o ouvi suspirando suavemente, "Bella, mia." Baixei minha cabeça e levantei as suas mãos para os meus lábios para que eu pudesse beijar seus dedos. Sua mão liberou-se da minha e acariciou meu rosto, "Bella, vire-se para mim." Rolei para encará-lo e ele se inclinou para um beijo, mas me esquivei.

Cobri minha boca e disse me desculpando, "Tenho certeza que tenho mau hálito matinal."

"E tenho certeza que não será problema para mim. Eu tenho, também. É como dois números negativos; vamos cancelar um ao outro."

Sorri para ele e descobri meus lábios, os quais ele imediatamente cobriu com os seus. Ah, aquele homem conseguia beijar. Eu estava derretendo em uma grande pilha de gosma, bem ali no seus braços.

"Como você está sentindo-se esta manhã, Bella?"

"Fabulosamente."

"Você não está machucada em algum lugar?" Ele perguntou com muito tato.

Eu estava machucada? Era difícil de dizer se eu estava dolorida _lá,_sem tocar. E me tocar seria meio estranho com Edward lá para ver. "Eu não tenho certeza. Tudo se sente bem. Meus lábios se sentem um pouco inchados."

"Isso é minha culpa. Eu amo beijar você. Exagerei um pouco na noite passada, suponho."

"Eu gostei de cada minuto. Na verdade, posso dizer a mesma coisa: eu amo beijar você." Seguido de mostrar o quanto amava. As mãos de Edward deslizaram das minhas costas para embalar o meu bumbum.

Eu gemia, "Gostaria de não ter que trabalhar hoje." Certamente, podemos passar a próxima semana juntos na cama.

"Que horas você tem que ir?"

"Trabalho das 14h00 às 22h00."

"Suponho que ficaria mal se eu fosse lá e bebesse chá durante todo o tempo que você estava trabalhando."

"Eu nunca conseguiria fazer todo meu trabalho."

"Isso é provavelmente o caso. Eu estaria constantemente te atraindo para o banheiro para ter meu caminho com você."

"Não sei como posso ser atraente para você em meu desagradável uniforme rosa." Fiz uma careta.

"Você quer dizer seu uniforme rosa sexy?"

"Sexy? É um pesadelo rosa."

"Não. Eu gosto. Foi a primeira coisa que notei sobre você; bem, na verdade notei sua beleza o vestindo." Ele viu meu rosto chocado. "Definitivamente. Seu uniforme é cortado para que mostre sua pequena cintura," Sua mão baixou para cercar minha cintura, "E flagrou tão bem seus quadris, minha boca seca ao pensar sobre isso," Sua mão esquerda alisou meu flanco, "E o corpete apenas me pediu para beijar a curva suave do seu seio," Ele demonstrou isso, também. Nunca vou pensar em meu uniforme da mesma forma novamente.

"E tenho certeza que a meia-calça branca e os sapatos grandes apenas acabam de acender seu fogo."

"Suas pernas sempre pareciam fantásticas. Para dizer a verdade, eu estava tão distraído pela forma como tudo ficava no conjunto, nunca percebi muito seus sapatos. Ele pareciam muito confortáveis."

"Eles são, realmente." Eu estava tentando lhe dar o devido valor.

"Você notou que as flores que eu trouxe para casa na noite que me mudei, eram do tom exato do seu uniforme? Quando as vi, eu tinha que levá-las para você." Os cravos estavam muito longe, mas havia um e coloquei em nosso scrapbook.

Ele continuou, "Mas a melhor coisa que gostei sobre o seu uniforme é a maneira tentadora que abotoam a bainha dos seios. Um dia eu quero tirá-lo de você." Durante a nossa conversa inteira, Edward estava traçando círculos onde seus dedos tocavam o meu corpo.E eles se tornavam cada vez mais audaciosos. Pareceu que estávamos indo começar de onde paramos na noite anterior quando a barriga de Edward roncou.

"Gostaria de um café da manhã, Edward?"

"Mais tarde." Ele estava agora traçando círculos ao redor do meu mamilo direito.

Eu me derreti ainda mais. Então tive uma ideia, "Edward, você poderia me mostrar o que é o 'estilo vaqueira'?"

**~xXx~**

O longa e o curto sobre isso foi que tívemos que correr para o trabalho para que eu pudesse estar na hora. Nos mantivemos nos distraindo. Cronometrei em certo tempo e corri para pegar meu casaco, avental e rede de cabelo. Me olhei no espelho na lavanderia. Edward achava que isso era sexy? Eu não conseguia ver isso.

Eu saí e fiz o seu chá, peguei um bolinho de farinha de aveia para ele. Edward estava sentado no balcão, lendo o jornal enquanto eu me preocupava com outro bule de café. Cada vez que passei por ele, não pude deixar de sorrir suavemente para ele. Eu estava de cabeça para baixo de amor.

A campainha da porta soou sinalizando um novo cliente. Olhei para cima e vi um dos frenquentadores, Mike Newton, passar pela entrada. Ele era um vendedor de seguros na cidade e vinha para o almoço de vez enquando. Era um pouco no final do dia para o seu almoço, o que era estranho, mas a temporada de feriados tendem a jogar fora a agenda de todos. Mike era um grande paquerador e ele tende a ser um pouco tocador, então sempre faço questão de ficar a um braço de distância dele. Ele me convidou para sair algumas vezes, mas nunca estive interessada e sempre recusei educadamente. O problema era, educação não funciona muito bem com Mike.

Então, quando ele entrou, sentou-se no balcão cerca de dois assentos para baixo de Edward. Eu não sabia que ia causar problemas.

"Oi, Mike. O que gostaria hoje?"

"Estou pensando em um sanduíche de carne enlatada com um pouquinho de Bella como acompanhamento." Ele piscou para mim.

"Desculpa, só posso fazer o sanduíche. Não há especiais hoje." Eu estava acostumada a lidar com Mike. Mas notei que Edward olhou para cima e franziu o cenho.

"Ah, vamos lá Bella! É temporada de feriados. Você precisa se soltar e espalhar alegria. Que tal um beijo de natal?"

Edward rosnou. Foi suave, mas ouvi. Olhei para ele e vi uma tormenta se formando. Eu precisava beliscar o mal pela raiz.

"Michael, eu estou certamente muito alegre nesta temporada porque acabei de me casar na semana passada. Deixe-me lhe apresentar meu marido, Edward Cullen." Indiquei Edward que estava começando a se levantar e oferecer a mão, mas o olhar em seu rosto era mortal.

"Uau! Casada! Bella?" Eu o choquei muito bem, mas ele se levantou para apertar a mão de Edward. Eu não poderia dizer se eles estavam fazendo o 'sou mais forte do que você' esmagado aperto que homens pareciam gostar de fazer. "Bem, parabéns para ambos, mas devo dizer que estou muito desapontado. Eu não sabia que você estava no mercado, Bella. Você deveria ter me dado uma chance."

Mike era um bundão idiota.

"Michael, deixe-me ser clara, você nunca teve uma chance. Sempre foi apenas Edward para mim." Eu sorri para o meu marido, cuja expressão estava um pouco mais leve.

"Mas na verdade, Bella, nada se compara ao Mikenator. Você nunca olhará para trás."

"Não estou interessada, Mike. Pare de ser tão idiota. Deixe-me colocar seu pedido." Voltei para a cozinha.

Sei que meu comentário não foi exatamente um bom serviço ao cliente, mas Mike precisava ser colocado em seu lugar e eu precisava fazer isso antes que Edward fizesse. Eu estava com medo de que Edward fosse jogar Mike para fora por sua orelha ou pior. Quando voltei da cozinha, Mike estava sentado em sua cadeira com vergonha e Edward estava olhando para o seu jornal. Coloquei um pouco de água na frente de Michael e ele nem sequer olhou para mim. Uau. Algo aconteceu aqui.

"Uhm. Bella, apenas faça aquela enlatada para viagem, ok?"

"Claro, Mike." Coloquei seu sanduíche em um recipiente para viagem e depois em um saco e o entreguei. Ele jogou vinte dólares para baixo, agarrou sua mala e fez uma linha reta para porta. Eu o vi correndo para fora abrindo a boca.

"Edward, o que você fez para Michael?"

"Eu disse a ele para deixá-la em paz." Os lábios de Edward foram apertados em uma linha reta. Ele ainda estava irritado.

Eu fiquei no meu lado direito do balcão na frente de Edward, "Você foi capaz de conseguir que ele partisse. E ele não vai me incomodar de novo?"

Edward olhou para mim com o olhar mais determinado e disse, "Se ele incomodá-la novamente, me ligue se eu não estiver aqui. Vou lidar com ele."

"Meu Deus, Edward. Você é muito feroz."

"Bella, você nunca deve ter que lidar com um idiota como esse. Você disse a ele várias vezes diplomaticamente pelo que entendi, que você não estava interessada e que ele recuasse e ele não quis ouvir. Eu estava simplesmente sendo menos diplomático do que você."

Fiquei maravilhada, "Uau, Edward, obrigada."

Ele se inclinou para mim e disse com uma voz intensa, macia, "E estou com medo de que o fato de que você é minha esposa tenha me tornado um pouco homem das cavernas, Bella. Não posso evitar. Você é minha e acalento você. Não vou permitir que alguém a trate de forma desrespeitosa e isso inclui a minha mãe bem como o funcionamento da fábrica de cornos, como Mike."

Fiquei sem palavras. Eu realmente queria saber agora qual foi a discussão entre Edward e seus pais ontem. Ele era um homem maravilhoso, mas eu estava vendo uma borda de aço em seu cárater. Ele era exatamente o que eu precisava. Eu ia fazer tudo o que podia para merecê-lo.

"Edward, você é meu herói," Eu sussurrei. Olhamos um para o outro por um longo momento, então mais clientes entraram e tive que começar a trabalhar. Depois disso, eu estava presa em uma pequena correria e Edward acenou para mim quando ele se levantou para ir embora. Notei que ele parou na jukebox* no seu caminho para fora. A campainha da porta tocou e ele se foi, mas ouvi a música que ele selecionou para iniciar: _Cherish_** do The Association. Como eu poderia não amá-lo?

_***Jukebox **__é um aparelho eletrônico utilizado geralmente em bares e lanchonetes. Tem por função tocar músicas escolhidas pelo cliente que estejam em seu catálogo. Foto (retire os espaços): 2. bp. blogspot -Pr8FjP42zZU/ TYy1zuF1QHI/ AAAAAAAABLU/ 4Vgm _izycE/ s1600/ jukebox. jpg_

_******__Link da música Cherish do The Association (retire os espaços): www. youtube watch? v= 6cavmIu5Auk_

Depois de um longo turno – parecia que todo mundo queria sair para comer no dia depois do Natal – Edward chegou um pouco antes das dez para me acompanhar até em casa. Meu coração despertou quando o vi entrar na lanchonete e sorri cansadamente para ele. Logo, que meu horário acabou, coloquei meu casaco e disse adeus aos meus colegas de trabalho. Edward segurou a porta para mim e pegou minha mão enquanto caminhávamos até a rua do nosso apartamento.

"O Mike voltou?" Edward perguntou.

"Não. Você provavelmente o assustou bem. "

"Bem, sinto muito pela sua perda de negócios, mas estou feliz que você não terá que lidar com ele novamente."

"Eu disse ao chefe o que aconteceu hoje. Ele não tinha percebido que esse tipo de coisa estava acontecendo. Ele disse que se soubesse o quão detestável Mike tinha sido, teria dito a ele para tomar seus negócios em outro lugar."

"Isso é bom de ouvir, Bella. Existem outros como Mike?"

"Bem, há caras que vão flertar, mas não levam mais longe do que alguns elogios. Nunca flertei de volta, mas as outras meninas o fazem. Sempre me senti desconfortável com isso. Mike era o pior."

Edward soltou minha mão e colocou os braços em volta dos meus ombros e me beijou na testa. "Felizmente, conseguimos nos livrar dele."

Quando chegamos em casa, Edward tinha um banho já pronto para mim. Ele tinha água quente correndo, colocou sais e deixou com vapor até que voltássemos para casa. A água havia esfriado o suficiente para eu dar o passo certo para dentro e senti-a celestial. Estar de pé todo o dia, realmente fez um número em mim e não havia nada tão calmante como um bom banho. Em poucos minutos, houve uma batida na porta do banheiro e Edward enfiou a cabeça.

"Bella, posso fazer uma serenata enquanto você se banha? Estive tocando com o meu violão todo o dia de hoje. Tive um bom tempo. Este é um instrumento magnífico."

"Certamente, Edward, eu adoraria ouvi-lo."

Edward entrou e sentou-se na tampa da privada e começou a tocar o que eu reconheci como _Classical Gas_*. Sentei lá, hipnotizada, enquanto assistia seus dedos arranharem as cordas. Ele era muito bom. Tudo que eu poderia fazer era vê-lo com reverência. Quando a última corda como um sino ecoou no banheiro, descobri que estava chorando lágrimas silenciosas. Eu não merecia este homem. Ele era resposta de uma oração que eu não sabia que tinha feito. Ele era suave, inteligente, talentoso, e meu, eu esperava.

_*****__Link da música Classical Gas (retire os espaços): www. youtube watch? v= JeHgNqbdBKs_

"Edward, você é muito bom."

"Música era minha primeira fuga quando garoto. Eu sentia muita falta de fazer música desde que me mudei para cá."

"Sabia que haviam salas de prática de piano na União dos Estudantes?"

"Não, sério?"

"Sim, quando foi me dada a orientação como uma caloura, eles foram apontados para nós. Acho que tudo o que você tem que fazer é inscrever-se por um tempo."

"Eu não sabia disso. Definitivamente vou ter que chegar lá e tocar. Mas enquanto isso, estou apreciando esse maravilhoso presente que você me deu." Ele sorriu, "Você tem algum pedido?"

"Sempre gostei de Eric Clapton. Você pode tocar qualquer uma das dele?"

Edward riu, "Sim. Ele é um dos meus favoritos, também." E ele começou a tocar _Layla_*.

_*****__Link da música Layla (retire os espaços): www. youtube watch? v= fX5USg8 _1gA_

Sentei lá e ouvi até a minha água esfriar. Eu queria saber como poderia sair do banho sem me expor a Edward. Eu não estava exatamente confortável em andar nua na frente dele, ainda. Estendi a mão para a pilha de toalhas no chão e agarrei a superior e a estendi. Puxei o plugue da banheira enquanto se esvaizava de água, levantei-me e rapidamente enrolei a toalha ao meu redor. Edward ainda estava tocando, mas quando olhei para ele descobri que estava me observando. Corei.

Notei que ele tinha começado uma nova música, _Wonderful Tonight_*. Então, ele começou a cantar. Era melhor do que Eric Clapton, eu juro. Fiquei lá, minha boca aberta, enquanto eu o ouvia.

_*****__Link da música Wonderful Tonight (retire os espaços): www. youtube watch? v= vUSzL2leaFM_

_É tarde da noite; ela está se perguntando que roupa vestir._

_Ela coloca sua maquiagem e penteia seu cabelo longo e escuro._

_E então ela me pergunta, "Eu estou bem?"_

_E eu digo, "Sim, você está maravilhosa esta noite."_

_Nós vamos jantar e todos se viram para ver_

_Esta senhora bonita que está andando comigo._

_E então ela me pergunta, "Você se sente bem?"_

_E eu digo, "Sim, me sinto maravilhos__o__ esta noite."_

_Me sinto maravilhoso porque eu vejo _

_A luz do amor em seus olhos_

_E a maravilha de tudo_

_É que você simplesmente não percebe o quanto eu te amo._

_É hora de ir para casa e agora tenho uma dor de cabeça,_

_Então lhe dou as chaves do carro e ela me ajuda a dormir._

_E então eu digo a ela, enquanto apago a luz,_

_Eu digo, "Minha querida, você estava maravilhosa esta noite._

_Oh minha querida, você estava maravilhosa esta noite." _

Ele mudou alguma das letras da música para que elas se encaixassem a nossa situação. Meu coração estava batendo tão rápido e alto, eu tinha certeza que ele podia ouvi-lo. Minhas emoções estavam em tumulto. Ele estava tentando me dizer que me amava? Ou estava apenas sendo doce?

Eu estava em pé no meio do banheiro, com uma toalha enrolada no meu corpo, meu cabelo puxado para cima em um coque bagunçado enquanto meu marido me fazia uma serenata com a música mais maravilhosa, que implicava que ele me amava.

Como meu uniforme rosa 'sexy', eu não podia ver o desenho por ele.

A canção também inferia que ele sabia que eu o amava e estava um pouco temerosa quanto a isso. Se ele soubesse o quanto eu o amava, então ele poderia me machucar. Eu estava com medo de ser ferida novamente. Meus pais me deixaram, não por escolha deles, mas mesmo assim me encontrei sozinha no mundo. Alice me deixou, como deveria, por Jasper. Mas isso apenas ressaltou a minha solidão, minha singularidade. Eu estava me acostumando com isso. Então Edward apareceu. Ele estava no meu mundo de casualidade e apenas iria ficar enquanto fosse conveniente para ele.

Meu segredo era que eu queria que ele ficasse para sempre. Eu queria que ele ficasse por amor. Ele tinha feito algumas aberturas nessa direção, dizendo ao seus pais que ele ficaria até os meus estudos acabarem, me ligou e me tratou como se eu fosse realmente sua esposa. Mas esta foi uma parte da charada, a pretensão que tínhamos construído para enganar o governo? Era mais fácil enganar as pessoas do que acreditar que nossa relação era real se realmente vivêssemos como se fosse real. Mas estava começando a sentir como se fosse real.

Eu repeti para mim mesma a frase que ele havia acabado de cantar, "E a maravilha de tudo isso, é que você simplesmente não percebe o quanto eu te amo."

Será que ele me ama? Será, sério? Será que eu poderia confiar nele para realmente dizer o que ele estava me dizendo? Ou eu era uma idiota por cair nessa?

Eu não sabia e estava com muito medo de perguntar.

* * *

_**Nota da Ingrid:**__ Oi gente, a minha parte de OEI acaba por aqui e queria agradecer a todas vocês que tiveram paciência comigo, por conta dos atrasos, e queria agradecer a Leili por me deixar ajudá-la nessa fic linda! Vocês ainda não vão se livrar de mim *risos*. Beijos e obrigada por tudo!_

* * *

**O que é esse Edward lindo com ciúme e tocando violão enquanto a Bella toma banho? Que coisa linda meu Deus! Onde arranja um desse? D:  
**

**Como a Gui disse na nota, esse foi o último capítulo dela nessa fic, daqui pra frente é minha responsabilidade lol  
**

**Obrigada a Gui por me ajudar, e ela vai estar por aqui com outras fics xD  
**

**Passem na minha nova tradução: **_s/8881792/1/My-Hot-Mama**  
**_

**Comentem!  
**

**Beijos**

**xx  
**


	10. Os Vários Usos dos Anéis

**O Estudante de Intercâmbio**

******Disclaimer:** Essa fanfic pertence a Lady Gwynedd que me autorizou a tradução, Twilight e seus personagem pertencem a Stephenie Meyer, e a mim somente a tradução.**  
Sinopse:** Ele é simplesmente um estudante de intercâmbio à procura de uma xícara decente de chá e Bella fornece isso. Ela acha que ele é completamente perfeito. Quando ele se encontra em um problema, ela se oferece para ajudá-lo; no entanto logo ambos terão muito com o que lidar. Será que o amor verdadeiro vai prevalecer?

* * *

**Capítulo 10 – Os Vários Usos dos Anéis**

_(Traduzido por LeiliPattz)_**  
**

A semana após o Boxing Day*****, que como Edward muitas vezes me lembrou foi o dia em que ele quase deu ao Mike Newton um gancho de direita, passou em uma névoa. Eu amava a minha nova vida, embora fosse pretensão. Meu marido falso, mas real, Edward, se mostrou cada vez mais perfeito para mim. Eu queria aproveitar o que tinha e decidi não ficar abrindo buracos na minha bolha feliz.

_***Boxing Day:**__ É o dia depois do Natal._

E eu estava feliz. Edward estava amável e atencioso. Ele agiu como se me estimasse. Eu continuei a descobrir mais razões para amá-lo e desfrutar de sua companhia. Nós adorávamos conversar sobre literatura e cinema. Ele me explicou algumas das coisas que estava estudando. Ele realmente tocou o seu violão novo, até os dedos sangrarem. E um dia ele me levou para a União de Estudantes e o ouvi tocar piano. Era o paraíso.

E, claro, havia as noites passadas em seus braços. Eu não me arrependo nenhuma vez por nós termos consumado o nosso casamento como se fosse à coisa real. Cada momento passado nessa intimidade especial só amarrou meu coração para mais perto dele, o que ele fez comigo – o que ele me ensinou a fazer com ele – as coisas que ele disse em suspiros sussurrados. E a sensação confortável de admirar o que eu sentia depois, deitada em cima de seu peito ouvindo seu coração bater lento a partir do rápido compasso induzido pelo amor. Ele sempre acariciava suavemente meu lado ou o meu cabelo até eu cair no sono. Ele arruinou-me para a vida de solteira e eu só tinha certeza de uma coisa sobre a nossa relação: Edward amava fazer amor comigo.

Nós vimos o Ano Novo com champanhe ruim, chapéus de festa, cornetas de papel e um beijo de enrolar os dedos. Eu acho que nenhum de nós iria ficar solitário este ano. Devido aos nossos constrangimentos orçamentais, no entanto, não poderíamos sair para um clube, mas a festa para dois que tivemos foi adorável. Com o início do Ano Novo veio também o conhecimento de que a faculdade logo voltaria, e Edward estava muito mais perto da formatura e o fim do que quer que fosse que tínhamos. Eu decidi não pensar nisso.

Nós ainda tivemos mais obstáculos imediatos a serem superados. Meu maior obstáculo seria Alice. Quando Alice partiu para o Texas com Jasper no início da pausa de Natal, eu não estava nem mesmo namorando. Quando ela voltou, eu estava casada por duas semanas. Ela vai se lançar nisso. Eu poderia ter ligado, mas havia muitas razões para não fazer. Primeiro, eu não queria que ela se preocupasse comigo, quando ela deveria estar se divertindo. Segundo, não havia nada que ela pudesse fazer. E terceira, eu era uma covarde.

Ela me ligou no dia após o Ano Novo para me dizer que ela e Jasper estariam chegando na cidade naquela noite e ela queria me ver imediatamente. Eu lhe disse que iria trabalhar até às dez horas, e talvez seria melhor se nos encontrássemos na manhã seguinte. Eu percebi que poderia levá-la sozinha e dizer-lhe o que tinha feito. Talvez eu deva vestir a armadura?

Naquela noite, eu estava sentada em uma cabine na lanchonete fazendo meu trabalho no final do meu turno. Eu esperava que Edward aparecesse a qualquer momento para me levar para casa. Eu ouvi um grito e olhei para cima e lá estava Alice correndo para mim, com os braços esticados e um sorriso enorme no rosto. Jasper estava andando em um ritmo mais moderado atrás dela. Ele parecia relaxado e feliz. Alice pulou em mim, espalhando minha pilha de guardanapos, "BELLA!"

"Alice!" Engoli em seco, "Eu não estava esperando ver você até amanhã."

"Eu simplesmente não podia esperar para ver você, Bella. Eu estava pensando que você poderia passar a noite comigo e nós poderíamos ter uma festa do pijama. Isso não é uma grande ideia? Jasper disse que pode até trançar seu cabelo!"

Eu ri do protesto de Jasper, subitamente inarticulado, "Pobre Jasper. Isto é o que você ganha quando deixa seu cabelo crescer."

"Ele adora isso! Não o deixe enganar você. Então, quando você sair do trabalho, vamos parar por seu apartamento e pegar suas coisas."

"Ah. Uh... bem, Alice, eu temo que não possa fazer isso."

"O que você quer dizer? Eu não vi você em três semanas. Claro que pode."

"Não, Alice. Eu tenho outros planos."

"Às dez horas?" ela disse incrédula.

"Sim. Eu tenho uma notícia para vocês."

Alice sentou-se na cabine de frente para mim e eu comecei a endireitar a pilha de guardanapos na esperança de conseguir inspiração neles.

"Bem, Bella, qual é a sua notícia?"

"Você se lembra daquele cara que vinha aqui para o chá todos os dias e nós almoçamos juntos na escola durante a semana?"

"É. Edward alguma coisa."

"Sim, Edward Cullen." Só então o sino anunciou a chegada de Edward e eu sorri para ele ficando em pé e fui para trazê-lo até a cabine.

"Alice, Edward e eu nos casamos no dia 18 de dezembro."

Alice arregalou os olhos por um momento e gritou: "O quê?" Eu diria que ela estava chocada.

"Shhhh, Alice. Edward e eu nos casamos." Peguei a mão dele "Alice e Jasper, este é meu marido, Edward Cullen."

Jasper, que também estava chocado, ainda se lembrava de seus modos e levantou-se para apertar a mão de Edward. Alice apenas ficou sentada na cabine, com o rosto congelado, e sua boca aberta enquanto olhava para nós dois.

"Alice?" Eu perguntei timidamente.

"Bella, como você pôde fazer isso?"

Sentei-me em frente a ela, "Eu sei que foi repentino, mas eu tenho – Edward e eu temos uma coisa importante acontecendo entre nós por muito tempo. Nós passamos muito tempo juntos no mês passado e, de repente casar apenas parecia a coisa certa a fazer. Foi uma decisão maravilhosa e estou muito feliz."

"Mas Bella, eu deveria ser a sua dama de honra. Você prometeu," Alice gemeu.

Ufa. Isso era tudo o que ela estava preocupada. "Alice, nós só nos casamos na frente de um juiz de paz, não tinha convidados."

Edward se juntou nesse ponto "Bella e eu vamos ter um casamento na igreja, um dia, Alice. Tenho certeza de Bella gostaria que você estivesse lá para isso."

Deus, Edward às vezes dizia as coisas mais surpreendentes. Ele sempre estava me pegando de surpresa. Percebi, ao mesmo tempo que tinha passado das 10 e eu precisava bater o ponto. "Desculpe-me um minuto, eu preciso pegar as minhas coisas."

Eu apressadamente bati o ponto, Angela me deu um abraço reconfortante. "Isso não parece tão ruim, não é?"

"Ainda não, Ang. Ela ainda está em estado de choque."

"Bem, ela não pode deixar de ver o quanto o seu homem te ama. Isso deve acalmá-la."

Sim, certo. Alice era muito boa em ler as pessoas. Eu esperava que as habilidades de atuação de Edward a convencessem. Peguei minha mochila e casaco de volta e fui para frente do restaurante. Edward sentou-se na frente tanto de Jasper e Alice e estava falando com eles. Quando me aproximei, ouvi-o dizer: "...eu estava pensando há semanas uma forma de perguntar a ela, mas ela parecia tão contida dentro de si mesma, como se não estivesse olhando para as conexões, eu não queria estragar o que nós tínhamos, mas de repente, ela me perguntou. Eu senti que era o homem mais sortudo do planeta. "

Eu deslizei na cabine ao lado dele quando ele se inclinou para trás e colocou o braço em volta de mim. Eu deslizei para mais perto dele, não para mostrar, mas porque parecia natural para mim. Eu ouvi o suspiro de Alice. "Esse é o seu anel Bella?"

Minha mão esquerda estava descansando em cima da mesa e eu balancei a cabeça e estendi a mão para ela, "Sim. É da família de Edward."

"É lindo, Bella."

Olhei para meu anel incrível, "Eu amo muito isso." Eu senti Edward se mover para mais perto de mim, a parte externa da sua coxa pressionando contra a minha. Eu não podia olhar para ele. O que eu estava dizendo a Alice era verdade. Eu amava isso. Eu o amava porque Edward me deu e queria que eu usasse. Olhei por cima do meu anel para Alice e eu podia ver que ela estava observando Edward de perto.

"Você não teve uma cerimônia de anel duplo?" Alice perguntou.

"Na verdade," Edward disse, "Nós nos casamos tão impulsivamente, não houve tempo para eu pegar o anel enviado da Inglaterra, então nós 'não' tivemos uma cerimônia com anel."

"Ah. Bem Bella, você tem que corrigir isso. Vamos amanhã comprar um anel para Edward."

Eu pisquei. Alice sempre teve coragem, mas ela estava exagerando "Alice, isso é algo que eu quero fazer por mim mesma."

"Mas quando, Bella? Você não pode enviar Edward de volta para a faculdade não reclamado!"

Eu pisquei novamente e Edward começou a rir, "Não reclamado?" Eu perguntei.

"Oh meu Deus, Bella! Você tem que manter as loucas longe dele."

"Loucas?" Eu estava confusa.

A voz de Alice caiu para um sussurro, "As mulheres más, Bella. Você precisa manter as mulheres más longe de Edward. O anel vai fazer isso."

"Se elas são mulheres más, eu duvido que um anel vá detê-las", eu disse. Mas eu estava pensando sobre uma muito bonita loira morango louca que se esgueirou para nós um dia quando estávamos almoçando no prédio de Engenharia. Hmmm. Talvez Alice tenha um ponto.

Eu olhei para Edward, que estava sorrindo para mim, mas ele não disse nada. Eu lembrei o que ele disse quando me deu o anel, "...quero que todos os seus pretendentes saibam que você está de outra forma ocupada." Eu acho que Alice e Edward pensam da mesma forma.

"Vamos ver sobre isso", eu disse. Eu me perguntei se Edward iria usar o meu anel.

Angela se aproximou e perguntou: "Como vocês estão sentados aqui, vocês querem um refrigerante ou algo assim?"

Alice respondeu, "Eu acho que todos nós poderíamos aceitar algo para beber. Coca Diet para mim."

Nós todos concordamos que refrigerantes seria ótimo. Fiquei surpresa que Edward não pediu seu costumeiro chá. Então lembrei-me, que ele não gostava do chá de ninguém, além do meu. Angela foi pegar as bebidas.

"Então, Bella, quando as coisas ficaram sérias para vocês?"

"Eles estavam sempre indo nessa direção para mim. Você se lembra, Alice. Eu costumava falar sobre Edward o tempo todo." Eu senti Edward começar a esfregar círculos no meu ombro. Isso foi curioso, ele só fazia isso como um prelúdio para fazer amor.

"Mas eu sabia que eu estava falando sério quando Edward começou a falar em voltar para a Inglaterra, quando terminasse aqui e percebi que isso iria me esmagar. Eu não quero que ele vá, pelo menos não sem mim." Todas as afirmações eram verdadeiras. Edward apertou mais a perna contra mim, e eu acidentalmente deixei cair a minha mão em seu colo. Uhm. Pequeno Edward estava fazendo sua presença conhecida. Eu discretamente olhei para o rosto de Edward.

Ele estava sorrindo para mim. Sorrindo! Eu coloquei minha mão para trás em cima da mesa. Edward precisava esfriar. Nós estávamos em público pelo amor de Deus com a minha melhor amiga em frente a nós.

"Como foi o seu casamento?"

"Ele foi tranquilo, apenas nós, o Juiz e sua esposa."

"O que você vestiu, Bella?" Essa era a minha Alice, sempre interessada em grande estilo.

"Uhm... o que eu estava vestindo?" Agora que ela me perguntou, eu não conseguia me lembrar.

Eu estava tentando imaginar a foto de nós dois no dia quando Edward falou: "Ela usava um vestido azul escuro, de mangas compridas. Seu cabelo estava solto e ela usava uma pequena cruz de ouro como um colar. Parecia um anjo."

Mais uma vez, Edward me surpreendeu, mas então, ele tem uma memória melhor do que a minha.

"Temos algumas fotos no apartamento. Talvez vocês possam ir amanhã para jantar e eu vou lhe mostrar". Eu não queria que eles fossem hoje à noite. Eu não acho que Edward queria que eles fossem, também.

"Isso soa bem, Bella, obrigada."

Jasper reprimiu um bocejo e eu fui rápida para dizer: "Está ficando tarde e eu sei que vocês dois tiveram um longo dia. Ligue-me amanhã Alice – depois das nove, por favor, e vamos nos organizar para a noite de amanhã."

Nós todos nos levantamos e nos despedimos. Edward e eu ficamos acenando enquanto Alice e Jasper andavam pela rua na direção oposta de onde estávamos indo. Estávamos cerca de metade do caminho para casa, quando Edward parou, colocou os braços em volta de mim e me puxou contra ele para um beijo profundo. Seus beijos eram sempre elétricos, mas este tinha um crescente sentimento de urgência nele. Ele deixou cada molécula de meu corpo em chamas.

"Edward," eu ofeguei quando nossos lábios finalmente se separaram, "O que foi isso?"

"Eu só quero tanto você, eu não podia esperar até chegar em casa para te beijar." Ele virou e agarrou a minha mão e caminhou rapidamente pela rua.

Eu sorri, mas em seguida, senti uma dor familiar em meu abdômen. "Oh, Edward. Você se lembra, perto do primeiro dia do mês?"

Ele abrandou, "Oh". Ele pensou um pouco, "Você está com dor?"

"Não é muito forte."

"Não se preocupe Bella, eu vou cuidar de você." Ele era realmente um homem maravilhoso.

Tomei um banho quente quando chegamos em casa e depois arrastei para a cama com Edward. Ele me segurou perto enquanto acariciava meu cabelo e lado.

"Edward, eu notei que estava ansioso no lanchonete. O que aconteceu lá?"

Ele engoliu uma risada, "Eu não tinha ouvido antes o seu lado de nosso namoro, se você pode chamar assim. Fiquei intrigado ao saber que você estava atraída por mim desde o início. E você estava usando esse sexy uniforme cor de rosa. Aposto que você não percebeu que estava brincando com o botão de cima de seu vestido quando se sentou e conversou conosco."

"Não, eu acho que é apenas um hábito que eu tenho."

"Bem, eu notei que Jasper também o fez."

"Jasper! Ele não se importa."

"Ele nunca vai agir sobre isso, mas ele vai olhar. Qualquer homem faria. Você é uma mulher bonita, Bella. E jogou com uma das minhas fantasias favoritas." Ele me puxou para mais perto e suspirou. "Eu preciso parar de pensar sobre isso."

"Eu tenho uma pergunta para você, Edward." Debrucei-me no meu cotovelo para que eu pudesse olhar para o seu rosto.

Ele olhou para mim, "O que é?"

"Se eu tiver um para você, você usaria o meu anel? Você pode ser honesto. Eu não vou ficar ofendida."

"A sua primeira inclinação é pensar que eu não vou querer usá-lo? Por que isso?"

"Bem, usar parece apenas tão definitivo."

"No entanto, você estava usando meu anel por duas semanas. Isso parece definitivo para você?"

"Mais ou menos – bem, é uma declaração, um pouco. Isso afirma algo que eu quero que as pessoas saibam, que eu sou casada com você.".

"Bem, então. Eu quero fazer a mesma afirmação. Traga o anel."

"Eu tenho o anel de Charlie na minha cômoda, Edward, mas eu não quero você usando."

"Por que não?"

"Bem, veja. Meus pais não tiveram o romance que seus avós tiveram. Eles tinham um relacionamento muito duro e acho que a única razão pela qual eles ficaram juntos foi por mim. Eu não gostaria de jogar azar em nós. Acho que eu ver o anel do meu pai em seu dedo, isso não me faria feliz. Me deixaria triste. "

"Essa é uma razão boa o suficiente, Bella."

"Então, eu vou ter que correr atrás de uma grande quantidade de mulheres loucas para afastá-las de você Edward?"

"Ah. Alice fez parecer que havia mulheres penduradas em cima de mim o tempo todo, mas esse não é o caso. Nunca foi. Mas eu ainda gostaria de usar seu anel, mesmo que não houvesse nenhum."

Abracei-o e suspirei. Ele era perfeito, não era? Eu precisava mantê-lo, mas como?

Hmmm. "Você sabe, Edward..." Enfiei-me de volta para seu lado "Eu posso estar fora da comissão, mas você não está e parecia um pouco empolgado esta noite. Posso fazer você se sentir melhor?"

Eu o ouvi engolir, antes que ele falasse, com uma voz áspera: "Você não tem que fazer isso Bella."

"Mas eu quero", eu sussurrei. "Posso tentar uma coisa?"

"Sim. Qualquer coisa que você quiser." Ele parecia um pouco tenso.

"Eu quero usar minha imaginação, mas se o que eu fizer não funcionar para você, mostre-me o que fazer. Certo?"

"Certo." Eu podia ouvir seu coração batendo em seu peito. Se apenas insinuar o que eu estava planejando era o suficiente para obter esta resposta, talvez não seria muito difícil de convencê-lo a permanecer a longo prazo. Ou isso era considerado trapaça?

Eu aprendi naquela noite que é realmente surpreendente o que um pouco de imaginação, um par de mãos dispostos, lábios e língua podem realizar.

E eu sei que isso o fez muito malditamente feliz.

* * *

**Pensei que a Alice iria surtar mais, mas até que não foi tanto. E eu concordo sobre o anel, tem que usar mesmo xD A Bella sempre deixa sua mente ir para o pensamento de que ele vai deixá-la, hunf duvido que ele sequer pense nisso. E esse final, Bella toda ousada rsrs**

**Fiquei muito feliz com o fato de que o número de reviews aumentou consideravelmente, vocês comentaram bastante, e isso me anima.  
**

**Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo e que comentem novamente!  
**

**Leiam a nova tradução da Gui: _Um Conto de Fadas Moderno: _**www(ponto)fanfiction(ponto)net/s/8910642/1/**  
**

**Beijos  
**

**xx  
**


	11. Colora O Meu Mundo

**O Estudante de Intercâmbio**

******Disclaimer:** Essa fanfic pertence a Lady Gwynedd que me autorizou a tradução, Twilight e seus personagem pertencem a Stephenie Meyer, e a mim somente a tradução.**  
Sinopse:** Ele é simplesmente um estudante de intercâmbio à procura de uma xícara decente de chá e Bella fornece isso. Ela acha que ele é completamente perfeito. Quando ele se encontra em um problema, ela se oferece para ajudá-lo; no entanto logo ambos terão muito com o que lidar. Será que o amor verdadeiro vai prevalecer?

* * *

**Capítulo 11 – Colora O Meu Mundo**

No dia seguinte, eu acordei com meu telefone tocando. Grogue, o peguei e vi que era Alice. Bem, eu lhe disse para esperar até depois das nove. Era 09:01.

"Alô?" Eu parecia sonolenta.

"Bella. Acorde! Nós temos planos para fazer." Alice poderia existir com cinco minutos de sono, eu juro. De manhã ela sempre estava brutalmente alegre.

"Ugh," foi tudo o que eu disse.

"Oh, Bella! Eu amei, amei, amei Edward. Você fez bem, garota."

Eu sorri, ela estava falando sobre o meu assunto favorito, "Eu também acho que ele é maravilhoso."

"Honestamente Bella, a maneira como ele olha para você. Eu quase desmaiei."

"Sério?"

"Oh meu Deus, Bella. Nunca vi um cara olhar para uma menina com tanta adoração antes. Por que não me disse que vocês dois estavam tão sérios?"

"Eu não sabia que estávamos, até depois de você e Jasper viajarem."

"Mas você não ligou ou até mesmo mandou uma mensagem!"

"Bem, nem você."

"Eu não estava me casando, Nimnul*****!"

_***Nimnul:**__ Um termo pejorativo usado por Mork do seriado Mork & Mindy, semelhante a "babaca"._

"Eu sei. Eu sei. Eu não sabia como lhe dizer sem soar louco. Foi uma daquelas coisas que você tem que ver para entender."

"Bem, provavelmente você está certa sobre isso. Teria ficado louca no Texas pensando que você estava pirando de vez."

"E eu o iria fazer, não importa o que alguém me dissesse. Então, você teria ficado louca, e arruinado suas férias com Jasper por nada."

"Isso é verdade. Então, Edward disse que vocês vão se casar novamente na Igreja?"

"Isso é o que ele disse."

"Mas não é o que você disse?"

"A família do Edward é religiosa, eu acho. Edward é , de qualquer maneira. Acho que ele gostaria de ter um casamento na igreja, mas eu sei que ele nos considera casados como nós somos."

"Mas é claro! Há uma licença e tudo."

Eu sorri boba, "Sim."

"Onde está Edward?"

"Ele tinha que ir ao campus hoje para organizar algo de uma das suas aulas do próximo semestre." Sentei-me na cama e vi algo com o canto do meu olho. Eu me virei e engasguei. Havia uma única longa haste de rosa vermelha sobre a mesa ao lado da cama. Um bilhete estava junto.

"O que foi Bella?" Alice ouviu o meu suspiro.

"Edward me deixou uma rosa", eu cantarolei "e um bilhete."

"Awww. Isso é tão doce." Eu coloquei a nota de lado para ler depois que terminasse com Alice. Montamos os planos para esta noite. Ela e Jasper viriam em torno de seis e trarão as bebidas, eu vou cozinhar. Eu pensei em ir a mercearia próxima e ver o que eles tinham que parecia apetitoso.

Assim que Alice desligou, eu abri o bilhete e li: "Para Bella, Você fez o meu sonho se tornar realidade. Com amor, Edward."

Awww é certo. Aquele homem tinha o meu número. Eu suspirei enquanto dobrei o bilhete no nosso livro de recados, que tinha menos mito sobre isso com o passar dos dias. Passei a meia hora seguinte me preparando para o meu dia. De repente, a campainha da porta tocou. Eu não estava esperando ninguém, então estava hesitante quando respondi, "O-Olá?

"Bom dia Sra. Cullen. Sou o Tyler Crowley da INS. Eu poderia entrar para uma visita, por favor?

Santa merda! "Claro, Sr. Crowley". E eu zumbi a porta aberta. Alguns minutos depois, ele estava de pé no meu tapete me mostrando sua identificação.

"Onde está o Sr. Cullen?" perguntou ele.

"Ele está no campus agora recebendo uma classificação para uma aula que ele vai fazer no próximo semestre."

"Você sabe quando ele estará de volta?"

"Honestamente, eu não tenho certeza. Eu estava me preparando para executar algumas tarefas na cidade, portanto, não estava esperando que nos encontrasse até a hora do almoço. Devo ligar para ele e pedir para que volte agora?"

"Sim, por favor." Ele, então, começou a olhar o nosso apartamento sem pedir licença e verificar as coisas em uma lista que, suponho, de ele viu ou não viu. Eu disquei o número de Edward.

"Olá, Bella mia". Sua voz era suave.

"Edward, obrigada pela rosa. Foi adorável."

"Foi um pequeno símbolo dos meus sentimentos por você, minha esposa."

Ele me faz derreter. O que posso dizer?

"Eu adorei." Parei precisando seguir em um assunto mais sério, mas não querendo abandonar os sentimentos quentes desabrochando dentro de mim, mas eu tinha que fazer. "Edward, o Sr. Tyler Crowley do INS está aqui. Ele está requisitando que você volte para casa o mais rápido possível. Ele está aqui para uma visita domiciliar."

"Tudo bem. Espere aí, Bella. Eu já estou indo." Ele desligou a chamada e eu me virei para encontrar Sr. Crowley olhando as fotos de nossa família.

"Sra. Cullen, eu poderia lhe pedir para olhar para essa foto e me explicar quem são essas pessoas?"

Oh, caramba. Olhei para a foto. Era uma da família de Edward: "Vamos ver. Esse é Emmett, irmão de Edward. Próximo a ele é sua esposa, Rosalie e seus dois filhos, Emma e Esdras. Emmett está na RAF* e vivem em Suffolk, eu acho."

_***RAF:**__ Força Aérea Real._

"Você acha? Você não sabe?"

"A base do RAF? Se isso é em Suffolk? Eu nunca estive lá, então eu não estou muito certa."

Ele se sentou no futon, novamente sem ser convidado. Eu sentei na cadeira.

"Onde você e o Sr. Cullen se conheceram?"

"Eu o tinha visto no campus, mas realmente não interagimos até que ele veio jantar onde eu trabalho."

"Quando foi isso?"

"Em setembro passado."

"E quando você decidiu se casar?"

"Dezembro."

"Será que vocês se casaram para que o Sr. Cullen pudesse ficar nos EUA?"

"Não, eu casei com ele porque o amava."

"Quando você se casou?"

"Dia 18 de dezembro do ano passado."

"Parece muito conveniente para ele se casar pouco antes de seu visto expirar."

"Uma coincidência, eu lhe garanto. Estamos muito felizes no casamento."

"Bem, por causa da rapidez aparente desta união, eu estarei relatando ambos aos escritórios da INS para a investigação de fraude. Alguém vai ligar amanhã para marcar um encontro."

"Você não vai esperar Edward chegar?"

"Não é necessário."

"Mas você pediu-lhe para vir. Ele está a caminho."

"Não faz diferença. A data de seu casamento foi um gatilho."

"Mas a INS sabia quando nos casamos antes de você chegar aqui. Eu não entendo por que você veio hoje. É óbvio que estamos verdadeiramente casados e vivemos juntos. Você está nos acusando de fraude só porque somos recém-casados ?"

"Não. Eu não estou te acusando de fraude, é apenas a nossa política no caso de tempo, etc., para investigar as coisas mais de perto."

Só então, a porta se abriu e Edward entrou.

Levantei-me e fui até ele, "Edward, este é o Sr. Tyler Crowley, do INS. Ele está relatando para que nós sejamos investigados por fraude devido ao fato de termos casado tão recentemente."

Edward colocou seu braço em volta de mim e olhou para o agente, "Eu lhe asseguro, somos casados legalmente e moralmente. Basta olhar ao redor, você pode dizer que estamos vivendo juntos."

"Isso é óbvio. Mas a Sra. Cullen não sabia onde seu irmão morava."

"Eu disse que ele estava estacionado na base do RAF e que eu achava que era em Suffolk, na Inglaterra, mas como eu nunca estive lá, não sei ao certo."

Edward deu a um agente um olhar de 'você está falando sério?'. "Ela está certa, você sabe."

"Seja como for, você não está casado por tempo suficiente para obter um visto, Sr. Cullen. Encaminhá-lo para investigação de fraude é automático. Como eu disse a sua esposa, alguém entrará em contato com vocês amanhã para definir a primeira entrevista."

Meu estômago revirou. Eu era um fracasso. Tudo o que eu queria fazer inicialmente era ajudar Edward a ficar nos EUA para que ele pudesse terminar a sua licenciatura. Tudo o que eu tinha feito realmente era colocá-lo através de todos os tipos de problemas. Ele era legalmente obrigado a um fardo. Ele teve de desistir de seu alojamento. Ele tinha que ir comigo em minha caminhada para o trabalho. Ele estava em um momento ruim com seus pais por minha causa. E tudo por nada. O INS estava indo para deportá-lo.

E então eu estaria sozinha novamente.

Meu coração estava partindo.

Sr. Crowley saiu e Edward o acompanhou. Meus olhos se encheram de lágrimas e eu afundei na cadeira e enterrei minha cabeça em minhas mãos. Eu estava na miséria. Eu tinha falhado. Edward iria embora. Um soluço escapou.

"Bella, mia". Eu ouvi Edward sussurrar então, abruptamente encontrei-me sendo levantada e colocada e sentada no colo de Edward. "Bella, não chore. Tudo vai ficar bem."

"Edward, eu falhei com você. Sinto muito", eu disse entre lágrimas.

"Falhou comigo? De onde você veio com isso?"

"Você se casou comigo quando você precisava de algo para ficar e terminar o seu curso. No processo, eu lhe causei tantos problemas. Seus pais estão com raiva de você. Você deu o seu alojamento. E foi tudo por nada."

"Bella, eu casei com você porque quis. Isso não foi por causa do meu diploma. Meus pais estão apenas continuando com raiva de mim. Eles não pararam de ficar com raiva e desapontados desde que eu tinha 14 anos. Eu não sou tão maleável quanto eles desejam. E eu gosto de viver com você – na verdade, eu amo viver com você, então pare. Isso tudo vai ficar bem. Nós vamos passar por isso juntos..."

Mas eu não estava pegando isso. "Oh, Edward", eu gemia, "O que vou fazer se eles lhe mandarem de volta?"

"Oh, Bella", ele respondeu, "O que eu vou fazer se lhe mandarem para a cadeia?"

Engoli em seco. Eu tinha esquecido disso. Eu realmente comecei a chorar agora. Eu era um fracasso, absolutamente ridícula. Eu tentei sair do colo de Edward e me trancar no banheiro – merda de pequenos apartamentos que não tinham muitas portas para se esconder atrás – mas ele não me deixou.

"Bella, Bella, Bella mia. Não há nenhuma razão para chorar. Nós vamos passar por isso. Prometo. Alguma vez não mantive minhas promessas com você? Já?"

"Sim, você é tão decidido", foi a minha resposta aguada.

"E eu sempre mantenho minhas promessas para você, Bella. Cada uma que eu já fiz, desde a maior promessa até a menor. Sei que não estamos juntos o tempo suficiente para você ter absoluta confiança em mim, mas eu estou esperando que isso venha com o tempo. Vou me esforçar para nunca dar-lhe motivos para desconfiar de mim ou a minha palavra."

Eu estava aninhada em seu queixo enquanto o ouvia, meu choro acalmou com um soluço ocasional.

"Edward, eu estou com vergonha de mim, estou me transformando em um grande bebê chorão. Acabei simplesmente com tanto medo."

"Medo? De quê?"

"Perder tudo. Eu descobri que não quero mais ficar sozinha. Mas, então, eu acho que eles me levariam para a prisão e eu não estaria. Haveria as outras criminosas."

"Oh, Bella," ele me segurou perto, seus lábios contra meu cabelo, "eu prometo a você, nunca vou deixar algo assim acontecer com você. Nunca."

Eu só solucei.

Ele afastou sua cabeça para olhar para mim, "Você não acredita em mim?"

"Eu gostaria de acreditar."

"Mas você não acredita?"

"É só que... é só que..."

"É só que?"

"Você é bom demais para ser verdade. Você cuida tão bem de mim."

"Isso é nos dois sentidos, Bella. Você não leu minha nota esta manhã?"

"Eu li."

"Então?"

"Foi muito doce."

"Foi muito honesto, Bella. Você fez o meu sonho se tornar realidade."

"Oh," Ele quis dizer isso em mais maneiras do que eu peguei.

"Ah?"

"Bem, eu pensei que era uma espécie de agradecimento pelo que fiz ontem à noite." Certo. Deixa para corar.

Edward começou a rir, "Bella, oh minha Bella," Ele balançou a cabeça, em seguida, continuou, "Cada aspecto de nossa vida íntima é puro deleite para mim. Eu estou extasiado quando nos beijamos e isso só fica melhor quanto mais longe vamos. A noite passada me deixou sem fôlego, mas a rosa que eu deixei para você foi muito mais do que pela na noite passada."

"Ah. Pelo o que foi então?"

"Foi por tudo, Bella, tudo."

Edward envolveu-me com força nos braços e encontrou meus lábios e passamos um tempo muito satisfatório enquanto ele beijava minhas lágrimas e os meus medos. Relutantemente, nós paramos. O agente da INS tinha interrompido o nosso dia e ainda tínhamos coisas para fazer. Eu rapidamente fiz para nós dois um sanduíche e um copo de leite. Comemos em pé e no minuto em que terminamos nos preparávamos para sair de novo.

"Eu preciso voltar para o campus. Tenho mais algumas coisas para organizar antes que o semestre comece," Edward disse.

"Eu tenho que fazer algumas compras para o jantar hoje à noite. Alice e Jasper vão trazer as bebidas, mas estamos oferecendo a refeição. Você tem algum pedido?"

Ele balançou a cabeça, "O que você escolher está bom. Que horas eles virão?"

"Ás seis?"

"Tudo bem. Então vou estar em casa antes, para ajudá-la com a refeição."

Deixamos um ao outro com beijos prolongados e metade de mim estava desejando que pudéssemos cancelar nosso jantar para que simplesmente ficássemos juntos, mas essa não era a coisa responsável a se fazer. E eu sempre estava determinada a ser responsável.

E assim, alguns minutos depois encontrei-me andando pela rua em direção a Avenida Principal, onde a maioria das lojas da cidade estavam. Eu raramente vinha até aqui, mas era um dia de inverno muito bom com o sol brilhando no mais azul dos céus. Eu não estava indo comprar um monte de comida, apenas o suficiente para jantar, assim que voltar não seria muito difícil.

Eu estava pensando seriamente sobre o fato de que Edward estava disposto a usar meu anel e eu queria desesperadamente conseguir um para ele. O problema é que eu não tenho dinheiro. Eu tinha o meu fundo de emergência, mas achei que não podia tocar isso de novo tão cedo após tirar dinheiro para o violão de Edward. Esse fundo era tudo que estava entre mim e a miséria. Meu futuro ainda parecia incrivelmente incerto e eu não poderia ficar sem uma rede de segurança, se eu me visse sozinha novamente.

Logo, eu estava andando por uma parte principal que eu nunca tinha prestado muita atenção e me surpreendi ao encontrar uma loja que tinha o curioso nome de "New Hess, Joias usadas ou antigas." Rindo, eu me perguntava qual era a diferença entre a joia usada e antiga. Provavelmente o preço, eu acho. Mas esta loja me ofereceu uma oportunidade. Eu entrei.

Havia um pequeno homem, sorrindo para mim de trás do balcão. Ele me recebeu calorosamente, "Boa tarde, senhora. Está um dia lindo, não é?"

"Com certeza. O céu está tão azul." Eu comecei a olhar através de seus produtos.

"Você está procurando alguma coisa específica?" ele perguntou.

"Essa é a questão de fato, eu estou. Algo muito especial. Estou procurando uma aliança de casamento masculina."

Ele sorriu gentilmente para mim: "Você tem alguma coisa em mente?"

"Bem, não há nada aqui que seria um jogo para isso, ou pelo menos semelhante?" Eu estendi minha mão e mostrei ao meu lindo anel ornamentado.

"Ah. Bem, esse é um belo trabalho. Diria meados de 1940." Ele colocou rapidamente uma lupa e foi estudar de perto o meu anel sob a luz. "Será que este anel veio da Escócia?", ele perguntou.

"Eu acredito que sim, pelo menos o casal, estava na Escócia quando eles se casaram."

"Esta é uma peça muito bem feita. Eu não tenho nada assim, mas acho que eu estou apostando que este é único."

Eu assenti acordo, "Sim. Ela foi feito especialmente para a avó do meu marido. É muito simbólico."

"Hmmm," Ele estava pensando e depois limpou a testa: "Na verdade, eu posso ter apenas uma coisa, pequena senhora." Ele foi até um cofre grande que estava parcialmente aberto, inclinou-se para ele e, eventualmente, tirou uma bandeja de veludo forrado de anéis.

"Eu consegui este lote em um leilão algumas semanas atrás, e eu não tive tempo para realmente passar por cima deles, limpá-los e verificar se as configurações ainda são fortes. Mas eu tenho uma aliança aqui...", ele estava estudando de perto o tabuleiro. "Oh, aqui está!" Ele pegou um anel que parecia combinar com o meu, em geral, se não fosse particular.

Ele colocou-o em uma estante de veludo e empurrou-o sob a luz. Engoli em seco. Era lindo. Era perfeito.

"Essa é uma aliança de platina, gravado e esses são esmeraldas reais, não pedaços, apenas pedras muito pequenas. É uma obra de arte. O projeto, embora não seja filigrana, como o seu é, parece combinar, mas em vez de diamantes, você tem esmeraldas."

Sim, eles eram esmeraldas e eles perfeitamente, combinavam surpreendentemente com os olhos de Edward.

"Oh meu Deus. Este é adorável. É usado ou antigo?" Eu olhei o restritamente.

Ele riu, "Oh, bem, isso depende. Estou inclinado a dizer que foi usado."

Eu sorri. "Então?"

"Platina é caro, mas é o mesmo metal que o seu anel. Esmeraldas também são caras. Então, eu acho que nós estamos procurando, pelo menos, uns quinhentos dólares."

Meu rosto caiu. Quinhentos dólares era demais para gastar, mas eu queria esse anel. De repente, tive uma tempestade cerebral.

"Você faz negócio?"

"Negócio? Como assim?"

"Em casa, eu tenho um conjunto de alianças de casamento de uma mulher e um homem. O diamante é um bom tamanho – não é enorme, mas não é minúsculo, ou posso trazê-los?"

"Claro, talvez possamos fazer algum negócio dessa maneira."

Corri de volta para o apartamento, vasculhei meu armário até que eu encontrei o que estava procurando, os anéis de Charlie e Renee. Eu não tinha nenhuma culpa em vender ou negociá-los com o Sr. Hess. As alianças de casamento dos meus pais não tinham nenhum significado para mim, exceto que eles eram símbolos de um casamento forçado. Eu tinha outras coisas para me lembrar dos meus pais. E eu acreditava que isso seria algo que eles suportariam. Pelo menos a minha mãe o faria. Eu não poderia imaginar que meu pai teria ficado feliz com qualquer companheiro que tinha me tocado, mesmo se eu quisesse o toque. E com Edward, eu fiz. Eu tenho arrepios só de pensar nisso.

Antes de sair do apartamento, algo chamou minha atenção. Era uma pequena caixa que Edward manteve em cima do nosso armário. Eu sabia que ele colocava o relógio e os anéis lá no final do dia. Edward geralmente usava um anel na mão direita. Parecia um anel estilo sinete, de ouro puro com um rosto preto em relevo. Prendi a respiração quando abri, na esperança do anel estar lá. Estava. Agora, nós podemos ser capazes de deduzir o tamanho de anel para Edward.

Eu apressadamente voltei à loja do Sr. Hess. Ele me cumprimentou alegremente. "Eu acabei de terminar a verificação desta peça e tendo certeza de que as pedras estão aqui e um pouco limpas. Realmente é um belo pedaço de joia. Você sabe o tamanho de anel que o seu marido usa?"

"Eu não sei exatamente, mas eu trouxe um anel dele comigo. Ele usa isso ocasionalmente, mas na mão direita."

"Isso é bom, vamos ver." Ele deslizou o anel para baixo um calibrador e encontrou o tamanho. "Agora, você disse que ele usa isso em seu dedo anular direito?"

Eu assenti.

"Ele é destro?"

"Sim."

"Então, eu acho que a sua mão esquerda seria um pouco menor." Ele deslizou a aliança que eu estava olhando na vara de dimensionamento e parecia ter a mesma circunferência que o anel de Edward.

"Eu diria que nós estamos perto. Se isso não couber nele, tenho certeza de que posso ajustá-la um pouco se precisar."

"Isso é ótimo, mas precisamos negociar primeiro."

"Oh?"

"Meus pais morreram há alguns anos e tenho seus anéis de casamento comigo. Eu não tenho nenhum apego sentimental a eles por isso o quero fazer, se você me deixar, esse é o comércio de alianças?" Entreguei-lhe os três anéis e ele os estudou atentamente.

"Eu vou te dizer o que vou fazer, jovem. Eu troco essa aliança para o conjunto de diamantes. Eles valem a mesma coisa. E eu vou comprar a aliança masculina, então você vai sair daqui com o anel de seu marido e algum dinheiro. Como isso soa?"

Eu estava realmente juntando lágrimas nos olhos: "Oh, sim. Isso soa perfeito." E é isso que nós fizemos. Sr. Hess colocou o anel de Edward em uma caixa ele me deu 50 dólares pela aliança simples do meu pai. Eu poderia ter beijado o homem velho e gentil. Agradeci profusamente.

Eu corri para o supermercado e decidi comprar um lombo de porco e deixar marinar em molho mojo. Eu tinha arroz em casa, mas eu comprei uma lata de feijão preto e peguei um pacote de feijões verdes frescos. Parecia que ia ser torta para a sobremesa. Eu peguei algumas maçãs, então corri de volta para casa.

Eu me senti como se estivesse dançando quando cheguei em casa. Eu esperava que Edward gostasse do anel que eu escolhi. Eu comecei a jantar, colocando a carne de porco em molho mojo para marinar. Edward chegou em casa, quando eu estava fazendo a massa da torta. Na minha emoção, eu corri para ele e joguei meus braços com farinha em volta do seu pescoço. "Oh, eu estou tão feliz que você está em casa!"

Ele riu e me beijou no meu nariz, "Está é uma grande boas-vindas depois de uma espécie de manhã traumática. Por que você está tão animada?"

"Oh, o agente INS. Decidi colocá-lo fora da minha mente. Não, eu tenho coisas melhores para pensar. Eu comprei o seu anel, Edward." Eu sabia que eu estava brilhando.

"Você comprou? Isso foi rápido."

"Foi tudo por acaso. Aconteceu de eu passar por esse joalheiro no meu caminho para o mercado, parei e mostrei-lhe a minha aliança de casamento. Ele simplesmente tinha um anel para você. Ele não é um jogo perfeito, o que é compreensível, mas é muito próximo. Espero que goste."

"Bem, vamos ver."

Eu rapidamente lavei e sequei as mãos, em seguida, fui buscar a caixa do anel e abri, tirei a aliança e estendi minha mão para Edward. Ele colocou sua mão esquerda na minha e eu deslizei o anel em seu dedo. Ele se encaixa!

"Você gostou?"

Ele estudou o anel em sua mão, um sorriso radiante no rosto.

"Sim. É perfeito."

"As pequenas esmeraldas me lembram a cor dos seus olhos."

Edward riu e me puxou em seus braços. "Bella, você me faz tão feliz."

Nós nos beijamos por um tempo, perdidos em nossos sentimentos não declarados para o outro. De repente, eu vi que estávamos no futon, eu estava sentada no colo de Edward e me perdi no meu lugar feliz contorcendo contra ele. Edward gemeu, "Bella, eu gostaria de poder fazer amor com você."

Eu descansei minha cabeça em seu ombro, "Eu gostaria que você pudesse, também. Mas, infelizmente, temos de fazer o jantar. Mas talvez mais tarde?"

Ele sorriu, "Sorte minha!"

Mais uma vez trabalhamos juntos na cozinha, mas desta vez, Edward fez mais do que me alisar com a ponta dos dedos. Ele atormentou-me com beijos na parte de trás do pescoço e olhares quentes enquanto eu trabalhava. Quando terminamos de cozinhar tudo, eu decidi tomar um banho para me preparar para as nossas visitas.

Eu não lembro de convidar Edward para tomar banho comigo. Eu nunca teria pensado nisso, mas, evidentemente, que ele o fez. Lá estava eu , água nos meus olhos e xampu no meu cabelo quando de repente eu senti uma corrente de ar, ouviu o barulho dos anéis de cortina do chuveiro, em seguida, as mãos quentes embalando na minha cintura como eu estava, sem a menor cerimônia puxou-me contra um corpo muito masculino para um beijo profundo. Oh, cara! Esse foi o banho mais longo que eu possa lembrar enquanto estávamos lá até que a água quente acabou e nossa pele estava virando ameixa seca. Isso me deu a oportunidade de realmente estudar o corpo do meu marido enquanto banhávamos um ao outro. Ele era realmente uma criatura maravilhosa, todos os ossos largos e músculos rígidos. Eu tentei ser discreta enquanto olhava para ele, mas Edward sabia o que eu estava fazendo e riu.

"Eu posso te ver olhando para mim, Bella. Você não tem que ser tímida sobre isso."

"Eu me sinto como se estivesse sendo muito descarada, tomando banho com um homem."

"Eu não sou apenas 'um' homem, Bella, eu sou o 'seu' homem. Não se envergonhe. Além disso, eu estou olhando para você tanto quando você está olhando para mim."

O rubor agora passou de meu rosto todo o caminho até os dedos dos pés. Eu fiz a única coisa que poderia pensar em fazer, eu virei de costas para ele.

Mas isso só o provocou: "Você tem o bumbum mais doce. Será que você sabe que tem duas covinhas aqui..." Ele colocou seus polegares nas depressões de cada lado da parte inferior das minhas costas e eu tremi. Eu me virei para encará-lo novamente quando ele disse: "E você tem uma linda marca sexy na lateral de seu seio esquerdo." Ele se inclinou para beijá-la. Arrepiando-me mais.

Ficamos ali com a água batendo com um ponto insignificante exceto nas alianças do nosso casamento. Havia algo de muito profundo sobre isso. Lavamos e nos tocamos e nos beijamos, mas não nos deixamos ser completamente levados. Haveria tempo para isso mais tarde.

Nós saímos e nos vestimos rapidamente. Eu dei os últimos retoques na comida, depois fui secar o cabelo. Leva muito tempo para secar meu cabelo, mas eu não o teria úmido quando Alice e Jasper chegassem.

Edward entrou no banheiro para fazer a barba e eu suspirei. "O que há de errado?" ele perguntou.

"Levo tanto tempo para secar o cabelo. Estive pensando sobre um corte para salvar o incômodo."

"Quão curto que você acha que vai cortar?"

"Eu não sei. Alice só leva alguns minutos de Alice para arrumar o cabelo." Alice tinha o cabelo muito curto, que geralmente apenas arrumava rapidamente. Ela estava dentro e fora do banheiro em cinco minutos.

"Eu tenho certeza que você vai ficar bem, não importa o que você fizer."

"Você não se importaria se eu cortar o meu cabelo?" Normalmente caras fazem um negócio tão grande sobre o meu cabelo longo; eu fiquei surpresa com a reação de Edward.

"É o seu cabelo."

"Mas você é quem vai olhar para mim."

"Eu gostaria de olhar para você mesmo se fosse careca. Bella, o estilo de cabelo é uma questão de escolha pessoal. Você é quem tem que fazer essas decisões."

"Eu acho que o que estou tentando descobrir, Edward, é se você gosta do meu cabelo como ele é?"

"Eu gosto. Adoro seu cabelo, Bella. É tão maravilhosamente grande. Adoro como ele flui sobre os travesseiros à noite, quando estamos sendo íntimos. Adoro como se torna uma cortina quando você não quer que eu veja o seu rubor. Adoro acariciar a sua maciez quando você adormecer. Adoro enterrar meu nariz quando eu te abraço. Mas, novamente, isso é você tem cabelo comprido ou cabelo curto, a escolha é sua."

Eu sorri feliz quando finalmente terminei e guardei o secador.

"Então, agora é a minha vez de perguntar suas preferências. Barba ou barbeado?" perguntou ele.

"Depende."

"De?"

"Como é suave a sua barba. Minhas partes inferiores são frágeis." Então, deixando-o com essa imagem, eu me virei e saí do banheiro. Eu o ouvi gemer meu nome. Alice e Jasper estavam chegando em cerca de dez minutos.

Tivemos um momento maravilhoso. Alice e Jasper nos contou da sua viagem para a casa da família de Jasper no Texas durante as férias. Evidentemente, Jasper tem uma família muito excêntrica e havia alguns como o senil avô de Jasper de 80 anos que confundiu Alice com a sua esposa. Alice tinha uma semelhança com a sua avó, mas é aí que ela terminou. Vovô estava sempre tentando tatear Ali e a avó estava sempre tentando golpeá-la e bater no vovô com a bengala. Isso foi um monte de emoção.

Nós estávamos rindo em pontos que Jasper descreveu ter de proteger Alice de sua avó enfurecida. Vovó era implacável. Ele acabou recebendo uma joelhada na virilha. Eu não acho que eles estariam fazendo outra viagem para o Texas por um tempo.

De alguma forma, o incidente do Boxing Day surgiu e eu disse a Alice e Jasper como Edward tinha espantado Mike Newton. Alice estava olhando admiravelmente para Edward. "Aquele idiota do Newton era um idiota. Ele importunava cada menina que chegasse perto, mas era especialmente irritante para Bella."

Jasper perguntou, "Cara, o que você disse a ele para assustá-lo?"

"Ele estava comentando sobre o quão incrível o Mikenator era e eu perguntei-lhe o que o tornou tão especial e ele me disse 'vinte centímetros de carne Americana de primeira' e então eu peguei uma faca, olhei-o nos olhos e disse: 'você quer manter seu Mikenator, então você deixe minha esposa em paz. Você não fala com ela, você não a toca, você não pensa sobre ela porque eu vou fazer com que seu pênis se torne muito curto até mesmo para mijar. Você entendeu?'"

"Isso parece estar funcionando porque Bella não o viu ou ouviu falar dele novamente."

Logo, Alice e Jasper se despediram e Alice abraçou Edward em adeus, assim como a mim. Eu ouvi sussurrar-lhe: "Eu estou contente que você está aqui."

"Eu também estou", ele sorriu.

Logo, terminamos a limpeza. Edward apareceu com o iPod e mexeu nele como se estivesse procurando algo. Eu deslizei para o quarto e rapidamente troquei a calça e a camisa por meus pijamas e camiseta macios quando as luzes de repente esmaeceram e música suave começou. Era uma música muito antiga. Eu poderia lembrar da minha mãe tocando em nosso som velho em Forks. Eu dei uma espiada por trás da tela e vi Edward parado na nossa sala de estar escura. Ele estava olhando para mim.

"Bella mia", ele sussurrou e estendeu a mão, como se estivesse me pedindo para dançar. Eu não era uma dançarina, mas eu não podia resistir ao seu convite. Quando me aproximei, ele me envolveu em seus braços, e minha cabeça encontrou o seu lugar natural entre a curva de seu pescoço, com os seus lábios bem no meu ouvido e nariz enterrado no meu cabelo. "Bella, mia", ele sussurrou de novo e ele começou a cantar para mim enquanto nos balançava lentamente para trás e para frente.

_As time goes on I realize  
Just what you mean to me  
And now, now that you're near  
Promise your love  
That I've waited to share  
And dreams of our moments together  
Color my world with hope of loving you  
__**Conforme o tempo passa eu percebo  
Exatamente o que você significa para mim  
E agora que você está perto  
Prometa o seu amor  
Que eu esperei para compartilhar  
E sonhos de nossos momentos juntos  
Colora o meu mundo com a esperança de amar você  
**_

Então, sempre tão docemente, com ternura, com amor, ele me beijou. Desta vez não foi apenas uma reação física que eu tinha. Esses fogos familiares ainda estavam lá, mas agora o meu coração, a minha alma levantaram-se e pude sentir a emoção avassaladora despejando em torno de mim, sobre mim e através de mim. Era como se meu coração fugisse do meu corpo e se alojasse no seu, para ele manter e cuidar. E, no entanto, não foi como se eu já estivesse sem um coração e ele tinha dois. Não, eu podia sentir seu coração dentro de mim para amar e valorizar. Era uma sensação mágica, indescritível.

Edward separou os lábios dos meus e olhou para o meu rosto, seus olhos verdes brilhando com um fogo ardente e suave, ele disse, "Bella, eu realmente te amo."

* * *

**Tirando a visita do indesejável agente da INS, o capítulo foi puro amor. Adorei a aliança que a Bella comprou pro Edward, as esmeraldas s2 Eles em casa, tomando banho junto e as provocações são umas fofura rsrs O final gente, O FINAL! Um EU TE AMO s2 **

**Tenha um bom carnaval meninas e juízo! Volto no final de semana que vem**

**Beijos**

**xx**


	12. Os Agentes Da INS São Pervertidos?

**O Estudante de Intercâmbio**

******Disclaimer:** Essa fanfic pertence a Lady Gwynedd que me autorizou a tradução, Twilight e seus personagem pertencem a Stephenie Meyer, e a mim somente a tradução.**  
Sinopse:** Ele é simplesmente um estudante de intercâmbio à procura de uma xícara decente de chá e Bella fornece isso. Ela acha que ele é completamente perfeito. Quando ele se encontra em um problema, ela se oferece para ajudá-lo; no entanto logo ambos terão muito com o que lidar. Será que o amor verdadeiro vai prevalecer?

* * *

**Capítulo 12 – Os Agentes Da INS São Pervertidos?**

Eu não tinha certeza se meus pés tocaram o chão desde a noite passada. Emocionalmente, eu estava voando alto. Edward me disse, no comum Inglês, que ele me amava – e então ele me mostrou o quanto. Eu estava no paraíso. Edward era incrível, ótimo, perfeito.

A coisa engraçada era que embora eu soubesse que o amava também, eu não podia dizer isso. O que havia de errado comigo? Por mais que tentasse, eu não conseguia obter essas palavras. Elas ficaram presas bem na minha garganta como um osso de galinha. Eu sabia que o decepcionei. Fiquei decepcionada comigo mesma. Mas fora isso, eu estava completamente feliz.

Edward me acordou com um beijo na manhã seguinte, "Hora de acordar, Bella mia. É o primeiro dia de escola."

Estiquei, inconscientemente esfregando meu corpo contra o dele e ele rosnou um pouco "Sem distrações, Sra. Cullen. Nós não queremos nos atrasar."

Ele estava certo, é claro. Minhas memórias eram o suficiente para distrair-me. Eu sorri sonolenta para ele enquanto saía da cama e fazia o meu caminho para o banheiro. Eu rapidamente me arrumei para a escola. Eu queria fazer um café da manhã para reforçar-nos para o dia. Quando Edward surgiu barbeado, limpo e com cheiro celestial, eu tinha uma pilha de panquecas e bacon esperando por ele. Eu fiz café esta manhã, como uma mudança de ritmo.

"Bella, isso é fabuloso. Eu não estava esperando um café da manhã completo hoje."

"Eu queria começar o semestre direito. Qual é a sua agenda?"

"Eu tenho uma aula às 9 e às 10 nas segundas, quartas e sextas, e às terças e quintas eu tenho uma às 9:30 e 11."

"Você só está tomando 12 créditos?"

"Sim, isso é tudo que eu preciso para me formar. Qual é a sua agenda?"

"Estou levando uma carga pesada; 18 créditos. Eu terei aulas todos os dias das 8h ao meio-dia, de segunda, quarta e sexta e os outros dois dias eu começo às oito e termino meio-dia e meia. Eu trabalho de segunda a quinta, das 2 às 6 da tarde."

"Isso é um cronograma apertado. Tenho uma sugestão, Bella. Talvez você deva parar de trabalhar no restaurante?"

"Sair do restaurante? Eu poderia fazer isso se não quisesse comer."

"Não realmente, Bella. Tenho um trabalho em tempo parcial."

"Com todos os problemas do seu visto, eu não acho que isso seria possível."

"Na verdade, a empresa que me patrocina quer que eu trabalhe em alguns projetos para eles via computador. Eles vão me pagar cerca de 20 libras por hora e acho que eles podem me manter ocupado por cerca de 15 horas por semana. Acho que vai cobrir qualquer perda em sua renda."

Vamos ver 20 libras eram cerca de 30 dólares ou mais. Trinta dólares por hora? É isto o quanto os engenheiros geralmente ganham? Isso mais do que compensava a perda de renda que eu tenho. Eu olhei para ele com os olhos arregalados: "Tem certeza de que quer fazer isto? Quero dizer, pagar a conta inteira de alimentos? É para onde a minha renda da lanchonete vai."

"Certamente, Bella mia. Eu disse no começo que queria cuidar de você. Por favor, deixe."

Meu coração estava batendo forte e eu podia sentir as lágrimas estúpidas na parte de trás da minha garganta. Edward queria cuidar de mim. Eu não ousei falar. Eu só assenti e sussurrei: "Obrigada, Edward."

Ele sorriu: "É uma oferta puramente egoísta."

Eu estava confusa, "Como assim?"

"O cronograma está bastante ocupado com a escola que o nosso tempo juntos seria restrito. Se você trabalhasse, bem, eu nunca iria ver você. Eu poderia não ter isso." Ele estendeu sobre a mesa para segurar minha mão. "Eu me tornei viciado em sua presença. Eu não quero ficar sem ela mais do que preciso."

Eu só tinha que levantar da minha cadeira e beijá-lo. Ele se afastou da mesa e me puxou para o seu colo, onde aprofundamos nosso abraço e meu interior imediatamente virou geleia. Ah, como eu o amava. Eu só desejo que pudesse abrir minha boca estúpida e dizer a ele.

Isso foi o tempo que precisávamos , então corremos para fora da porta deixando os pratos na mesa para serem limpos depois. Eu peguei minha bolsa e puxei minhas luvas. Era apenas uma caminhada de cinco minutos para o campus principal, então Edward e eu andamos de mãos dadas para a escola, beijando o outro em adeus quando tivemos que nos separar. Eu não o vi novamente até depois da hora do almoço.

"Edward, poderíamos almoçar no restaurante hoje?"

"Claro", ele estendeu o braço para minha bolsa, pendurou-a no ombro, em seguida, agarrou a minha mão.

"Quando você começa a trabalhar para a empresa?"

"Eu verifiquei meu e-mail hoje e já tenho a minha papelada pessoal enviada. Suponho que assim que eu preencher, eles vão começar a me enviar projetos."

Chegamos ao restaurante e encontrei o proprietário. Ele estava muito triste por me ver sair e pediu que eu trabalhasse nessa semana até que ele tivesse alguém cobrindo o meu turno. Meu chefe tinha sido muito bom para mim ao longo do ano que eu tinha trabalhado para ele. Ele até me disse que eu poderia voltar sempre que precisasse de um emprego.

Voltei a nossa cabine "Eu vou ter que trabalhar esta semana, Edward, e então estou fora."

"Isso é bom. Sente-se deste lado comigo." Ele deu um tapinha no assento ao lado dele. "O que eu deveria ter hoje?"

"Sempre escolha o especial. O chef gosta de ser criativo e ele é bom no que faz."

Tivemos um almoço agradável, mas logo tive que voltar para casa para que eu pudesse colocar o meu uniforme. Edward tinha uma chamada do INS pedindo que ele passar para pegar alguns documentos que precisávamos preencher antes de nosso encontro que estava programado na semana seguinte, então nós seríamos separados.

Eu estava feliz por estar trabalhando meus dias programados. Isso me deu a chance de dizer adeus aos meus regulares. Com certeza na hora do chá, Edward entrou com o que parecia uma resma de papéis e um olhar sombrio no rosto.

"Oi, marido." Não era bem 'eu te amo', mas ele gostava quando eu o chamava assim.

"Oi, esposa," ele sorriu de volta.

"O que você tem aí?"

"Esta é a papelada que precisamos preencher. Alguns desses nós temos que fazer juntos, mas há quatro questionários que temos de dar para as pessoas que nos conhecem para preencher. A quem devemos pedir?"

"Alice? Talvez Jasper? Que tal Angela? Vamos ver sobre isso e ver que tipo de perguntas eles fazem."

O questionário parecia enorme. Cada um tinha longas páginas e perguntava todo o tipo de coisa tais como há quanto tempo nos conhecemos separados e quanto como um casal. Eu não tinha certeza mas ninguém além de Alice poderia respondê-las com qualquer tipo de detalhes, mas eu mantive meus dedos cruzados. Edward decidiu voltar ao nosso apartamento com intenção de passar através da pilha e ter seus/suas/outras pilhas para que pudéssemos passar por elas de forma mais organizada.

Levou uma eternidade para preencher os formulários. Nós fomos capazes de obter um dos amigos de Edward que eu conheci no lobby do edifício de Engenharia para preencher o último formulário de referência de amigo. Nós finalmente terminamos tudo na noite anterior às nossas entrevistas. Tínhamos que estar no escritório da INS às 7:30 da manhã. Disseram-nos para esperar ficar lá o dia todo.

Eu estava tão nervosa. Eu sentia que conhecia bem Edward agora. Tínhamos passado em mais e mais perguntas que encontramos on-line. Eu trouxe a documentação da minha história de vida, minha certidão de nascimento, meu cartão de segurança social, a minha última declaração de imposto de renda, até mesmo a certidão de casamento dos meus pais e de óbito. Eu não sabia o que o agente iria pedir.

Edward e eu sentamos lado a lado na sala de recepção, de mãos dadas, mas falando muito pouco. Eu queria saber se ele podia ouvir como meu coração estava batendo forte. Eu estava com tanto medo de estragar as coisas para ele. A vida seria muito boa para nós se pudéssemos superar este obstáculo.

A porta para a área de escritório se abriu e uma mulher pequena saiu e disse: "Isabella Swan Cullen?" Edward apertou minha mão quando me levantei e segui a mulher de volta para sua mesa.

"Por favor, sente-se Sra. Cullen."

Eu me sentei.

"Meu nome é Jessica Stanley. Como você sabe, você e Edward Cullen estão sendo investigados por fraudes sobre seu casamento. Esta investigação não significa que você é culpada. Significa apenas que estamos tentando determinar se você se casou com o Sr. Cullen sob falsos pretextos para que ele pudesse buscar legitimidade como um residente dos Estados Unidos. Por favor responda as seguintes perguntas com honestidade e cuidadosamente para que uma avaliação adequada possa ser feita."

Srta. Stanley montou um microfone e ligou um gravador. "Esta gravação é para a sua proteção, bem como a nossa. Vamos começar. Qual é o seu nome completo?"

"Isabella Marie Swan Cullen."

"Qual é o nome completo do seu marido?"

"Edward Anthony Maximillian Cullen."

"Qual a data que você se casou?"

"Dia 18 de dezembro do ano passado."

"Quando você decidiu se casar?"

Eu ri, "No momento EM que o vi pela primeira vez."

"Sim. Eu sei, certo? Ele é lindo!" , ela riu.

Fiquei surpresa com a resposta dela, mas eu apenas sorri.

"Mas, na verdade, quando vocês ficaram noivos?"

"Em meados de dezembro."

"Isso parece um noivado muito curto."

"Para ser honesta, ele estava falando sobre ir embora e eu não sei o que faria se ele me deixasse, então eu sugeri que nos casássemos."

"Foi sua ideia se casar?"

"Sim. Mas ele concordou comigo imediatamente."

"Por que ele casou com você?"

"Por amor."

"Em média, quantas vezes por semana vocês tem relações sexuais?"

"Oh cara." Eu sabia que estava vermelha. "Nós somos recém-casados , então eu tenho certeza que é mais frequentemente do que um casal que estão casados por um tempo, mas eu estimo cerca de 10 vezes por semana."

Seus olhos se arregalaram "Dez?" Sua resposta parecia um pouco voyeur.

"E qual é a sua posição favorita?"

Estas questões estavam me deixando doente de vergonha, mas eu tinha que responder: "Ele parece gostar de todas elas."

"Qual posição vocês fazem sexo com mais frequência?"

Oh meu Deus. Eu pensei que ia morrer. Será que os INS realmente precisa desta informação ou ela estava apenas começando perguntando por sua diversão? "Eu acho que o estilo missionário. Eu não me mantive controlando. São todas boas."

"Que tipo de controle de natalidade você usa?"

"Eu estou usando contraceptivos orais."

"Quais são os nomes de seus pais?"

"Carlisle e Esme Cullen."

"Você já se encontrou com eles?"

"Sim." Iria matar Carlisle e Esme saber que sua visita realmente nos ajudou a estabelecer o nosso casamento.

"Você tem um bom relacionamento com eles?"

"Eu não tenho qualquer relação exatamente com eles. Eles não acham que sou boa o suficiente para se casar com seu filho. Eles estavam esperando que ele se casasse com alguém com uma linhagem aristocrática e ao fato de que ele se casou com uma garota americana de classe média que trabalha em uma lanchonete não lhes convém."

"A família de Edward é aristocrática?"

"Mais ou menos. Ele é o bisneto de um conde do lado de sua mãe."

"Edward é rico?" Novamente, essas perguntas pareciam ser mais para seus próprios desejos pervertidos do que estabelecer a legitimidade do meu casamento.

"Sua família é e Edward tem um fundo de confiança, mas sua mãe o controla e desde que ele veio para os EUA para completar sua educação contra a sua vontade, ele não está recebendo nenhum dinheiro dessa fonte agora."

Srta. Stanley realmente suspirou.

"De que cor é a sua cortina de chuveiro?"

"Azul."

E mais uma pergunta banal veio, o que poderia facilmente responder. Jessica manteve isso por uma hora e meia. Finalmente, ela disse: "Uma última pergunta, Sra. Cullen?"

Aliviada, eu assenti.

"Eu liguei para a secretária da sua escola ontem. Segundo seus registros você ainda é Isabella Marie Swan. Porque você não mudou o seu nome lá?

"Eu, honestamente, não tive tempo para fazer isso ainda."

"Parece-me que a primeira coisa que você faria seria mudar oficialmente seu nome se está sério sobre esse casamento. Esta é uma enorme bandeira vermelha, indicando que você não planeja ficar casada com o Sr. Cullen por muito tempo. Você pode voltar para a área de recepção. Vamos chamá-la para uma entrevista conjunta quando terminar de entrevistar o seu 'marido'." Ela disse esse último, com um sorriso de escárnio e de uma forma instável, levantei da minha cadeira. Oh, merda!

Eu fui para a sala de espera. Não havia uma gota de cor no meu rosto. Meu estômago estava amarrado em nós. Eu tinha acabado de fazer uma asneira grande e no momento não tinha conserto.

* * *

**Fico toda derretida com a rotina deles de casal fofura s2 E essas perguntas da INS? Morta com as sobre sexo lol Será que essa questão do nome da Bella, pode ser um problema? Ai eles estão lindos demais, tomara que não tenham problemas.**

**Comentem que eu posso voltar a qualquer momento**

**Beijos**

**xx**


	13. 2 Países Separados por uma Língua Comum

**O Estudante de Intercâmbio**

******Disclaimer:** Essa fanfic pertence a Lady Gwynedd que me autorizou a tradução, Twilight e seus personagem pertencem a Stephenie Meyer, e a mim somente a tradução.**  
Sinopse:** Ele é simplesmente um estudante de intercâmbio à procura de uma xícara decente de chá e Bella fornece isso. Ela acha que ele é completamente perfeito. Quando ele se encontra em um problema, ela se oferece para ajudá-lo; no entanto logo ambos terão muito com o que lidar. Será que o amor verdadeiro vai prevalecer?

* * *

**Capítulo 13 – Dois Países Separados por uma Língua Comum**

Edward viu o olhar no meu rosto e levantou-se para estender os braços para me abraçar apertado. "Bella, mia", ele sussurrou: "Você está bem?"

"Oh, Edward, eu esqueci de mudar o meu nome. Eles acham que isso significa que eu não sou séria em permanecer casada com você", sussurrei de volta às pressas.

"Bella, mia, não se preocupe. Não importa o que eles decidirem, vamos ficar bem."

"Sr. Cullen", uma voz profunda chamou. Era Tyler Crowley. "Por favor venha comigo."

Era a vez de Edward. Fiquei feliz que ele estava sendo entrevistado por um homem. Eu não queria que a pervertida da Jessica Stanley fizesse perguntas ao meu marido sobre a nossa vida sexual, embora, eu poderia apenas imaginar a resposta de aço de Edward se ela fizesse.

Eu trouxe um livro para estudar. Estávamos lendo "Paraíso Perdido" de Milton. Eu estava esperando que suas passagens podessem concentrar a minha atenção enquanto esperava aqui em agonia. Eu não sabia o que estava acontecendo na sala de entrevista com Edward. Tínhamos combinado de responder com a verdade que pudéssemos e eu não menti em tudo, exceto para a 'Por que Edward se casou com você' questão. Mas de qualquer maneira, embora Edward não me amasse, então, ele disse que amava agora, por isso não era realmente uma falsidade completa.

Eu sentei lá e li a mesma página por cerca de uma hora, mas eu ainda não podia dizer o que eu li. Minha mente e meu coração estavam depois da porta e no corredor com Edward. No fim de uma hora, Edward apareceu de volta à sala. Tanto Jessica e Tyler apareceram na porta atrás delei.

"Sr. e Sra. Cullen, vocês podem sair agora. Vamos rever nossos registros. Teremos vocês aqui de volta em algumas horas para a entrevista conjunta que vai durar cerca de meia hora a uma hora e então vocês terminam", eu jurei que eles sorriram para nós enquanto nós reuníamos nossas coisas e saimos.

Edward e eu encontramos um pequeno restaurante na esquina do edifício federal. Eu não estava com muita fome, mas Edward insistiu que comesse alguma coisa. Eu escolhi uma caneca de sopa. Talvez o calor me fizesse sentir melhor.

"Como foi sua entrevista, Edward?"

"Foi tudo bem, eu acho. Nada muito surpreendente. Sr. Crowley perguntou-me por que não tinha ainda alterado o seu nome no registro e eu disse-lhe que você não teve tempo, mas que foi passando para Bella Cullen desde o nosso casamento."

"Essa é a verdade, mas eles parecem não querer aceitar. Lhe fizeram muitas perguntas sobre a nossa vida sexual?"

"Perguntaram-me algumas coisas."

"O que são elas?"

"Quantas vezes nós temos sexo, como nós preferíamos fazê-lo, qual a forma de contracepção que nós usamos, e se você era virgem na primeira vez."

"O queee? Não me perguntaram isso! Como você respondeu?"

"Eu disse a verdade, é claro."

"Mas o que foi que você disse?"

"Eu disse, 'sim'."

"_Nós _nunca sequer falamos disso."

"Nós não temos, Bella. Nós vivemos. Palavras não seriam boas o suficiente." Seu olhar era terno e sua voz suave. Meu coração bateu desenfreado e eu suspirei alegremente.

"Ele também me perguntou por que nos casamos."

"Perguntaram-me isso. Eu disse que foi por amor."

"Como eu, é claro. Era a verdade, Bella... E ele me perguntou quando foi a última vez que você me disse que me amava."

Engoli. Desgosto corria através de mim. Eu nunca tinha dito a Edward que eu o amava. Eu queria, mas as palavras ficavam presas na minha garganta e uma onda de medo me superava. Eu simplesmente não conseguia tirá-lo da minha boca. Eu olhei para ele, impotente.

"Você quer saber o que eu disse Bella mia?" ele sussurrou.

Eu balancei a cabeça em silêncio.

"Eu disse 'na noite passada'."

Eu pisquei, "Na noite passada? Você disse que eu disse que te amava na noite passada?"

"Sim, Bella. Era a verdade."

Olhei para ele, surpresa irradiando por todos os poros.

"Bella, mia", ele disse suavemente, "você me disse que amava todas as noites desde a primeira vez que fizemos amor."

"Eu disse?" Fiquei espantada.

"Você não me avisou que falava dormindo?"

Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhh. "Maldita língua traidora."

"Não é traidora, Bella. É apenas honesta. Aprendi um monte de coisas sobre você enquanto você estava dormindo. Bem posso confessar para você agora."

Oh cara. Alguém poderia morrer de vergonha? "O que você aprendeu, Edward?"

"Em primeiro lugar, que você me amava. Fiquei muito feliz em ouvir isso. Outra coisa que eu aprendi é que você estava preocupada que eu não me sentia da mesma maneira. Desde então, eu tentei muito mostrar-lhe e dizer-lhe que eu te amo com todo o meu coração."

"Você me ama Edward?"

"Claro que sim. Por favor acredite em mim."

Assenti para ele, um pequeno sorriso nos lábios.

"Eu aprendi que você gosta de fazer amor comigo. Acordei você uma vez depois de ouvir isso. Eu não pude evitar."

Eu me lembrava. Tinha sido uma sensação estranha, mas maravilhosa acordar lentamente para Edward me amar. Eu sorri um pouco mais. "Eu acho que deveria estar envergonhada."

"Não há nada para se envergonhar. Isso nos aproximou mais cedo do que provavelmente teria em circunstâncias normais. Mas, eu também aprendi que você está com muito medo de que eu vá deixá-la um dia."

O sorriso desapareceu dos meus lábios e eu engulo em seco enquanto olho para a minha caneca de sopa. Sim. Isso era exatamente o meu medo, meu desespero. Eu podia sentir a descarga em minhas bochechas. Fiquei petrificada. "Isso deve ter sido em algum pesadelo." Eu tentei parecer normal, mas as minhas palavras estavam sufocadas.

Estávamos sentados no canto de trás deste pequeno café, em uma mesa pequena que tinha apenas duas cadeiras. Sentamos em ângulos retos. Foi fácil para Edward inclinar-se e descansar o braço esquerdo na parte de trás da minha cadeira e com a direita, levantar o meu queixo para que ele pudesse olhar nos meus olhos. "Bella, mia, a única coisa que eu me arrependi ao longo dos últimos meses, é que eu não tive tempo para legitimamente cortejá-la da maneira que eu queria desde o primeiro momento que te vi. Se eu tivesse tido o tempo, eu juro que você não teria dúvidas sobre mim, sobre nós. Você é minha esposa. Vou passar minha vida provando o quanto eu aprecio você."

Olhei em seus olhos, tentando ver a verdade que brilhava lá, tentando testar a veracidade das suas palavras . "Eu estou com medo, Edward."

Ele me puxou para perto dele, "Por quê?"

"Acho que a minha cabeça é um lugar de merdas por não ter sido normal emocionalmente – há anos. Eu sei o que sinto por você, mas estou tão assustada. Quando meus pais morreram, apenas o fato de que eles subitamente se foram passou me devastando, mas foi à constatação de que eu estava completamente sozinha que me deixou em pânico. Eu não tinha família. Meus pais e meus avós foram embora e eu não tinha tias ou tios. Tive que aprender a seguir em frente sozinha por mim mesma, principalmente. Eu construí uma pequena agradável 'fortaleza da solidão', e eu estava lidando. Isto é, eu estava lidando até que você entrou na minha vida e eu sa-sa-sabe", minha voz estava embargada e eu falei: "Eu sei que se você me deixasse, seria muito difícil para mim, lidar com isso de novo. "

Edward beijou minha testa, "Por favor, confie em mim, Bella. Eu não posso prever o futuro, mas eu sei que tudo o que está à frente para nós, vamos enfrentá-lo juntos. Eu prometo isso."

Ficamos ali por um momento, eu tentei deixar os meus medos, mas então outro pensamento se intrometeu.

"Edward, por que os agentes INS são tão estúpidos?"

"Estúpidos?"

"Sim. Estúpidos. Porque eles estão nos dando um tempo duro sobre coisas realmente sem importância, como se deve ou não eu saber que seu irmão vivia em Suffolk ou porque não tinha eu imediatamente corrido para o escritório para mudar meu nome? Eu não consigo entender."

"Honestamente, Bella, eu acho que tem mais a ver com a rapidez com que nos casamos depois que eu descobri o meu problema com o visto, do que qualquer outra coisa. Eles estão tentando desenterrar qualquer coisa que eles possam achar que possa indicar que cometemos fraude. O fato de que eles estão se agarrando a palhas diz-me que o seu caso contra nós não é muito bom."

"Sério? Isso é bom de ouvir."

"Sim. Basta ser firme e confiante. Eles logo vão cavar. Eu ouvi de alguns ex-colegas que alguns agentes têm egos enormes e gostam de jogar seu peso ao redor. Eles gostam de saber que têm o poder de arruinar as esperanças das pessoas com uma assinatura em uma forma impessoal. Podemos ter dois deles assim.

"Mas, Bella, mesmo se o pior acontecer e eu for deportado, quer vir comigo? Eu sei que significa que você teria que desistir de sua bolsa aqui, mas," ele fez uma careta: "Eu estou com medo de que eu estaria tão desolado quanto você se estivéssemos separados."

Lágrimas encheram os meus olhos e eu respondi-lhe com um beijo. Eu o seguiria para qualquer lugar. Há universidades na Inglaterra, depois de tudo, e que melhor lugar para estudar Literatura Britânica? Eu só teria que encontrar uma maneira de pagar por isso.

"Eu não tenho um passaporte, Edward."

"Isso é algo que você deve ter em mãos de qualquer forma. Vamos nos certificar de que você vai se candidatar em breve. Você nunca sabe quando pode precisar dele no calor do momento."

Nós nos sentamos confortavelmente juntos e terminamos nosso almoço.

Edward sorriu para mim, "Nós temos mais algum tempo antes de ir, vamos arriscar encomendar um pote de chá?"

Eu ri, "Ou, poderíamos fazer isso em seu carro."

Edward piscou surpresa, "Fazer isso no meu carro? O que você quer dizer?"

Corando, eu disse, "Nós poderíamos ir para o seu carro, colocar os bancos para trás e nos beijar".

"Oh, 'fazer isso' é dar uns 'amassos'." Ele estava se divertindo. "Isso soa interessante, algo saído de escola secundária."

Eu supus que a minha sugestão era muito juvenil para ele e desapontada acomodei-me em meu lugar, mas, ao mesmo tempo, ele se levantou.

"O que você está fazendo?"

"Vamos beijar em_ nosso_ carro."

Eu ri e corri para me juntar a ele.

**~xXx~**

Eu aprendi que amassos em um carro é muito divertido, mas provavelmente não algo que eu sugiro antes de uma reunião importante. Foi muito difícil de parar na parte dos amassos e não ir para a parte do transar, mas conseguimos. (Veja, eu aprendi todos os tipos de palavras novas estando casada com um Homem Inglês*****.) Eu também manejava, enquanto eu estava consciente, em dizer a Edward que eu o amava.

_*****Os 'amassos' que o Edward fala é 'snogging', e o 'transar' é 'shagging', ambas palavras/gírias britânicas. Isso explica o nome do capítulo._

Quando chegamos ao nosso compromisso, depois de pararmos nos banheiros para nos certificarmos de que não parecia que tínhamos acabado de passar a última hora beijando ou pior, Jessica e Tyler estavam esperando por nós.

"Espero que você tenha tido um bom almoço", Jessica disse docemente para Edward. Ela me ignorou completamente.

Edward acenou com a cabeça quando chegamos e a seguimos até uma sala de conferências maior.

Tyler começou "Depois de rever as entrevistas, foi determinado que o seu caso é inconclusivo. Você está legalmente casado e estão morando juntos, o tempo de seu noivado e casamento ainda é problemático. Nós decidimos recomendar que o visto do Sr. Cullen seja temporariamente mantido até que uma decisão definitiva possa ser feita. "

"O que isso significa?" Edward perguntou.

"Isso significa que nós não determinamos o seu status, Sr. Cullen. Você vai ter que esperar e ver qual a conclusão final. Vocês podem ir e nós entraremos em contato."

Saímos de lá em um pânico suave. "Eu acho que poderia ter sido pior. Eu poderia ter sido enviado para fazer as malas."

"Talvez eles não vão descobrir o seu status até depois de ter concluído o seu diploma."

"Isso soa como a forma como as rodas da burocracia normalmente giram. Mas eu duvido que eles vão demorar um ano e meio para descobrir isso."

"Edward, eu estávamos pensando. Se eles te enviam de volta para a Inglaterra antes que eu possa terminar a minha licenciatura, talvez haja um estudo no exterior de acordo entre nossa universidade e um na Inglaterra. Poderia aplicar isso e terminar a minha licenciatura no Reino Unido? Eu só não sei como funciona, mas vale a pena olhar. Eu não conseguia pensar em um lugar melhor para estudar literatura inglesa."

"Isso é um pensamento. Nós vamos ter que considerar isso, mas você precisa do seu passaporte em qualquer caso. Vamos ver esta noite para ver o que está envolvido."

Ele segurou minha mão por todo o caminho de volta para casa enquanto ele dirigia – o que era uma coisa difícil de fazer, já que ele estava segurando apertado. Pensei muito sobre o que ele tinha dito no café – que ele teria se casado comigo em qualquer caso. Eu estava tentando colocar minha cabeça em torno disso, mesmo que meu coração já estivesse pronto para fazê-lo. Eu acreditava que estávamos na mesma situação em ambos os problemas que enfrentamos hoje, a situação do visto de Edward e nosso casamento se tornar algo mais do que apenas uma conveniência: eu ia ter que esperar e ver.

**~xXx~**

As próximas semanas passaram rapidamente. Eu era capaz de me concentrar em meus estudos enquanto não tinha que me preocupar em trabalhar na lanchonete. Edward e eu nos levantávamos juntos, nós embalamos nossos almoços juntos, e depois caminhávamos para a escola de mãos dadas. Edward realmente ia comigo até a minha primeira aula. Eu conhecia alguns dos meus colegas de classes anteriores e a primeira coisa que notaram foi o meu acompanhante e a segunda coisa que notaram foi o meu anel.

"Bella! É um anel de casamento!" Kate***** quase gritou.

_*****Essa Kate não é a mesma Kate da Inglaterra._

"Na verdade, é."

"Você é uma diabinha astuta. Você nunca disse uma palavra."

"Tivemos um casamento muito tranquilo poucos dias após a pausa de inverno começar. Foi uma pequena semana maravilhosa."

"Então, quem é o cara?"

"Seu nome é Edward Cullen."

"Eu o conheço! O cara Inglês, certo?" Kate olhou surpresa.

"Sim. Ele é de Londres."

"Uau! Ele... a minha colega de quarto... uhm. Bem, parabéns." E depois que ela abaixou a cabeça e olhou seu programa atentamente. Eu estava muito curiosa sobre a reação dela. Eu me pergunto quem é sua colega de quarto?

A aula começou e esses pensamentos foram colocados atrás de mim. Por um tempo.

Quando encontrei com Edward no saguão de Engenharia para o almoço, ele estava sentado ao lado de seu amigo, Ben Cheney que havia preenchido o INS de referência para nós. Edward me viu andando em direção a ele e ficou de pé, com um largo sorriso no rosto. "Bella, como foi seu dia?" Ele me beijou em olá e me levou para os bancos onde ele estava sentado.

"Foi tudo bem. Como foi o seu?"

"Vai ser um semestre interessante."

"Oh, eu acabei encontrando alguém que conhece você, Edward. Ou pelo menos ela sabe quem você é."

"Sim?"

"O nome dela é Kate. Ela disse algo sobre como ela te conhecia através de sua colega de quarto."

Edward estava mordendo o lábio. "Kate é, provavelmente, colega de quarto de Tanya."

Ben parou de mastigar sua comida e deu uma boa olhada Edward.

Você sabe, eu não quero ir para isso. Eu não quero ser a mulher que havia sido deixada no escuro sobre ligações anteriores. Eu odiava estar estranhamente sentada ali sabendo que havia alguma história que todos – bem, pelo menos Edward, Ben e Kate – sabiam menos eu. Eu comecei a tatear na minha cabeça por algo para mudar de assunto, por algo que faria o constrangimento ir embora, resolvendo conversar com Edward sobre isso mais tarde.

Assim que eu abri a boca para perguntar a Edward o que devemos fazer para o jantar naquela noite essa garota – você se lembra daquela garota? Aquela com o cabelo loiro morango bonito? – aproximou-se e escorregou _ao mesmo tempo_ até Edward e atirou-se em seu colo, colocou os braços ao redor de seu pescoço e beijou os seus lábios surpreendidos.

Fiquei lá com os meus olhos arregalados, meu coração congelado em meio a uma batida, e minha mente girando fora de controle. Bem, pelo menos Edward ficou surpreso com suas ações foi o primeiro pensamento consciente que eu tive. O segundo pensamento consciente era que eu iria matá-la. Em seguida, o terceiro pensamento era que se eu não a matasse, eu iria matá-lo se ele não fizesse algo definitivo sobre esta situação logo.

"Uh, ah, Tanya," Edward disse enquanto tentou empurrar a loira voluptuosa de seu colo "O-o-olá para você, também. Eu, uhm... eu gostaria que você conhecesse alguém."

Ele foi capaz de empurrar Tanya para fora de seu colo no banco ao lado dele, então ele se levantou e pegou a minha mão, "Bella, essa é a minha amiga, Tanya. Ela está no mesmo curso que eu."

Então ele se virou para Tanya e disse, "Tanya, esta é a Bella, minha esposa."

* * *

**Esses agentes são uma pedra no caminho... os dois dando amassos no carro haha parecem adolescentes lol E a Tanya no final, que abusada! Se eu fosse a Bella, tinha levantado e arrancado ela pelo cabelo de cima do meu marido u.u Vai beijar outro, vadia!**

**Volto a qualquer momento, só vocês comentarem bastante =P**

**Beijos**

**xx**


	14. Felicidade Conjugal?

**O Estudante de Intercâmbio**

******Disclaimer:** Essa fanfic pertence a Lady Gwynedd que me autorizou a tradução, Twilight e seus personagem pertencem a Stephenie Meyer, e a mim somente a tradução.**  
Sinopse:** Ele é simplesmente um estudante de intercâmbio à procura de uma xícara decente de chá e Bella fornece isso. Ela acha que ele é completamente perfeito. Quando ele se encontra em um problema, ela se oferece para ajudá-lo; no entanto logo ambos terão muito com o que lidar. Será que o amor verdadeiro vai prevalecer?

* * *

**Capítulo 14 – Felicidade Conjugal?**

"Sua esposa!" Tanya gritou quando saltou do banco para enfrentar Edward e eu.

"Sim", Edward soltou minha mão e passou o braço em torno de mim me puxando para perto de seu lado. Eu estava congelada. Esta era a garota louca que Alice tinha falado, a Rainha das Loucas.

Edward continuou, "Bella e eu nos casamos no início da pausa de Inverno." Ele sorriu para mim e me deu um pequeno aperto.

"Mas, mas, mas..." Tanya parecia muito confusa.

"Certamente você deve ter nos visto juntos no último período?" Edward adicionou.

"Mas estávamos namorando, Edward!"

Meu estômago estava realmente com a sensação de enjoo agora.

"Namorando? Tanya, eu não chamaria algumas sessões de estudo, de namoro."

"Bem, o que mais estudantes de Engenharia fazem?" Tanya lamentou enlouquecendo.

"Se eles estivessem namorando, iriam fazer mais do que descobrir como calcular cargas sobre uma viga."

"Isso não é justo!" Ela até mesmo cheirava como louca.

"Tanya, eu sinto muito que você entendeu mal o nosso relacionamento, mas nunca foi nada além da amizade da minha parte. Tentei deixar isso muito claro."

Foi então que Tanya perdeu a mente. Ela deu dois passos em nossa direção e levantou a mão para golpear o rosto de Edward. Agora, o meu pai, sendo o chefe de polícia e tudo, viu que sua única filha era bem versada em técnicas de autodefesa. Então, quando eu percebi que Tanya iria atacar o meu homem, eu fui imediatamente para um não-pensamento "modo de proteger o que é meu." Eu peguei e empurrei o braço levantado enquanto ela balançou, deslizando meu pé por trás de seu tornozelo, para que ela logo se encontrasse de bruços no chão, com o braço preso debaixo de seu corpo, o meu joelho em suas costas e minha mão encostada no seu ombro para que que ela não pudesse se mover. Tanya tinha um olhar muito surpreso e irritado em seu rosto. Inclinei-me e disse calmamente em seu ouvido: "Você não vai tocar ou tentar tocar no meu marido novamente. Entendeu?"

Sua surpresa rapidamente se transformou em vergonha e ela murmurou, "Deixe-me levantar."

"Eu vou ficar feliz em deixa-lá o mais rápido possível se você prometer manter suas mãos para si mesma e seu temperamento sob controle."

"Certo", ela murmurou, "deixe-me levantar." Eu lentamente levantei e lhe ofereci minha mão para ajudá-la a sair do chão. Ela recusou. Eu poderia dizer que ela estava completamente mortificada e com raiva. Eu estava começando a me perguntar se tinha feito a coisa certa, mas ela tinha ido para bater em Edward e eu não poderia lidar com isso. Eu também não poderia tê-la pensando que ela poderia estapear ele sempre que quisesse. Ela precisava muito ser educada e assim eu a eduquei.

Mas algo tinha mudado aqui. Eu podia sentir isso.

Tanya saiu depois de dar a todos nós um olhar furioso e me virei para Edward para encontrá-lo olhando para mim, incrédulo. Ben sentou-se no banco atrás de nós, a sua metade do sanduíche estava levantada até a boca como se estivesse imóvel de surpresa. Várias pessoas estavam em pé ao redor do lobby nos encarando.

Parecia que eu tinha chocado a todos. O mal-estar estava de volta e meu rosto começou a queimar. Eu olhei para as minhas mãos que estavam postas na minha frente. Talvez eu tivesse cometido um grande erro. Talvez eu tivesse acabado de ultrapassar o limite e revelado que eu era uma caipira de classe baixa. Talvez Edward agora estivesse mortificado porque se amarrou a mim. Talvez eu deveria ter deixado Tanya bater nele.

Eu estava me preparando para pegar a minha bolsa e fugir, quando a mão suave de Edward levantou meu queixo para que ele pudesse olhar nos meus olhos. Havia um sorriso divertido e feliz em seu rosto, "Bella, mia, você é tão surpreendente. Quem poderia imaginar que a minha mulher, doce e gentil poderia derrubar tal Amazona tão facilmente?" Ele inclinou-se para beijar-me, em seguida, sussurrou contra meus lábios: "Eu não posso esperar para chegar em casa. Você tem certeza de que temos que ir para a biblioteca esta tarde?"

Tinha sido nosso hábito estudar por algumas horas na biblioteca, para que não nos distraíssemos com 'atividades' domésticas quando estávamos em casa. Fizemos um monte de trabalho, mas todo o processo tornou-se simplesmente uma sessão longa de preliminares. Nós compartilhávamos uma cabine de estudo isolada logo quando possível, Edward colocava o braço em volta da parte de trás da minha cadeira, então eu enfiava meu pé ao redor do dele, e ele começar a desenhar círculos no meu ombro com as pontas dos dedos. Minha mão de alguma forma encontrava-se descansando em seu colo e compartilhávamos beijos cada vez mais intensos até que, às vezes, nós tínhamos que correr para casa antes de tirarmos nossas roupas. Eu sabia que um dia iríamos ser chutados para fora de lá por indecência.

Eu sorri maliciosamente para ele e nós simplesmente pegamos nossas bolsas, nos despedimos de Ben e rapidamente fomos para casa, com a paragem ocasional no caminho para compartilhar um beijo ardente ou dois. Nós nos beijamos no elevador por todo o caminho até o quarto andar do nosso prédio e nós quase não conseguimos ir através da porta de nosso apartamento antes de nosso desejo nos dominar.

Depois, nós deitamos ofegantes no tapete nos recuperando dos fogos de artifício sexuais que havíamos criado. "Então, Edward, me fale sobre Tanya." Essa não era maneira de iniciar uma conversa pós-coito, mas eu queria limpar o ar agora.

"Nós estivemos em várias aulas juntos e um grupo de estudo. Ela sempre foi cordial e eu poderia dizer que ela teria gostado de que fossemos mais do que amigos, mas eu nunca estive interessado. Ela era muito mais uma 'princesa' e esperava conseguir o que queria o tempo todo. Nós nunca saímos em qualquer tipo de encontro. Eu sei que uma vez nós deveríamos ter uma sessão de estudo com o nosso grupo em sua casa, mas quando eu apareci, ela era a única que estava lá. Eu arranjei uma desculpa para sair o mais rápido que pude. Isso teria sido o mais próximo que alguma vez tínhamos estado de um encontro. Foi tudo muito unilateral. O cumprimento que ela estendeu para mim, hoje foi a primeira vez. Eu nunca a tinha beijado ou tocado nela antes. Eu não tenho ideia do por que ela se envolveu em mim no lobby do edifício de engenharia hoje."

"Eu aposto que sei, Eu tinha acabado de ter uma conversa com sua companheiro de quarto sobre eu ter me casado com você. Tenho certeza de Kate ligou depois e disse a ela o que eu disse e Tanya decidiu tentar arriscar uma reclamação."

"Ela deve estar muito maluca. Eu não posso ver o que ela esperava conseguir com suas ações."

Eu dei de ombros. Tanya não recebeu nada exceto alguma lição a partir do que ela fez. Eu esperava que ela tivesse aprendido a lição. "Quantas aulas você tem com Tanya dessa vez?"

"Nenhuma, graças a Deus." Ele me segurou mais apertado no peito: "Agora é a minha vez. Onde você aprendeu a lutar assim?"

"Quando o seu pai é um policial, você meio que recebe o tratamento de autodefesa completo. Ele viu em primeira mão como o mundo era difícil para pessoas que não podiam se defender e ele queria ter certeza de que eu não era um deles. Tive alguns cursos de autodefesa ao longo dos anos. Felizmente, eu nunca tive que usá-los até hoje. Tinha medo que você tivesse vergonha de mim depois."

"Não! Eu fiquei incrivelmente orgulhoso de você. Na verdade, foi uma incrível virada." Ele empurrou seus quadris contra mim.

Eu sorri em seu ombro, "Para ser honesta, fiquei surpresa com a minha reação própria, mas eu não podia deixá-la bater em você. Eu estava me sentindo um pouco... possessiva."

Edward riu, "Agora você sabe como eu me senti quando lidava com aquele idiota, Mike."

Eu descansei minha cabeça em seu ombro em contentamento completo.

"Edward, eu sei que você não saiu com a Tanya, mas você saiu com alguém antes de mim enquanto era um estudante aqui?"

"Eu sai uma vez ou duas vezes com algumas garotas diferentes, mas, na verdade, eu tinha como um monte de trabalho da escola para fazer, não tinha tempo para isso. E você?"

"Você já sabe. Estive em hibernação desde o colegial. Você me acordou."

"Devo ser o homem mais sortudo do mundo."

"Estou feliz por você se sentir assim."

Finalmente, foi ficando claro para nós que o chão era desconfortável e airoso, portanto, levantamos, nos vestimos e terminamos o almoço que foi tão rudemente e surpreendentemente interrompido.

**~xXx~**

Nossas vidas correram bem pelos próximos meses. No fundo, a ameaça do INS sempre aparecia, mas desde que não poderíamos fazer nada sobre isso, só empurramos para o lado e continuamos com as nossas vidas. Minha carga horária do curso era mais exigente do que o de Edward, mas desde que ele estava trabalhando em tempo parcial, bem como terminando o seu curso, estávamos igualmente preocupados com os nossos esforços diversos. E, claro, aprofundamos as alegrias do casamento, bem como encontrando algum poço para cair.

Nossa primeira discussão foi sobre beterraba.

Nós dois estávamos cansados e com fome. Após um longo dia, Edward e eu estávamos na cozinha trabalhando no jantar juntos e eu abri uma lata de beterraba em fatias, despejei-as em uma tigela, piquei uma cebola e acrescentei na beterraba, então coloquei vinagre para embeber ambos , eu estava planejando servir as beterrabas assim. É a forma como a minha avó alemã costumava preparar. No minuto em que comecei a derramar o vinagre, Edward disse com uma voz indignada, "Bella, o que você está fazendo?"

"Preparando as beterrabas."

"Isso não é como se prepara beterraba."

"Claro que é."

"Vinagre? Nunca!" Ele tentou tirar a garrafa de vinagre de mim.

"Mas é assim que eu preparo!"

"Ninguém come beterraba com vinagre." Ele cheirou. Ele realmente me cheirou e ao vinagre. Isso me irritou. Eu não era 'ninguém'.

"Todo mundo come suas beterrabas com vinagre!" Eu comecei a colocar uma grande quantidade de vinagre dentro da tigela.

Edward empurrou a tigela de vinagre e derramou por todo o balcão, respingado no chão e na frente da minha blusa azul nova, a blusa que eu tinha comprado porque Edward gostava de mim usando azul. A blusa que eu pensei que ficaria muito atraente, mas ele não disse uma palavra sobre, provavelmente porque eu coloquei vinagre nas minhas beterrabas.

"MINHA BLUSA NOVA!" Eu gritei.

"Isso é o que você tem por colocar vinagre sobre as beterrabas." Ele não estava arrependido.

Meu lábio inferior começou a tremer e eu corri passando por ele e indo para o banheiro e tranquei a porta. Sentei-me no vaso sanitário e meu lábio trêmulo evoluiu para explosão em um festival de soluços. Eu não sabia o que Edward fez, mas eu estava no banheiro por um bom tempo. Finalmente, eu decidi que seria melhor tirar o vinagre da minha blusa para salvá-la. Eu estava lá com o meu sutiã e calça jeans, a blusa já imersa quando houve uma batida hesitante na porta. "Bella? Você está bem?"

Funguei, "Eu acho". Minha voz vacilou. Parecia que eu estava chorando.

"Você pode me deixar entrar, Bella?"

"Uh huh". Eu concordei e fui até a porta sem me preocupar em cobrir o meu sutiã. Nós estávamos além da modéstia no nosso relacionamento por agora. Abri a porta. Edward entrou rapidamente e me envolveu em seus braços.

"Bella, nós apenas discutimos por causa de beterrabas?"

Assenti.

"Isso foi muito estúpido, não é?"

Assenti.

"Será que essa bonita blusa azul vai ficar bem?"

Eu dei de ombros.

"Sinto muito porque discutimos sobre as beterrabas, Bella. Você pode preparar como quiser."

Funguei.

Saímos do banheiro e fui colocar uma blusa não-azul. Então eu observei vários artigos colocados em nossa mesa de jantar. Eles eram receitas para preparação de beterraba, ambos com vinagre e sem. Edward tinha passado os minutos antes disso verificando como beterraba pode ser cozida. Parece que nós dois estávamos errados.

"Edward, eu estou tão estupidamente arrependida."

"Eu acho que nós dois estamos." Ele puxou-me em seus braços e me beijou. Por que o primeiro beijo depois de um surto de lágrimas é sempre tão doce?

Quando acabou, Edward afastou e balançou a cabeça, rindo, "eu não posso acreditar que a nossa primeira briga foi por causa de beterraba."

Eu ri, "Isso só prova que não temos nada mais sério para discutir, eu acho."

Ainda assim, nós não preparamos quaisquer beterraba naquela noite. E a minha blusa não estava arruinada.

~xXx~

No Dia dos Namorados, nós mimamos um ao outro através de mensagens de texto. Eu tive um dia longo enquanto estava trabalhando em um projeto em grupo que a data de entrega estava se aproximando, então eu passei a manhã na sala de aula e à tarde com o meu grupo na União dos Estudantes, tentando terminar a coisa. Mandar mensagens românticas era pura tortura, mas, oh, tão tentadoras.

Naquela manhã, Edward me acordou com um beijo de chocolate. Parece meio nojento, mas era loucamente erótico. Ele colocou um Hershey kiss em sua boca e deixou derreter um pouco, então ele me beijou. Oh, delicioso de duas maneiras. Eu estava quase atrasada para a aula.

Meu presente para Edward era algo que eu comprei para mim. Especificamente, um lingerie vermelha muito bonita. Eu não coloquei. Eu só as coloquei no seu lado da nossa cama, sabendo que ele iria vê-los quando chegasse em casa. Eu estava esperando para modelá-la para ele naquela noite. Para coroar o meu presente, eu deixei uma nota: por favor, aperte o play no iPod. E havia Carly Simon cantando, "Anticipation."

Eu não iria ver Edward até o jantar, onde ele prometeu ter um autêntico jantar Inglês pronto para mim quando chegasse em casa. Eu não podia esperar.

Mas ao longo do dia, de hora em hora, Edward mandava pequenas mensagens.

9:00 Você vai ser minha namorada, Bella?

Minha resposta: Com certeza. Você vai ser meu?

Sua resposta: Claro.

10:00 Eu amo suas covinhas.

Minha resposta: Quais?

Sua resposta: Ambas.

11:00 Eu quero te beijar.

Minha resposta: Eu quero ser beijada por você.

Sua resposta: Onde?

Minha resposta: Em toda parte!

Eu me encontrei com meu grupo na União dos Estudantes para o almoço. Quando eu abri o almoço que Edward havia embalado para mim, eu encontrei pelo menos duas dúzias de rosas vermelhas e corações de papel branco que havia cortado no papel embalado lá também. Cada coração ou tinha escrito sobre ele "Edward + Bella", ou "E.C. + B.C.", ou "Bella, Seja Minha", ou "Eu te amo", ou "Troque isso por um beijo", mas o meu favorito era, "Chá para Dois = Eu amei você." Meu coração estava tão cheio.

12:00 Você já abriu o seu pacote de almoço?

Minha resposta: Eu fiz, amor.

Sua resposta: Há uma dica lá para o seu presente de Dia dos Namorados.

Minha resposta: O meu presente é que você me ama?

Sua resposta: Isso não é um presente. Isso é um fato. Mas essa não é a dica.

Minha resposta: Você vai me beijar?

Sua resposta: Também não é um presente, mas um fato.

Era uma hora, ele tinha chegado em nossa casa.

1:00 Estou antecipando você em seda vermelha e renda.

Minha resposta: Eu estou fazendo você esperar?

Sua resposta: Eu estou pensando em como certamente essa noite pode ser.

2:00 Pense em como é eu te beijando logo atrás de sua orelha esquerda.

Minha resposta: Arrepio.

3:00 Sua próxima mensagem: Agora pense sobre o que estamos fazendo quando ambas as minhas mãos estão sobre a sua bunda.

Minha resposta: É uma coisa boa que eu pretendo trocar a minha calcinha quando eu chegar em casa.

4:00 Estou cozinhando o jantar. Imagine-me em nada, além de um avental.

Minha resposta: LOL

Seu texto seguinte: O que eu posso dizer? Dói quando a gordura respinga.

Eu estava em casa em cinco minutos encontrando Edward em um avental, mas também completamente vestido. Ele me fez um fish and chips tradicional com ervilhas de acompanhamento. Meu presente estava enrolado em papel, colocado no meu lugar à mesa. Havia um vaso (algo que tinha comprado por Edward amar me trazer flores) com três rosas vermelhas de haste longa nele, como uma peça central na mesa e Edward tinha colocado a sua playlist 'romance com Bella' em seu iPod. Eu tomei um banho rápido, vesti a minha lingerie nova, então me enrolei no meu roupão de veludo. Eu não ia me preocupar em vestir mais. Com um pouco de perfume, e cabelo escovado, fui para a mesa enquanto ele estava carregando nossos pratos.

Eu olhei para o pacote que foi colocado na minha cadeira. "Quer que eu abra agora ou espere?"

"Vamos comer primeiro. Fish and chips são melhores servidos quentes."

Eu amei a nossa refeição. A massa de peixe estava crocante e o peixe macio. Os chips eram realmente batatas em palito que ele havia fritado rapidamente. As ervilhas estavam excelentes, mas surpreendentes. (Basta imaginar algo com consistência de purê de batatas, mas com gosto de ervilhas.) Nós tínhamos acabado de comer e eu limpei a mesa.

"Agora, abra o seu presente, Bella mia."

Rasguei o embrulho e abri a caixa para encontrar um bule de chá.

"Nós agora temos um jogo de chá autêntico!" Eu disse alegremente.

"O mais autêntico do autêntico, Bella. Isso é um Bule Betty Brown*. Garantido para fazer o chá perfeito. Um amigo meu enviou para nós."

_*****__**Betty Brown**__ é um tipo bule arredondado, e com um esmalte marrom manganês conhecido como Rockingham esmalte. _

"Isso é ótimo." Fiquei encantada, na verdade.

"Sim, mas também sempre vai nos lembrar de como nós começamos." Ele estendeu sobre a mesa para pegar minha mão e olhou amorosamente nos meus olhos: "Agora, Bella mia, deixe-me ver o meu presente."

**~xXx~**

E assim, continuamos. O INS ocasionalmente verificava para ver se nossos arranjos de vida tinham mudado, mas não recebemos nenhuma informação real sobre disposição do caso de Edward. Os pais de Edward ligavam de vez em quando, mas eu não estava a par de suas conversas, nem gostaria de estar. A pausa da primavera chegou e tivemos uma semana de folga. Passamos a maior parte dela na cama. Nossa vida juntos era o paraíso. Eu poderia dizer verdadeiramente que Edward e eu estávamos profundamente apaixonados e perfeitamente felizes e isso sendo tido, não havia muito o que escrever. Quero dizer, quem quer ler sobre mim acordando em seus braços todos os dias e dormir todas as noites depois de ter feito amor com felicidade?

O semestre foi acabando e as duas coisas aconteceram ao mesmo tempo: 1) os pais de Edward nos informaram que eles estavam chegando para a formatura e 2) os INS concluiu o caso de Edward.

Ambos os eventos viraram o nosso paraíso feliz de cabeça para baixo.

* * *

**Essa Tanya é bem descarada né? Jurava que chegando e tascando um beijo no Edward iria conseguir uma coisa, hunf* bitch  
**

**Eu ri muito deles brigando por causa da beterraba HAHAHA Lindo demais eles no dia dos namorados, tão apaixonadinhos s2**

**Mas toda a alegria não dura muito... la vem a sogra chata dar trabalho aff -'**

******A fic está quase acabando, faltam 4 capítulos contando com o epílogo :(**

**Obrigada pelas reviews meninas, e se comentarem bastante, eu posto o próximo antes do final de semana que vem, o que acham?**

**Beijos**

**xx**


	15. Dignidade

**O Estudante de Intercâmbio**

******Disclaimer:** Essa fanfic pertence a Lady Gwynedd que me autorizou a tradução, Twilight e seus personagem pertencem a Stephenie Meyer, e a mim somente a tradução.**  
Sinopse:** Ele é simplesmente um estudante de intercâmbio à procura de uma xícara decente de chá e Bella fornece isso. Ela acha que ele é completamente perfeito. Quando ele se encontra em um problema, ela se oferece para ajudá-lo; no entanto logo ambos terão muito com o que lidar. Será que o amor verdadeiro vai prevalecer?

* * *

**Capítulo 15 – Dignidade**

A semana de provas foi uma loucura. Eu tinha cinco testes para me preparar e isso estava tomando a maior parte do meu tempo. Meus níveis de estresse estavam altos e Esme e Carlisle estavam chegando no meio de tudo isso para fazer a minha vida miserável. Eu só sabia disso. Edward era tranquilizador, mesmo ele não tendo ideia de por que seus pais gostariam de vir para sua formatura, uma cerimônia que Edward ainda não tinha originalmente planejado em ir.

Então, quando ouvimos que Esme e Carlisle estavam a caminho, a primeira coisa que fiz foi arranjar um quarto para eles. Não havia nenhuma maneira que eles iam ficar com a gente e eu estava seriamente tentando descobrir como ficar de fora do caminho completamente durante a visita. Após o desastre na época do Natal, isso tinha crescido como bicho-papão na minha mente. Edward e eu raramente tínhamos falado deles nos meses que se passaram, mas eu sabia que eles estavam descontentes com o nosso casamento. Eu tinha uma terrível sensação de que eles estavam indo para tentar jogar merdas em nós quando chegassem.

Edward tinha provas, também, então eu sei que ele explicou a seus pais o quão ocupados estávamos e que seria difícil para nós nos encontrarmos com eles até o fim da semana, mas Esme não tinha nada a ver com isso. Afinal, eles estavam vindo de tão longe para tal 'evento importante na vida' e certamente eles não estariam se intrometendo, mas ela queria nos ver no momento em que eles chegassem na quinta-feira. Eu estava meio que tentado mandar Edward ir sozinho, mas eu não queria lhe dar mais munição para disparar contra Edward na minha ausência.

Mas fiquei impressionada quando cheguei ao seu quarto de hotel. Esme foi graciosa e amável e até me "abraçou" - por "abraço" quero dizer, ela colocou as mãos nos meus braços e se inclinou e beijou-me no ar. Ela realmente me chamou de nora e meu queixo praticamente caiu no chão. O que foi isso?

Passamos através de um jantar desconfortável, pelo menos para mim, no restaurante do hotel e, em seguida, fizeram planos para os próximos dias. Eu estava realmente amarrada em terminar o meu semestre, mas Edward teria terminado com seus estudos no dia seguinte, assim que ele seria capaz de passar tempo com seus pais sem mim. Foi tudo muito amigável e educado.

No caminho de volta para o nosso apartamento, eu estava em silêncio, sem saber como processar os novos e melhorados Esme e Carlsile.

"Isso foi bom, eu acho," disse Edward.

"Foi sim." Tenho certeza de minha voz estava um pouco impressionada. Talvez isso não ia ser tão ruim, afinal. Talvez Esme havia chegado a um acordo com o inevitável.

Eu deveria ter escutado aquela sensação incômoda no estômago que me disse que não estava tudo bem, mas eu empurrei isso pensando que estava sendo excessivamente sensível.

No entanto a angústia que senti sobre Esme e Carlisle, não era nada comparado ao golpe que estava esperando por nós quando chegamos em casa. Havia um envelope de papel pardo grosso dirigida a Edward do INS em nossa caixa de correio. Edward levou-a cautelosamente até o nosso apartamento. Nós não falamos, ambos querendo saber o que o destino tinha reservado para nós.

Eu coloquei a chaleira no fogo, quando chegamos, enquanto Edward abria a carta. Minhas mãos tremiam enquanto estava medindo o chá no bule. No silêncio, eu podia ouvir o tique taque do relógio antigo da cozinha. Edward estava lendo silenciosamente com uma carranca em seu rosto. Quando ele olhou para cima os nossos olhos se encontraram, "Bem?" Eu perguntei.

"A INS ampliou meu visto de estudante até eu terminar meus estudos ou até o final de junho, o que ocorrer primeiro, então, tecnicamente, vai terminar no final dessa semana. Eles incluíram formulários para preencher de modo que podemos aplicar para minha residência, mas o processo vai demorar um pouco. Enquanto isso vou ter que voltar para a Inglaterra por um tempo. "

Meu coração despencou e afundei na beira do futon. "Você quer que eu vá com você?"

"Claro que sim, mas nós realmente temos que pensar nisso e certeza de que fazemos o que de bom tom. Eu não quero interferir na sua graduação."

"Eu poderia ir para a escola na Inglaterra. Programas de intercâmbio funcionam das duas formas, você sabe."

"Eles fazem, mas há sempre alguns aspectos técnicos que têm de ser trabalhados."

"É uma coisa boa que eu tenho o meu passaporte pronto."

"Sim."

"Eu vou descobrir amanhã sobre os programas de intercâmbio e vamos ver o que podemos fazer a partir daí."

"Quão longe você está da sua graduação?"

"Eu tenho 21 horas restantes. Isso dá sete aulas."

"Poderia ter uma parte no verão e depois terminar no outono?"

"Eu não sei se essas determinadas aulas são oferecidas no momento certo para isso, mas eu posso ver."

"Isso simplesmente vai nos dar informações para que possamos descobrir o que devemos fazer."

"Achei que você queria que eu fosse com você?" Eu disse em uma voz pequena.

"O que eu quero é ficar aqui com você, mas, aparentemente, eu não posso." Edward parecia frustrado.

Algo frio foi crescendo na boca do meu estômago. Talvez Edward não queria que eu fosse com ele se isso significava segui-lo para a Inglaterra. Minha garganta estava fechando e meu coração estava batendo. Edward se aproximou para olhar para fora da janela, com as mãos nos bolsos.

O vi ficar ali olhando para a escuridão enquanto pensamentos assustados rodavam o meu cérebro. Talvez ele estava começando a ficar cansado de mim. Talvez eu estava muito carente. Talvez ele lamentou se casar comigo. A dor destes pensamentos era insuportável, mas eu não poderia deixar Edward ver como estava sofrendo. Isso iria apenas tornar tudo pior. Levantei-me e fui para o único lugar privado que tínhamos, o banheiro. Eu lentamente fechei a porta e tranquei. Eu estava olhando para o espaço enquanto tentava abafar as vozes na minha cabeça e a dor no meu coração. Eu fiquei lá por uns bons vinte minutos e quando eu saí, depois de reforçar minha determinação, eu encontrei o apartamento vazio. Edward tinha saído.

Ele não estava em casa no momento em que eu tinha decidido que precisava ir para a cama. Eu empurrei meus medos em um canto distante da minha mente e fui até minhas anotações e textos em preparação para as provas que eu teria no dia seguinte. Eu tentei ligar para Edward poucas horas depois que ele saiu, mas seu telefone automaticamente foi para o correio de voz. Eu não tinha ideia de onde ele estava, pela primeira vez em nossa vida de casados . Comecei a me preocupar que um acidente tinha acontecido quando vi que seu carro não estava no estacionamento. Pensei em ligar para seus pais no hotel, mas eu não podia me fazer admitir que ele foi embora sem me deixar saber para onde. Eu ainda tinha um pouco de orgulho.

Por fim, decidi que eu precisava ir para a cama ou eu estaria sem condições para a minha prova na manhã seguinte e depois de derramar algumas lágrimas em meu travesseiro, eu caí em um sono agitado. Eu estava sonhando que estava na biblioteca à procura de algo, mas não importava o quando procurava, eu não poderia encontrá-lo. Eu não conseguia lembrar o que era que estava procurando, mas eu estava tão assustada e ansiosa que logo eu estava correndo pelos corredores eternos de estantes sem sucesso. De repente, braços fortes me pegaram por trás, e me envolveram possessivamente em torno de meu corpo me puxando para um corpo rígido, uma voz profunda murmurou no meu ouvido, "Bella, mia."

Meio adormecida, eu rolei e atirei os braços em volta do pescoço de Edward, "Edward, você está aqui."

"Exatamente onde eu quero estar", ele respondeu. Ele me segurou mais perto, "Por uma questão de fato, eu tenho uma necessidade de você agora, eu não consigo pensar em mais nada." Seu beijo era quase frenético. Ele rolou por cima de mim e apertou-se em mim, fortalecendo seu beijo enquanto correspondia em igual necessidade.

Minhas defesas caíram e eu não podia fazer nada, além de corresponder beijando os seus lábios, as bochechas, o pescoço, qualquer coisa que eu poderia alcançar. Minha dolorosa necessidade e desejo por ele queimava. Eu estava puxando o pijama, a sua camisa, o tempo todo distribuindo beijos para baixo. Estávamos unidos, empurrando e puxando e agarrando onde poderíamos até que felizmente encontramos alívio e liberamos juntos.

Descer era uma felicidade doce até que me lembrei. "Você me deixou."

"Eu sei, mas apenas por um curto período de tempo. Eu sempre vou voltar Bella."

"Eu não sabia onde você tinha ido." As lágrimas estavam perto da superfície agora.

"Isso foi um erro meu Bella eu deveria ter dito a você – ou pelo menos ligado."

"Por que não? Onde você estava?" me espremi apertada perto dele. Eu tinha sentido muita a falta dele.

"Eu fui falar com meu pai. Eu precisava de uma terceira opinião para me ajudar a descobrir as coisas."

Eu não tinha certeza de qual era a opinião do seu pai, mas talvez isso é o que Edward precisava.

"O que seu pai disse?"

"Ele sentiu que eu deveria voltar para a Inglaterra imediatamente, pedindo pelos papeis de residência nos EUA, e arrumar minhas coisas direito em casa, para que eu possa voltar para você o mais cedo possível."

"Ele não acha que eu deveria ir para a Inglaterra com você?"

"Ele acha que seria melhor para você ficar aqui para terminar a sua graduação. Ele acha que seria difícil que você cumprisse os requisitos na Inglaterra. Programas de intercâmbio de estudantes são geralmente experiências educacionais complementares, em vez de os intercambiáveis."

Eu suspirei, "Eu tenho mesmo de ficar separada de você, Edward. Eu te amo. Aconteça o que acontecer, eu te amo. Eu vou te amar para sempre."

"Tudo vai ficar bem." Ele me segurou suavemente, acariciando meu ombro e braço. "Agora durma, Bella mia. Você tem provas amanhã." Ele beijou minha cabeça e cantarolou uma canção de ninar suave até que adormeci.

Ele estava dormindo quando acordei na manhã seguinte. Eu fiquei deitada, apenas olhando para ele. Nós não tínhamos nos vestido depois de fazer amor por isso que meus olhos tinham uma festa de deslumbramento. Tudo nele era bonito. Eu estava tão apaixonada por ele, o meu coração batia em um ritmo doloroso. Ele deve ter sentido o meu olhar, pois encontrei seu próprio, olhando sonolento depois de alguns minutos. Ele sorriu e me puxou para os seus braços para um beijo doce.

"Que horas é sua primeira prova?"

"Nove horas".

"Que horas são agora?"

"Cerca de sete e meia."

"Você tem que rever antes?"

"Eu já fiz o suficiente na noite passada."

"Bom". E então ele repetiu o que havia feito na noite anterior, deixando-me esgotada e ofegante em satisfação. Eu tive que correr. Edward prometeu encontrar comigo depois que a minha prova tivesse acabado.

Mas Edward estava longe de ser visto quando terminei a minha prova e sai do prédio. Andei em direção a casa esperando encontrá-lo longo do caminho, mas, nada. Quando voltei para o nosso apartamento, que estava vazio. Eu percebi agora que Edward tinha passado a manhã com seus pais e se atrasou.

Desde que eu tive que sair tão rapidamente de manhã, não tive tempo para tomar banho, então eu pensei que seria uma boa ideia fazer isso agora. Fui para o banheiro e tirei minhas roupas, jogando-os no cesto. Quando peguei a minha calcinha, notei que meu amigo mensal tinha vindo para uma visita. Era o primeiro dia do mês, eu não deveria estar surpresa.

Coloquei um pouco de água e sabão na pia e comecei a lavar a mancha da minha calcinha, certificando de tirar a minha aliança de casamento e colocá-lo na pia antes de lavar. Eu descobri que, embora a filigrana fosse bonita, ela tendia a ficar grudada com sabão e pior se eu usava durante o banho ou cozinhando. Às vezes, eu esquecia de colocá-lo de volta e Edward iria trazê-la para mim, deslizando-a de volta no lugar no meu dedo, beijando-o lá e advertindo-me para não perdê-lo.

Nessa hora eu percebi que não tinha nenhum suplemento de garota no banheiro, então sai indo para o grande armário na sala principal do nosso apartamento. Eu tinha acabado de abrir a porta do armário e dei um passo quando eu ouvi vozes e uma chave na porta da frente. Merda! Edward estava de volta e soava como se ele tivesse companhia e aqui eu estava, nua como no dia em que eu nasci. Pensando rapidamente, entrei no armário e fechei a porta, rezando para que o que fosse, Edward e o convidado saíssem rapidamente.

"Não, mãe, eu não posso ver como isso poderia acontecer tão rapidamente."

"Mas Edward, é o meu maior desejo."

Ah, Edward estava com a sua mãe. Eles entram no apartamento. Eu comecei a orar para não ser encontrada. Que vergonha!

"Eu sei que você gostaria disso mãe, mas eu tenho uma obrigação enorme. Caso contrário eu nunca teria sido capaz de terminar a minha licenciatura. Eu teria que voltar para casa no inverno, um pouco abaixo do meu objetivo."

Eles estavam falando sobre mim. Edward não teria sido capaz de ficar em os EUA e terminar seus estudos a menos que eu tivesse casado com ele. A dor que começou ontem à noite e tinha aliviado com o nosso amor, voltou implacavelmente. Eu estava dobrada de dor no chão do armário, tentando o meu melhor para não fazer um som.

"Mas Edward, eu tenho certeza que isso será bem compreendido. Este tem sido um longo sonho da minha vida." Lembro-me de Edward me dizendo que sua mãe havia sonhado em tê-lo se casando com uma aristocrata um dia. Talvez, Lady Kate ainda estivesse disponível e disposta? A pontada de dor no meu coração era insuportável.

"Eu estou bem ciente, mãe. Vai acontecer exatamente como você quer. Apenas me dê algum tempo. Preciso ter certeza de que vou sair honrosamente."

"Certamente, você pode fazer isso imediatamente assim que você voltar para casa. Não há nada segurando você, não é?"

"Não realmente. Só o meu senso de dever."

Eu engasguei com dor. Dever? Ele estava aqui comigo por obrigação?

"Mãe, eu já tenho o que eu preciso. Eu tinha planejado ver a Bella depois de sua prova, mas passamos muito tempo no show de arte. Sinceramente, esperava encontrá-la aqui, mas talvez ela tenha parado em algum lugar antes de voltar para casa. Vou deixar um bilhete."

"Faça o que quiser. Preciso refrescar-me um pouco, Edward. Posso usar seu banheiro?"

"Certamente, mãe."

Em poucos minutos, ambos foram embora e eu estava uma bagunça devastada. Edward só se casou comigo para que ele pudesse ficar e agora que ele tinha seu diploma, ele queria voltar para casa, para sua aristocrata, mas ele sentia que tinha um dever comigo. Eu não conseguia entender como ele poderia aparentemente ser tão sincero dizendo que me amava e mostrar que me amava em uma base diária, mas que tudo isso era encenação. Isso simplesmente não se encaixa!

Por que ainda ontem à noite estávamos no auge da paixão e... espere. Eu não conseguia me lembrar da última vez que Edward realmente disse que me amava. Eu disse a ele com frequência, mas após os primeiros meses de nosso casamento, eu não conseguia me lembrar Edward dizendo isso desde então. Talvez ele tivesse perdido o amor? Talvez depois de viver comigo tão perto, ele descobriu que tinha cometido um erro.

Eu senti como se tivesse sido destruída.

Eu precisava sair daqui. Eu me levantei do chão e fui ao banheiro e me vesti. Eu li o bilhete de Edward. Ele pediu para eu encontrá-lo, e aos seus pais, em seu hotel para o almoço. Eu simplesmente não podia enfrentá-los. Eu rapidamente mandei uma mensagem para Edward dizendo-lhe que estava ocupada e precisava estudar para a minha última prova. Ele me mandou uma mensagem de volta dizendo para que eu tivesse certeza de me alimentar.

A forma como o meu estômago estava embrulhado em nós, eu provavelmente nunca seria capaz de comer novamente.

Agora, o que eu deveria fazer?

Eu tinha mais uma prova em dois dias. A graduação era no dia seguinte. Os pais de Edward iriam embora logo depois. Nós não tínhamos feito planos. Acho que nós vamos tomar isso de uma forma "honrosa" e "respeitosa".

Eu simplesmente não podia suportar.

Sai para a minha prova e eu não tinha ideia de como fiz isso. Eu não conseguia pensar. Felizmente, era um teste objetivo, então eu não tenho que fazer frases ou parágrafos, ou qualquer sentido, apenas marcar os pontos em um formulário. Minha amiga, Kate (a colega de quarto de Tanya, não a Lady Kate da Inglaterra) me perguntou se eu estava me sentindo bem. Ela disse que eu estava muito pálida e parecia doente. Assegurei-lhe que estava bem e então lutei por meio do teste.

Enquanto eu caminhava de volta para o meu apartamento, cheguei a uma decisão. Eu não permitiria que Edward se sentisse obrigado a estar comigo além de sua formatura. Gostaria de deixá-lo ir. Não há nada pior do que ser indesejada, um fardo, um albatroz em volta do pescoço. Ele não podia evitar que seus sentimentos por mim tinham mudado. Talvez o amor que ele disse que sentia era realmente gratidão e agora ele percebeu a sua confusão. E o amor que fizemos com tanta paixão? Bem, sempre foi dito que para os homens era mais um passatempo do que uma paixão. Ele não quis dizer o que isso significou para mim. Ele só estava comigo porque ele era uma pessoa nobre e honrada.

Eu não permitiria que ele se sacrificasse por mim.

Agora, tudo que eu tinha que fazer era descobrir como mandá-lo embora de uma forma digna.

* * *

**Do que será que o Edward estava falando com a Esme? Ai que esse capítulo é o ponta pé pra tristeza e a fic está acabando! Ai meu Deus =(  
**

**No próximo capítulo tem POV do Edward! SIIIM! Querem o capítulo beeem rápido? COmentem ;)**

**Beijos**

**xx**


	16. Ele é? Não é?

**O Estudante de Intercâmbio**

******Disclaimer:** Essa fanfic pertence a Lady Gwynedd que me autorizou a tradução, Twilight e seus personagem pertencem a Stephenie Meyer, e a mim somente a tradução.

**Sinopse:** Ele é simplesmente um estudante de intercâmbio à procura de uma xícara decente de chá e Bella fornece isso. Ela acha que ele é completamente perfeito. Quando ele se encontra em um problema, ela se oferece para ajudá-lo; no entanto logo ambos terão muito com o que lidar. Será que o amor verdadeiro vai prevalecer?

* * *

**Capítulo 16 – Ele é? Não é?**

Edward estava esperando por mim quando eu voltei para o apartamento. Ele estava sentado no futon lendo alguns papéis. Enquanto eu caminhava pela porta, ele se levantou e se aproximou de mim para me receber. Eu sabia que se ele me tocasse, eu iria me dissolver em uma confusão tremenda, então eu me afastei do seu toque.

"Bella?" ele disse em um tom surpreso.

Coloquei a minha bolsa em cima da mesa e me virei para ele, tentando manter a distância de um braço. Eu não sabia o que dizer a ele, exceto, "Você tem que ir."

"Eu tenho que ir?" ele parecia ainda mais perplexo. "Ir para onde?"

"De volta para a Inglaterra. Ir embora." Droga, minha voz estava quebrando.

"Eu sei, mas será apenas um pouco. Eu estava preenchendo os documentos de residência agora."

"Isso não é necessário. Você não tem que voltar."

Edward ficou boquiaberto comigo: "O que você está dizendo, Bella?"

"Você não precisa ficar comigo, Edward. Você tem uma vida na Inglaterra sem mim. Eu vou ficar bem."

"Mas Bella, eu quero ficar com você."

"Você não tem que dizer isso, Edward."

"Eu não tenho que dizer o que, do que você está falando?"

"Eu não quero que você fique comigo por um senso de dever. Tivemos um meio ano glorioso, eu vou sempre valorizar a memória disso – mas isso acaba agora, e você pode voltar para sua casa, sabendo que você fez bem por mim e por você mesmo."

Os olhos de Edward escureceram. "Dever? Você acha que eu quero ficar com você por algum senso de dever? Bella, como você poderia pensar isso?"

Eu dei de ombros. Eu não podia admitir o que tinha escutado esta manhã.

Meus ombros pareceram ter feito Edward explodir. "Eu não posso acreditar... Eu só não posso acreditar que... depois de tudo... depois de ontem à noite, depois de esta manhã, até mesmo... você..." ele gaguejou a uma parada. A cor estava elevada em suas bochechas e seus olhos estavam escuros com raiva. "Você está certa. Preciso ir", ele cuspiu.

E com isso ele estava fora da porta, batendo-a atrás de si.

E com isso eu caí no chão, uma bagunça em choro. Fiquei ali, chorando, enrolada como uma bola pelo que pareceram horas. Eventualmente, eu decidi que precisava levantar do chão e tentar me recompor. A primeira coisa que meus olhos encontraram quando levantei foi uma foto minha e de Edward no dia do nosso casamento enquanto eu assinava os papéis. O olhar suave e afetuoso em seus olhos enquanto ele olhava para mim parecia real. Ele podia ser tão bom como ator? Foi à emoção que me fez ver o amor? Ou era gratidão? Estendi a mão e virei a imagem. Eu não conseguia olhar para ele de novo. Eu arrastei minha bunda para a cama e chorei até dormir.

Edward não voltou naquela noite.

**Edward PDV**

Meu coração parecia como se alguém o tivesse passado através de um bandolim. Foi cortado em pedaços sangrentos e eu mal podia suportar a agonia. Eu sai da nossa casa com uma raiva tão sangrenta. Eu não podia acreditar que Bella errava mais uma vez questionando o meu amor por ela. Eu simplesmente não conseguia entender como depois de tudo que eu fiz, tudo que eu tinha dito, ela poderia até mesmo pensar em questionar o meu amor por ela. Eu tinha mostrado a ela, eu disse a ela, eu tinha escrito para ela e, evidentemente, ela ainda duvidou de mim. Eu estava tão cansado de enfrentar a desconfiança. Isso surgia de novo e de novo, não importava o que eu fizesse.

Um pensamento me ocorreu. Talvez o meu amor não era realmente o que Bella duvidava, mas o seu próprio? Lembrei-me de que ela havia me dito na noite anterior: "Eu vou te amar para sempre." Talvez fosse isso que ela escondia por trás de mentiras. Talvez ela não me amasse?

Enfiei as mãos nos bolsos enquanto andava na rua, sem saber para onde estava indo, não me importando. Tudo o que eu conseguia pensar era na minha esposa, minha Bella, mia. Eu rapidamente sequei a lágrima solitária que deslizou pelo meu rosto. _Maldição, Edward. Você está chorando. Quantos anos você tem?_ Eu suspirei. Oh, meu Deus, eu a amava, com cada centímetro do meu ser.

Oh, meu Deus. Eu sabia onde precisava ir. Logo, que as torres da igreja apareceram na minha frente e eu entrei no sossego do santuário, de repente me acalmei. Eu me curvei para o tabernáculo e deslizei em um banco, ajustando cuidadosamente o genuflexório para baixo. Ajoelhei-me ali, com a cabeça enterrada em minhas mãos, uma oração silenciosa voando em direção ao céu. _Ajude-me, Deus_.

Apaixonar-me por Bella foi natural para mim. Desde o nosso primeiro momento, eu me senti confortável com ela, como se depois de um tempo de busca na vida, eu finalmente tivesse encontrado a minha casa. Ela era linda, é claro que ela não podia ver por si mesma. Ela estava ali, sua linda forma acentuada pelo uniforme de garçonete que estava usando, sua mão descansando tão delicadamente sobre no balcão,os olhos castanhos brilhantes, ouvindo cada palavra minha que eu tagarelava sobre a minha terra natal. Eu geralmente não era um tolo com saudade, mas tomar esse chá maravilhoso me levava para casa por um minuto, e eu estava feliz por ter a companhia de uma garota bonita comigo.

Eu percebi quando eu finalmente descobri que ela era uma estudante, o quão idiota eu tinha sido. Claro que a vida dela não era apenas a lanchonete. Agora era a minha vez de fazer as perguntas e aprender mais sobre Bella, ou Bella mia, como eu a chamava na minha mente. Ela era a minha Bella. Ela só não sabia disso ainda.

Eu sempre fui um pouco estranho em torno de mulheres e estava tentando o meu melhor para que ela soubesse que eu estava interessado nela em mais maneiras do que apenas um amigo. Na verdade, eu estava trabalhando na minha coragem para convidá-la para um encontro tradicional quando a vadia, Tanya, interrompeu para me lembrar de um encontro de estudos que teria mais tarde naquele dia. Quando ela saiu, e eu me virei para Bella, podia ver que as paredes tinham se levantado em seus olhos. Ela não iria dizer sim para mim. Eu estava tão decepcionado que só poderia virar as costas e correr. Havia uma distância em seu olhar, depois daquele dia e eu estava preocupado que ela tinha ficado com nojo de mim.

Eu me preocupei e inquietei sobre isso por dias, até que uma preocupação maior tomou seu lugar. Eu recebi a notícia do INS que meu visto estava expirando no final do ano. Parecia que eles tinham me dado o visto errado originalmente. Não importava que eu ainda tinha seis meses de aulas antes que eu terminasse o meu curso. Eu tinha que deixar os EUA. Isso seria uma pena, mas o pior seria eu não ter tempo para cortejar a Bella.

Eu bati em todas as portas que pude em dois dias à procura de uma brecha ou uma saída. Havia apenas uma: eu poderia me casar com uma cidadã dos EUA e permanecer no país como seu cônjuge. É claro que o meu coração estúpido imediatamente sugeriu que Bella seria a mulher ideal para mim. E, claro, o meu cérebro me repreendeu por ter ido para isso. Bella mal olhava para mim e aqui eu estava fantasiando sobre me casar com ela? Sonhando em ser seu marido? Imaginando como seria a sensação de tocá-la como um marido toca a sua mulher, como seria a sensação de beijá-la, abraçá-la, para... oh, meu deus. Eu só tinha que parar de pensar nela dessa maneira.

Então, quando eu apareci no restaurante e expliquei o meu dilema, e ela me pediu para casar com ela, eu sei que meu queixo caiu ao meu peito. Eu estava sonhando? Isso era real? Realmente não demorei muito para concordar com ela. Sai da lanchonete naquela noite andando nas nuvens. Bella seria a minha mulher! Mesmo apenas que de mentira, mas ainda assim, isso me dava a oportunidade de torná-lo real, eventualmente, não dava?

Eu rapidamente consegui uma licença de casamento e garanti os serviços de um juiz de paz. E aí minha Bella estava vestida com um lindo vestido azul e um suéter, o cabelo caindo pelas costas em ondas bonitas. Eu sei tinham estrelas de verdade nos meus olhos, porque a esposa do juiz tirou uma foto nossa. 18 de dezembro foi o dia mais feliz da minha vida.

Mas depois eu percebi o quão estúpido eu era quando me disseram sem rodeios no escritório INS que, se eu me casei por razões fraudulentas, eu seria deportado, mas Bella seria presa. Eu não podia acreditar o quão irrefletidamente eu coloquei a pobre Bella em tantos problemas. A única coisa que eu podia fazer era dizer a ela. Quando ela se ofereceu para viver comigo como se estivéssemos casados, meu coração cantou. Fiquei acordado a noite toda tonto de alegria. Talvez houvesse uma maneira fácil para convencer Bella que eu a amava e que nosso casamento era real se estivéssemos vivendo juntos.

Eu não me lembro de ser capaz de resistir a beijá-la e seus beijos me disseram mais do que suas palavras. Ela estava afetada por mim. Suas respostas me incentivaram a beijá-la com mais paixão. Tentei transmitir o quanto eu a amava por eles. Eu até disse isso a ela quando ela perguntou por que eu a beijei. Eu não podia resistir em comprar-lhe flores. Eu não pude resistir segurar a sua mão ou colocar meu braço em torno dela. Eu não podia deixar de sorrir como um idiota quando ela estava perto de mim.

Eu estava tão apaixonado por ela.

Eu estava determinado a dar a ela o anel da minha avó. Não me importa se ela ficasse com ele se nós seguíssemos nossos caminhos separados. Eu nunca gostaria de dar-lhe a outra. Meu pai ofereceu-se para empacota-lo e enviá-lo para mim e, para minha alegria, ele apareceu na nossa porta com tempo de sobra para o Natal. Tudo estava correndo bem, na verdade, estávamos perto do ponto em que eu estava, finalmente, quase sendo capaz de fazer amor com a minha linda esposa.

Então meus pais, empata foda apareceram. Fiquei chocado quando Esme começou a atacar Bella. A única coisa que eu conseguia pensar que poderia ter inspirado à ira da minha mãe foi quando estava claro para ela que eu estava completamente ligado a Bella e planejando ficar com ela pelo resto da minha vida. Eu não acho que minha mãe esperava isso e onde minha Mãe ia, meu pai sempre a seguia.

Depois de uma enorme conversa com os meus pais sobre Bella, eu deixei muito claro qual era a minha posição: Bella e eu nos casamos e eu estava apaixonado por ela. Eu pretendia viver a minha vida com ela e de agora em diante, como dizia o livro, ela era a primeira em minha vida, não os meus pais. Minha mãe tentou jogar seu peso financeiro em torno do quão era estúpido. Ela viu como isso falhou em tática quando ela tentou me impedir de ir para os EUA em primeiro lugar. Eu iria completar 25 anos dia 20 de junho e, depois, ela não teria nenhuma influência no meu fundo fiduciário. Ela me disse que iria tentar bloqueá-lo e tentar estender ao meu trigésimo aniversário. Eu apenas ri. Ela poderia fazer o que quisesse. Nós não precisamos de seu dinheiro. Na verdade, eu estava farto. Estava farto do dinheiro da família e estava farto deles. E então eu sai, e eu estava supondo que eles deixariam a cidade no dia seguinte.

Eu voltei para o meu pequeno pedaço do céu para encontrar a minha linda noiva me aguardando. Aquela noite foi puro êxtase. Foi naquela noite que eu confessei o meu amor em palavras e com o corpo para Bella, mia. _E ela fez o mesmo comigo._ Meu coração pulou uma batida quando me ajoelhei ali na igreja lembrando todas as maravilhosas noites (e dias, às vezes) que compartilhamos. Bella parecia feliz comigo. Eu estava em êxtase.

Mas, ocasionalmente, haveriam momentos em que Bella revelava que ela não tinha certeza sobre nós e meu amor. Eu inclinei para trás, para demonstrar como me sentia. Eu não sabia mais o que fazer.

Eu suspirei, provavelmente mais alto do que pensava, e alguns segundos depois senti uma mão no meu ombro. "Você parece preocupado?"

Eu olhei para cima para ver um padre ali de pé, com um olhar de preocupação em seus olhos.

"Estou preocupado, Padre".

"Às vezes isso ajuda se você conversar?"

Eu ri, "Ajuda. Você está disposto a conversar comigo?"

"Claro, por que não voltamos para a cozinha um pouco? Cozinhas são mais favoráveis do que os santuários para conversas."

Segui o sacerdote através do santuário para uma porta, que ele entrou, em seguida, por um corredor para uma outra porta, e de repente eu estava na reitoria. Isso era surpreendente. Eu não estava esperando que ele me levasse até lá.

"Eu sou Padre Tim".

"Eu sou Edward Cullen."

Ele indicou que eu deveria sentar-se à mesa da cozinha e, em seguida, foi para servir uma xícara de café para nós. "Você parecia estar em profunda contemplação no santuário. Eu odiaria perturbá-lo, mas estávamos nos preparando para fechar as portas e eu não tinha certeza se você estava em um ponto onde você poderia parar."

"Não, eu não tinha chegado a nenhuma conclusão."

"Talvez um ouvido disposto a escutar ajudaria?"

Então, eu derramei toda a história triste. Quanto mais eu falava da minha história, mais Padre Tim sorria. Finalmente, eu parei e olhei para o seu rosto sorrindo largamente. "Padre? Você parece feliz com os meus problemas."

"Estou feliz, porque eu tenho uma solução brilhante para você."

"O que é?"

"Peça a ela para se casar de novo, mas desta vez em uma ligação sacramentada. Case com ela na igreja."

* * *

**Ai meu coração com esses dois gente, não aguento o sofrimento deles :( O Edward é tão apaixonado por ela, seja o que for que ele estava falando com a mãe dele, com certeza não era sobre a Bella. Tomara que ele consiga resolver tudo com ela, porque a fic ta acabando e eles não podem ficar separados!  
**

**Vamos fazer uma meta aqui, se esse capítulo tiver mais de 30 reviews eu posto o 17 no final de semana, que tal? Depende de vocês  
**

**Beijos**

**xx**


	17. Dois Corações Que Batem Como Um

**O Estudante de Intercâmbio**

******Disclaimer:** Essa fanfic pertence a Lady Gwynedd que me autorizou a tradução, Twilight e seus personagem pertencem a Stephenie Meyer, e a mim somente a tradução.**  
Sinopse:** Ele é simplesmente um estudante de intercâmbio à procura de uma xícara decente de chá e Bella fornece isso. Ela acha que ele é completamente perfeito. Quando ele se encontra em um problema, ela se oferece para ajudá-lo; no entanto logo ambos terão muito com o que lidar. Será que o amor verdadeiro vai prevalecer?

* * *

**Capítulo 17 – Dois Corações Que Batem Como Um**

**Edward PDV**

Padre Tim era um gênio. Claro, eu sempre quis me casar com Bella em uma igreja. Eu nunca abordei isso com ela, porque, por um lado, ela não era católica e eu não tinha certeza se ela iria concordar com todas as coisas que teria que passar para poder se casar na Igreja Católica. A outra razão para eu não perguntar a ela tinha mais a ver com as minhas próprias inseguranças, do que qualquer outra coisa. No fundo, eu tinha medo da sua recusa.

"E se ela disser não, padre?"

"Edward, se ela perceber o quão sério você leva o seu casamento, tanto que você quer se casar de novo com ela na igreja, talvez, isso será por si só suficiente para convencê-la de sua devoção a ela. Se você vai ter um casamento sacramental ou não será entre você, a jovem senhora e Deus."

Agradeci ao Padre Tim e despedi-me. Fiquei surpreso ao descobrir que era perto das onze horas. Eu andei para o nosso apartamento e vi que as luzes estavam apagadas. Eu não acho que seria uma boa ideia para mim encontrar Bella depois da discussão que tivemos. Então, eu mandei uma mensagem para ela: "Eu te amo. Era tarde quando voltei para casa e eu não queria perturbá-la. Eu vou ficar no centro de alunos hoje. Eu vou te ver amanhã..."

Então, depois de pensar sobre isso, eu mandei uma mensagem para ela novamente, "Eu realmente amo você, Bella mia."

Eu fui até o centro de ex-alunos na esperança de que eles tinham um quarto disponível. Eu não tinha ideia de por que Bella decidiu que precisávamos nos separar tão de repente e aparentemente não havia nenhuma razão em tudo. A única diferença era que os meus pais estavam aqui. Eu estava começando a me perguntar se eles tinham alguma coisa a ver com a mudança no coração de Bella.

Como se tivesse sorte, assim que entrei no lobby do hotel, eu praticamente entrei com o meu pai, que estava esperando por um elevador.

"Edward! Que surpresa vê-lo aqui."

Suspirei pesadamente, "Olá, pai. Sim, tenho a certeza de que é inesperado."

"Há algo de errado?" Eu podia ver sua preocupação. Eu não tinha certeza se queria compartilhar com ele os meus problemas. Eu duvidava que ele iria se simpatizar. O problema é que eu estava tão angustiado que era impossível para mim agir indiferente e meu pai poderia dizer em um momento que nem tudo estava bem comigo.

Então, eu dei de ombros.

"Edward, venha comigo. Seja o que for, eu vou ajudá-lo, filho."

E assim, eu o segui até seu quarto, onde Esme estava sentada lendo um jornal.

"Mãe". Eu beijei sua bochecha.

"Edward, está um pouco tarde para uma visita social, não é?"

Eu não disse nada.

"Edward, qual é o problema?" Carlisle perguntou.

"Bella e eu tivemos uma discussão."

"Sobre o quê?"

"Ela me disse que eu deveria voltar para a Inglaterra e dissolver o casamento. Ela disse que não queria que eu ficasse com ela por um senso de dever."

"Você vai ficar com ela por um senso de dever, Edward?" Carlisle perguntou.

"Não, eu a amo. Ela só não acredita em mim." Eu sentei em uma cadeira e coloquei minha cabeça entre as mãos.

"Edward", minha mãe disse: "você já pensou que talvez Bella esteja tentando lhe dizer que é quem não quer continuar com o casamento? Essa briga pode ser simplesmente sua maneira de dizer que está acabado?"

"Eu não posso acreditar nisso. Nós estivemos tão felizes." Minha voz estava quebrando.

"Você sabe o quão obtuso pode ser sobre esses tipos de coisas, Edward. Ela provavelmente vem deixando dicas para você por um longo tempo, mas você estava muito denso para pegá-los. Na verdade, tenho certeza de que ela terminou com você."

Eu olhei para ela, incrédulo: "Você tem certeza?"

"Por que você acha que eu tenho isso?" Esme se levantou e foi para uma caixa em cima da mesa e tirou um pequeno anel, um anel de platina com diamantes e filigrana, o anel da minha avó; anel de casamento de Bella.

"Onde você conseguiu isso?" Eu perguntei, incrédulo.

"Onde é que você acha? Evidentemente, ela sentiu que o anel deveria ser devolvido à família uma vez que esta farsa acabasse, então aqui está."

Eu olhei para a pequena representação de todos os sonhos que eu tinha. A sala estava brilhando ao meu redor e todo o senso de esperança abalada. Minha garganta apertou e eu mal podia respirar. Bella deu meu anel de volta para a minha mãe? Isso não faz nenhum sentido.

"Quando ela lhe deu o anel, mãe?" Eu estendi minha mão para pegá-lo com ela.

"Recebi esta manhã", ela disse enquanto ele caiu na minha mão.

Olhei para o belo, maravilhoso anel e um lado do meu cérebro que não foi inundado com desgosto começou a analisar e pensar. Por que Bella daria este anel para a minha mãe? Até onde eu sabia, Bella não se importava em nada com ela e seria a última pessoa no mundo que ela procuraria sobre um assunto como esse.

E isso aconteceu essa manhã? Quando minha mãe teve tempo para isso? Não foi no show de arte. Estávamos atrasados para isso e eu e minha mãe fomos para o nosso apartamento para que eu pudesse pegar minha carteira de estudante que eu tinha acidentalmente esquecido. Saímos de lá e fomos imediatamente para o almoço.

"Você viu Bella esta manhã, mãe? Eu estava com você o tempo todo."

Minha mãe começou a caminhar pelo quarto – um sinal claro de que ela estava tramando algo. "Bem, ela certamente precisa ser mais cuidadosa com suas coisas, especialmente se eles não pertencem a ela!"

"Mãe, Bella não lhe deu o anel, não foi? Você achou em algum lugar?"

"Ela deixou-o na pia em seu banheiro. Poderia ter sido caído a qualquer momento no lixo ou no ralo. Se isso não proclamar que ela não tem interesse no que ele representa, eu não sei o que faria. Ela é de classe baixa e descuidada. Tinha _calcinha _imersa na pia! Nojento!"

"Você quer dizer, mãe, que Bella não lhe deu seu anel, você pegou! Como você pôde fazer uma coisa dessas? Ela provavelmente está desesperada preocupada sobre o seu paradeiro." Minha mãe estava fora de sua mente.

Eu tinha sido casado por tempo suficiente com Bella para conhecer seus hábitos e ela sempre tirava anel quando ela ia lavar roupa, tomar banho ou cozinhar. Ela disse que o sabão grudava no filigrana e outras coisas. Como minha mãe disse que encontrou a calcinha em imersão na pia isso só podia significar que ela estava no meio do processo de lavá-las. Eu conhecia a minha esposa bem o suficiente para saber que ela nunca iria deixar suas calcinhas na pia. Ela era educada para não ter esse tipo de falha quando ela vinha com esse tipo de coisa. A única razão pela qual eu conseguia pensar era que ela estava em casa e se escondeu de nós por algum motivo – provavelmente no armário. Não havia outro lugar para se esconder naquele pequeno lugar.

Isso estimulou um outro pensamento. O que tinha mãe e eu conversamos enquanto estávamos lá? Oh, eu me lembro. Nós estávamos tendo nossa discussão semianual sobre eu me juntar a ela na empresa de arquitetura. Eu expliquei para a minha mãe todos os sentidos eu sabia sobre que estar amarrado a honra e dever significava manter meu compromisso com a empresa que havia me enviado aos EUA para estudar. Ela deveria saber que eu sempre mantenho meus compromissos. Afinal de contas, a honra e o dever eram os cartões de ligação de sua classe.

Honra e Dever.

O que foi que Bella me disse esta tarde?_"Eu não quero que você fique comigo por um senso de dever."_

Oh, maldição. Ela ouviu a discussão e pensou que eu estava falando sobre ela! Eu estava tentado em ir até ela agora e beijar a boba Bella mia. Isso só apontou diretamente para o que Padre Tim tinha dito. Até que eu encontrasse uma maneira de provar a minha devoção a Bella, ela sempre ia se preocupar que eu não queria dizer o que disse quando disse que a amava.

Eu não estava prestando atenção aos meus pais, enquanto eu estava tendo essas ondas cerebrais, mas então eu ouvi o meu nome. Parecia que meu pai estava irritado com a minha mãe.

"Esme, você percebe que se Bella ficar motivada ela poderia tê-la presa por roubo?"

"Oh que besteira. Ela nunca faria isso, faria Edward?"

"Eu não sei, mãe. Eu a vi derrubar uma menina que tinha pelo menos 13 kg à mais que ela tão fácil quanto uma casca de banana. Ela foi criada por um policial e tem um grande senso de justiça. Eu não ficaria surpreso se ela levasse isso até uma acusação, honestamente. E devo dizer, você certamente merece."

"Eu estava apenas tomando de volta o que era meu por direito!"

"Não, mãe, esse anel foi deixado para o papai. Você deixou bem claro que não queria, pois não era o seu estilo." Os anéis que minha mãe usava eram incrustado com diamantes. Os poucos no anel de Bella nunca teriam lhe interessado. "Meu pai me deu, como sempre foi esclarecido que eu o daria a minha esposa. Você entendeu isso bem e nunca teve um problema com isso. Bella é a minha esposa, de modo que agora esse é o seu anel e tem sido por seis meses. Quando você viu em nosso banheiro, você o roubou da mesma forma como qualquer ladrão. Não há dúvida disso."

"Ela não pode me prender! Você não prenderia sua sogra! Isso é inadequado!" Minha mãe estava ficando preocupada agora.

"Eu vou tentar convencê-la a não apresentar queixa mãe, se você concordar com algumas condições. Primeiro, você vai tratar Bella com o respeito e cortesia que ela merece como minha esposa e espero que a futura mãe de seus netos. Você pode fazer o seu melhor para tentar fazer as pazes com ela, mais eu posso garantir que você vai nos ver pouco. É isso que você quer, me ver pouco?"

"Você é meu filho, Edward. Você não pode deixá-la entre nós!" As lágrimas brotando nos olhos de Esme.

"Não, mãe, eu não posso deixá-la ficar entre Bella e eu. Ela vem em primeiro lugar comigo agora, assim como Rosalie vem em primeiro lugar com Emmett. Você concorda em aceitar Bella como minha esposa a partir de agora?"

Ela relutantemente disse: "Sim."

"E em segundo lugar, você vai parar de tentar me controlar através do dinheiro da família. Isso nunca funcionou antes e é desrespeitoso para nós dois. Na verdade, a fim de provar que você vai parar, você vai passar o fundo para mim amanhã. É apenas algumas semanas antes de ter que fazê-lo, de qualquer maneira."

Eu tenho que admitir, foi prazeroso testemunhar o extremo desgosto da minha mãe, e constrangimento. Depois de muitos hums e muxoxos, ela concordou com tudo o que eu tinha pedido. Ela realmente não queria ir para a cadeia, isso era óbvio. "Por favor, desculpe-me agora. Estou voltando para casa. Preciso devolver algo para minha esposa."

**Bella PDV**

Meu sono foi agitado. Eu tenho sonhos terríveis intercalados com uma realidade ainda pior quando eu acordei. Era uma hora da manhã e Edward ainda estava fora e eu estava absolutamente miserável. Sentindo-me desidratada, eu me levantei para pegar um copo de água na cozinha. Eu estava em pé na pia sentindo-me incrivelmente triste e mexendo como de costume com o meu anel. Só que eu não tinha nenhum anel. Eu olhei para minha mão esquerda e estava vazia. Merda! O que eu fiz com o meu anel de casamento?

Eu olhei para a pia da cozinha para ver se eu tinha deixado lá. Não. Então, eu corri para o banheiro para olhar lá. Nada.

Eu tentei me lembrar da última vez que eu tinha visto. Eu sei que eu estava usando na outra noite porque Esme tinha comentado sobre isso no jantar. Eu me lembro agora. Tirei para lavar a minha calcinha antes que eu fosse surpreendida com Edward e Esme entrando no apartamento.

Corri para o banheiro, despejando o lixo, olhei debaixo da banheira, vasculhei o chão, olhei para o ralo pia. Eu não poderia encontrá-lo em qualquer lugar. Eu só estava tentando descobrir onde eu poderia obter uma chave de cano às 1:30 da manhã quando notei o meu telefone estava piscando. Eu tinha duas mensagens de texto de Edward que tinha chegado em algum momento durante a minha noite agitada. Em ambos, ele me disse que me amava.

Isso quase me partiu em duas.

Eu não merecia Edward. Ele havia me dito e me mostrado isso ao longo de todo o nosso casamento e não importa o que, eu sempre duvidei que ele me amava. Eu deveria ter dito a ele que ouvi a conversa com sua mãe em vez de apenas sair armada como eu fiz. Ele provavelmente tinha uma boa explicação para o que disse. E agora eu perdi o seu precioso anel. Quanto mais baixo eu poderia ir?

Sentei-me na cadeira estofada com uma caixa de lenços de papel e solucei. Que idiota eu era. Que burra. Será que Edward ainda queria falar comigo depois de tudo o que eu disse, depois de tudo o que eu fiz? Abracei minha cintura enquanto me dobrava de dor emocional. Edward era tudo para mim e olha o que eu fiz para ele! Acabei arruinando tudo. Estragando!

"Oh, me ajude, Deus", orei, apesar de nunca ter feito.

Eu pensei sobre o quanto eu amava Edward e o queria e como eu quase nunca lhe mostrei isso. Eu tinha sido tão cruel. O que havia de errado comigo? Eu era uma egocêntrica, esposa terrível. Eu merecia estar em agonia.

Um barulho de repente me chamou a atenção, uma raspagem na porta – era uma chave na fechadura? Eu pulei e corri para ele, uma enxurrada de Kleenex* no meu caminho e abri. Lá estava o meu Edward com um enorme buquê de rosas vermelhas nos braços e um sorriso hesitante no rosto.

_***Kleenex**__: lenços de papel._

"Edward," Eu funguei.

Ele entrou e me entregou as flores. Devia haver duas dúzias de rosas lá "Para você, Bella mia."

"Onde diabos você encontrou todas essas flores esta hora da manhã?"

"Você nunca viu aquelas rosas que vendem em lojas de conveniência? Devo ter dizimado suprimentos da noite em cinco lojas coletando essas para você."

Eu tive que rir. Eu coloquei as flores para baixo e me joguei nos surpresos braços de Edward. "Oh Edward, eu sinto muito pelo que disse. Eu não quis dizer isso. Por favor, não me deixe."

"Eu não estou deixando você." Ele beijou minha cabeça.

"Você pode querer quando descobrir que eu perdi o anel da sua avó". Eu gemi as últimas palavras.

"Não, você não fez. Ele foi roubado". Ele me levou até o futon e me sentou.

"Roubado? Alguém pegou?"

"Infelizmente, sim. Mas eu o tenho de voltar."

"Oh, graças a Deus. Quem pegou?"

"Minha mãe encontrou-o na pia no nosso banheiro. Ela nunca, nunca deveria ter pegado o anel. Isso está realmente fora de questão, mas, Bella, eu não posso ficar bravo com ela. Porque ela pegou o anel, eu fui capaz para desvendar outra coisa que realmente precisava para chegar ao fundo para a minha própria felicidade."

Edward sentou ao meu lado segurando minhas mãos com força, traçando círculos com os polegares. "Bella, você estava em casa hoje, quando minha mãe e eu estávamos aqui?"

Corei profundamente "Uhm, bem. Sim".

"Por que você se escondeu de nós?"

"Eu estava nua."

"Nua?" Um sorriso encantador apareceu como se ele estivesse imaginando minha bunda nua e bochecha corada.

"Sim. Eu precisava de alguns suprimentos do armário e já tinha tirado minhas roupas para o banho. Ouvi suas vozes na porta e não tive tempo para fazer outra coisa a não ser me esconder lá dentro."

"E você ouviu parte de uma conversa que estava tendo com a minha mãe?"

Eu respondi com uma voz muito calma, "Sim."

"Bella, você ouviu uma discussão que eu tenho frequentemente com minha mãe. Ela quer que eu vá para a sua firma, mas eu insisto que preciso cumprir o meu acordo com meu empregador que pagou para enviar-me aqui para o programa de engenharia estrutural na Universidade. Minha mãe não parece pensar que eu deveria cumprir a honra e dever, mas eu o faço."

"Oh. Então você não se sente obrigado a ficar comigo?"

"Só da maneira mais alegre possível. Nós dois temos obrigações e deveres um com o outro que eu, por exemplo, estou feliz em cumprir. Eu me sinto feliz e contente em ficar com você – sempre."

Ele ajoelhou no chão em frente de mim.

"Bella, eu tenho algo para lhe perguntar."

Eu tinha lágrimas nos meus olhos: "Qualquer coisa, Edward."

"É melhor esperar até que eu pergunte. Você pode não concordar."

Ele fez uma pausa para se certificar de que eu não ia interromper. Ele tirou o anel da sua avó e colocou-o de volta no meu dedo anelar.

"Bella, você quer casar comigo?"

Eu pisquei. "Não já não estamos casados?"

"Sim, aos olhos do Estado. Mas agora eu quero casar com você na igreja, nos mantendo juntos para sempre."

"Você quer um casamento na igreja?"

"Você tem que acreditar o quão importante você e nosso relacionamento são para mim. Mas isso é certamente muito para pedir, no entanto, e eu iria entender e ficar contente, se você quiser manter as coisas como elas estão. Só não me mande para longe de você. Eu iria morrer, eu acho."

"Nunca. Eu nunca te mandaria embora, Edward. Eu também te amo muito. Quase me matou ontem pensar que você só estava comigo por um senso de dever. Quando te mandei ir, eu estava tentando dar o que pensei que você queria."

"Da próxima vez, só me pergunte, sim?" Ele sorriu aquele sorriso lindo. "Oh, e aqui está outra coisa." Ele enfiou a mão no bolso e tirou um papel dobrado e entregou-me.

"O que é isso?"

"Olhe."

Era um itinerário de um voo para a Inglaterra, saindo em uma semana.

"Eu tenho que voltar para a Inglaterra neste verão, mas você vem comigo. Eu não te devo uma lua de mel?"

"Lua de mel?"

"Sim. Eu quero mostrar a minha terra natal, em vez de lhe dizer sobre isso."

"Como podemos pagar isso?"

"Bem, Esme pode se sentir um pouco arrependida sobre o golpe que ela deu hoje, então ela concordou em me dar o controle do meu fundo a partir agora – eu teria conseguido de qualquer jeito no meu próximo aniversário, em algumas semanas – mas isso só deu me a capacidade de saciar minha noiva. Nós vamos ver Shakespeare no teatro Globe – reproduzindo o que isso é. Vamos ver a Rainha e a Torre, e o Eye, e o interior do meu quarto em Londres – muito desse último."

"Espere um minuto. Você agora tem acesso à sua herança?"

"Sim. A família da minha mãe tinha dinheiro e me deixou uma herança que eu não podia tocar sem a aprovação da querida Mãe. Como você sabe, ela tentou usá-lo para me controlar e, geralmente eu dizia a ela o que poderia fazer com o dinheiro, mas no meu vigésimo quinto aniversário, o controle voltaria para mim. acho que não teremos que nos preocupar com dinheiro por mais tempo."

"Eu tenho um pouco de dinheiro, também, Edward. Ele não é uma fortuna, mas é o que restou depois que vendi os pertences dos meus pais. Tentei não tocar nele. Acho que vamos ter que sentar e descobrir como viver uma vida que não incluem viver de arroz e feijão até o final do mês," eu ri.

"Nós ainda precisamos ocupar-nos, porém, Bella mia. Acho que é melhor trabalhar por algo e então vamos voltar aqui a tempo de você se inscrever em seu último ano e no próximo ano você vai se formar comigo ao seu lado. no outono, será uma simples questão para reentrar nos EUA como seu cônjuge. Estarei escravizado no meu laptop com a minha empresa todo o tempo para nos fornecer PG Tips*, e eu acho que vai ser o mais próximo do céu que eu vou chegar deste lado do véu."

_***PG Tips:**__ marca de chá._

"Isso parece o céu para mim, também, Edward."

**FIM**

* * *

**A-D-O-R-E-I o Edward enfrentando a Esme, eita mulherzinha ruim do caralho! Pelo menos eles se acertaram, coisa fofa da minha vida s2  
**

**Vou postar o epílogo quando chegar nas 500 reviews!**

**Beijos**

**xx**


	18. Epílogo

**O Estudante de Intercâmbio**

******Disclaimer:** Essa fanfic pertence a Lady Gwynedd que me autorizou a tradução, Twilight e seus personagem pertencem a Stephenie Meyer, e a mim somente a tradução.**  
Sinopse:** Ele é simplesmente um estudante de intercâmbio à procura de uma xícara decente de chá e Bella fornece isso. Ela acha que ele é completamente perfeito. Quando ele se encontra em um problema, ela se oferece para ajudá-lo; no entanto logo ambos terão muito com o que lidar. Será que o amor verdadeiro vai prevalecer?

* * *

**Epílogo **

**Dezoito Meses Depois**

Eu estava com pressa para voltar ao nosso apartamento. Bella prometeu algo especial e eu estava antecipando o dia todo. Era 18 de dezembro e nós estávamos comemorando nosso segundo aniversário. Estes últimos dois anos têm sido surpreendentes.

Depois que me formei, passamos o verão na Inglaterra viajando por onde quiséssemos. Ver a minha pátria através dos olhos de Bella foi emocionante. Passamos um bom tempo visitando sites literários, como a casa de Jane Austen em Chawton, seu túmulo em Winchester. Os edifícios em tons de mel em Bath com sua entrada enquanto nós seguimos os passos de Dickens e tínhamos um sanduíche na casa de Sally Lunn. Visitamos Stratford-Upon-Avon e fizemos as coisas turísticas sobre o Bard. Eu tenho uma linda foto de Bella que fica na minha mesa de trabalho que foi tirada no jardim do lado de fora do local do nascimento de Shakespeare. Ela tinha um olhar de alegria absoluta em seu rosto enquanto ela absorvia ao seu redor.

Depois de um delicioso e amoroso verão, voltamos aos EUA para que Bella pudesse acabar o seu curso. Eu não tive problemas com a imigração desta vez. Eu só apliquei para residência como cônjuge de Bella e tudo correu bem. Depois de todos os problemas que tivemos no ano passado, era quase uma decepção.

Padre Tim era um conselheiro inspirador e sensato, na verdade, através de sua tutela, Bella decidiu se converter. Minha mãe e meu pai vieram para o nosso casamento que se realizou na igreja que estávamos frequentando e uma certa paz foi feita. Foi um momento tranquilo, mas perfeito para nós. Alice realmente era dama de honra de Bella e Padre Tim celebrou nosso casamento. Fechamos a lanchonete e tivemos a recepção lá. Como eu disse, foi perfeito para nós.

Enquanto Bella estava terminando sua graduação, trabalhei remotamente com o meu empregador, mas fui obrigado a viajar um pouco mais do que eu esperava. Infelizmente, Bella e eu estávamos separados para o nosso primeiro aniversário, algo que não podíamos evitar, mas eu tentei. Então, na verdade, este era o primeiro 18 de Dezembro que passamos juntos desde que nos casamos.

Após Bella se formar, nos mudamos para a Inglaterra, para a alegria absoluta de Bella. Eu honestamente não me importava onde nós vivêssemos, enquanto estivéssemos juntos. Agora eu ia para o meu escritório que ficava apenas uma parada de metrô do nosso apartamento, ao invés de apenas uma sala – durante o último ano da Bella nos mudamos do seu apartamento-estúdio e fomos para um de dois quartos no mesmo prédio. Desde que eu estava trabalhando em casa, precisávamos de um quarto extra, mas vou sempre lembrar do pequeno apartamento onde o nosso amor começou.

Bella se matriculou em uma universidade de Londres para trabalhar em uma pós-graduação em literatura inglesa. Ela estava no céu. Ela sempre disse que não havia lugar melhor para estudar a sua obsessão. O nosso apartamento era perto do Museu Britânico e não muito longe de sua universidade. Poderíamos caminhar mais em cada lugar que precisávamos e, claro, o sistema de transporte público tornava tudo fácil para nos locomover. Passamos muito tempo explorando os pontos turísticos do centro de Londres.

Meus pais ficaram felizes em ter-me de volta na Inglaterra. Minha mãe ainda estava me pressionando para trabalhar em sua empresa, mas eu estava feliz trabalhando com o meu antigo empregador. Eu decidi que se fosse trabalhar com a mãe, eu precisava trazer algo que poderia contribuir, como clientes ou experiência, de modo que não parecesse que eu estava recebendo tratamento preferencial e gostaria de ser levado a sério. Além disso, manter uma distância da minha mãe era adequado agora. Ela tinha uma tendência a estar controlando e eu tinha uma tendência a ser teimoso e, agora, com Bella como minha esposa, eu também era protetor, então eu senti que era apenas mais saudável.

Bella e minha mãe mantinham uma relação friamente educada. Após o incidente do anel, não havia muito mais o que discutir. Bella não se queixou e eu sinceramente não acho que ela faria. Eu não acho que minha mãe e Bella iriam ser amigas, mas por causa de seu amor por mim, seria respeitosas uma com a outra. Isso estava trabalhando em seu caminho.

Eu finalmente virei na rua que nós morávamos. Eu podia ver as luzes suaves brilhando de nossas janelas enquanto eu corria para subir os degraus e abrir a porta. Quando finalmente entrei no nosso apartamento, as luzes estavam baixas e eu podia sentir um aroma gostoso vindo da sala de jantar. Eric Clapton estava tocando do sistema de iPod. Eu reconheci a música que eu frequentemente tocava para Bella quando nos casamos, no violão de segunda mão que ela tinha me comprado. Lembro-me de quão sinceramente eu estava tentando dizer a ela o que sentia através da canção.

"Bella?" Eu chamei.

"Aqui", sua voz doce respondeu. Ela saiu da cozinha e meu queixo caiu. Ela estava vestida com seu antigo uniforme de garçonete, completo com sua meia branca e sapatos, touca e avental.

Eu sorri de alegria, "Bella..."

Ela sorriu de volta, "Você vai ter o especial esta noite, Edward?"

Assentindo, tirei meu casaco e pendurei no cabide e segui Bella para sala de jantar. Dei-lhe uma dúzia de cravos cor de rosa. Eles haviam sido surpreendentemente difíceis de encontrar. Os floristas continuaram me dizendo cravos cor de rosa não eram populares nesta época do ano. Mas Bella estava feliz e ela riu. "Você se lembrou!"

"Claro. Eu lembro de tudo sobre nós."

Ela trouxe o "especial" – bolo de carne, bolo de carne do Mel, o mesmo que nós compartilhamos na noite em que nos casamos. "Bella... isso é maravilhoso."

Havia até champanhe. Nós comemos nossa refeição recriada enquanto o iPod tocou todas as músicas com a qual cortejei Bella-mia naquelas primeiras semanas. Fiquei muito feliz que funcionou.

Quando terminamos, Bella se levantou e começou a limpar a nossa mesa. Eu ri. "Não. Hoje não. Deixe isso."

Ela me olhou com surpresa um pequeno sorriso em seu rosto, questionando meus motivos, sem dizer uma palavra.

"Não", eu me levantei, peguei o prato de suas mãos, em seguida, estendi a mão para ela e a peguei em meus braços. Comecei a levá-la de volta ao nosso quarto, eu a beijei. "Esta noite, eu vou fazer algo que eu queria fazer há mais de dois anos."

Deitei-a na nossa cama e, em seguida, tirei a gravata.

"E o que é, Edward?"

"Desabotoar esse seu uniforme, Bella mia. Devagar. E com sentimento."

* * *

******FIM, FIM e FIM**

**Sei que muitas devem estar 'OMG CADÊ O RESTO DA CENA?' é não tem hahaha eu também fiquei caçando o resto, poxa tava doida pra ele pegar ela nesse uniforme e a autora cortou meu barato lol Mas adorei o futuro deles, e uma coisa feliz: NÃO TEM FILHOS. NÃO TEM GRAVIDEZ. Isso é quase uma raridade em final de fic. E não, essa fic não tem extra.  
**

**Espero que todas tenham gostado dessa fic. Muito obrigada por cada comentário, foi inspirador.**

**Muito obrigada a Gui que dividiu a fic comigo e a Lu por betar.**

**Beijos**

**xx**


End file.
